Twisted Slipstream
by Verrose
Summary: Amelie Lacroix, head of Talon Mafia. Lena Oxton, the maid who has a debt to pay by working for her. Both have darkened hearts and souls, has seen and done shit too twisted to be sane. But even those who are the darkest of the dark, can have a happy ending in the end. Just..try not to die before then, savvy? AU
1. Mistress Lacroix I

Here is another story that I've been thinking about for a longggg time. Hope you enjoy, however!

 ****WARNING** THIS STORY IS VERY EXPLICIT. IF THIS STORY IS TO BE CONTINUED, DARK AND EXPLICIT TOPICS WILL BE SHOWN (WHICH IS WHY IT'S RATED M). IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THE DARK THEMES,** _PLEASE_ **DON'T READ THIS STORY. THE CHARACTERS ARE ALSO AT TIMES "OUT OF CHARACTER" AND THAT WAS THE INTENT OF THIS. **WARNING****

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of mixing Lovex1's plot and switching up the plots and characters._

* * *

Amelie Lacroix.

Ruthless bitch.

Monster.

Also known as Widowmaker, although not many know where the name came from. Maybe it came from the fact that she supposedly killed her husband? Like it fucking matters anyways, because in the end, she's my boss. That's right, you read correctly. **My fucking boss.** Now, you might be wondering, after reading my colorful language from above, what am I doing working for this cut-throat shitface?

Well, funny story. If you thought I was here on my own free will, then do yourself a favor and drink a glass of bleach. Completely harmless, I guarantee. But to describe it all, basically karma is a extra bitch. Confused? Allow me to explain, luvs.

I was born an orphan, so I was already a sorry fuck to begin with. Had to resort to selling my body and stealing just it make it by. I didn't even know my parents were alive, until my father contacted me couple months ago, only to die. So, in case you didn't understand before, I was poor, but now, I was hella poor, and I had to do what I could to survive.

But one day, I robbed the wrong rich bastard, and ended up stealing $5,000 when I only meant to take $50. But no, not from a normal richie, it was a famous purple haired mafia boss. Apparently, they don't take too kindly to criminal activity to their own, and told me that I could either die with a bullet through my fucking brain, or work my ass off till I'm a old wrinkled hag for their dumb mafia headquarters.

At the time, I was still trying to somewhat survive, so I chose the option that would take longer to die from. But now? It's times like this that makes me want to slap myself, and next time say the bullet. So now, I have to cook, clean up their shit, and nurture these bastards. To be honest, not all of them were bad. It's just the big boss, Widowmaker, makes me want to stab my heart out with a spoon. And still does.

But like I said before, it doesn't matter. At any given moment, I could die just because I didn't wash the floor fast enough, or I accidentally feeding someone something that they were allergic too. Like who the hell is allergic to bread? BREAD?

Yeah, I'm definitely enjoying my long and lovely life in **hell**.

The base was nothing more than a tall, glass business building. Gorgeous on the inside and out (thanks to me) also home to more than 50 mafia killers. Every morning I have to travel 5 miles by foot from my shit hole (remember I'm poor, just because I work for a booming mafia shithouse doesn't mean I get paid. Shit, being alive is considered "payment", if I'm going to be honest) just to clean 15 stories and go home then repeat.

I found myself traveling up the elevator to the top story, also the main office, or as I like to put it "The Spider's Cave." As I entered the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The floors and windows were still clean, all the people were either sleeping or drinking on the couches and Widowmaker was at her desk, smoking. (probably her 2nd pack already, but did I mention that it's 9am?)

I cleared my throat to try and get everyone's attention and was success except for Widowmaker's. "I am makin' a run fo coffee. Who want s'me?" Half raised their hand and I took a mental note. "Water?" The other half raised their hands.

I sighed and looked to the purple haired asswipe whose attention were on papers and her pipe.

"Mistress?"

"Stop being a nuisance." She stated dangerously, shooing me off like a damn mutt.

Nuisance?

You know it she wasn't do damn good with her Widow's Kiss, and her natural physical abilities, I would have flashed over their and stabbed his eyeballs by now. I nodded my head and left, returning only minutes after with a platter of everyone's drinks. After I passed them out, I moved onto mopping….

Every…

Damn…

Floor.

My hands moved like a machine as they went through the routine they have been doing for quite a while now, and I tried to get a spot under Amelie's desk but her feet wouldn't move. I gathered my courage and asked, "Mistress, you need to move your feet please."

"I need to do _ce que?_ " She growled, as though I just cursed her beloved weapon.

I swallowed and pointed down to the floor, "...the floor...mopping?" She looked down and clicked her tongue.

" _Ennuyeux._ "

I frowned, moving the mop as fast as my fast body could go. I've been cussed out in French enough times to know what some words mean. "You know, if you think I'm so annoying, you can fire me. I will not complain."

Her gaze met mine and I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my neck. Her golden eyes had as much of a threatening and intoxicating appeal as a shiny loaded glock. " _Non_." I deflated in defeat and grab the mop, moving it to the storage closet.

So, after about a year working at this place, I'd managed to pick myself up a bit and instead of sleeping on streets I slept on a floor of this real shitty shack in a bundle of blankets. So yeah, this is practically heaven. No help from Widowmaker at all, the skank wouldn't spare even a dime for me. She's such a saint, sometimes it's just too much. Besides, it's free rent. How so? Well..let's just say it may have been broken into and the previous owners are in a better place now. So, y'know, nothin' new luvs.

"Why don't you wear more flattering articles of clothing..?" She spoke as I washed a countertop next to her. "You look like a fool."

I clenched my teeth, "For one, you don't pay me to do this bullshit for you...Mistress." I sighed, ignoring the anger she received from my hostile tone. "I'm a poor girl, can't do non' bout it, luv."

"So get a fucking job." She takes a drag from her pipe, before setting it aside. Her mouth opened as she released the tobacco smoke, creating an "O" shaped column, escaping her lips. She leaned back and propped her elegant legs onto her desk, before reaching over to grab her pipe again. I had to admit, this cruel, heartless, bitch, was illegally made bloody gorgeous. She had moments when even her fellow gang mates would admire her. But she's still an evil mistress.

A bloody gorgeous, but evil mistress. It made her less attractive...but not by much.

"Are you offering to pay me luv?" I smiled and leaned against her desk.

She pulled out a glock, and aimed it to my head, "For your life instead?"

I gasped and shook my head frantically and backed up laughing, "I was joking, Mistress! Bloody bollocks, don't be so serious!"

Widowmaker's main man was Gabriel Reyes, aka Reaper, wayyy older than us and acts for like a good father, but when he fights it's as if he's like smoke, and finds a way to get close, _fast_. It's hard to deal with his calm personality knowing he could break your neck and kill you in a heartbeat.

"Should be nicer," he said, "Keeps your office from looking like shit."

Widowmaker glowered towards his direction, cutting him off, saying "I don't help poor fools." before taking a drag.

I tilted my head, fighting back all the boiling comments I wanted to shout. Suddenly, I flinched hearing a loud ring of my phone. Almost instantly, all eyes went onto me as though they were ready to jump and kill me. I let out a breath seeing the caller ID, "I'll be back."

Widowmaker growled, "Wait-" I shut the door. I could basically feel her narrowing her eyes through the wall somewhat childishly. I flipped open the phone and let out a relieved sigh, "Jesse?"

"Wow," the deep, but kinda raspy voice sighed, "It's rare to hear your voice these days."

I let out a breath and leaned my elbow against the wall, followed by my head, "Yeah well, that's not exactly a given choice luv, you know I'm going through."

"I suppose it's better than that one year you went missing." He fell silent, before continuing, "How are you doing these days, Lena?". I looked up to the ceiling and then slowly closed my eyes, leaning my back against the wall, "Does it even matter," I snorted bitterly, "How's everyone else?"

Silence.

Then I heard him take a breath and the speak, "Well, ever since you left, everyone's been doing their own thing." He chuckled, "Pretty boring, if I'll be honest."

I nodded slowly wrapping my arm across my stomach as I tried to think of a response, " Jess..why did you call? You haven't exactly contacted me lately, luv."

"Like you're one to talk. You're always too busy eating out your Boss to have any sort of contact with anyone." He snorted.

My face exploded with red, half from blushing while other was from irritation, "Don't think I'm too happy about that!"

"Ah, calm down Lena, I was just joking." He slowly calmed down and you could hear him adjusting his hat, "Anyway, a local gang's having a party tomorrow night. They invited you specifically to attend with me. Same with Hana."

"Huh?" I raised my brows, looking down to my feet, "That's a face I haven't seen in a while.."

"You haven't seen any faces in a while. For Omnic's sake, I'm the only one you are barely in connections with now, dammit." He huffed as though he was scolding.

I sucked in a large breath, "And how do you expect me to get out of here? This place is more confining than a fucking federal prison." I shook my head, "What makes you think I want to get back into this whole party and gang scene?"

"Cause, it's been' a minute since you've lived, partner." He paused, " 'Sides, it'll be a few drinks and some fucked up people like us, maybe you'd get laid? Been 'while anyways"

I was silent for a moment and then I heard his voice crack through the tense air, "Sorry princess, bad timin'-"

"I'll...see what I can do." I spoke, my voice quickly cutting him off, "I'll contact you if I can come up with a plan."

Jesse snickered, "Alright lil missy, see you then."

Then I hung up.

I know, I'm a poor bitch, so how could I afford a cell phone? Well perks of working for Amelie is that she always needs to be in contact with me just in case I decided to be stupid and escape. Or when she's drunk and needs a ride. Or is simply trying to be a smartass and gives me more trouble than I need.

I took a deep breath and slipped into the main room with a huge, obvious fake smile on my face. Lying wasn't something I was particularly good at. Widowmaker stared into my eyes, making my heart drop into my stomach, "What are you trying to hide?" She tilts her head to the side.

I shrugged, lifting my head up, "Nun ya business luv! Don't butt in, you stalker."

"Stalker?" Her eye twitched. Almost immediately, she basically tried to fly off her desk to grab me but Gabriel and Sombra (one of her best hit-man) held her back. "I _own_ you. Your secrets are _mine_ too!"

I stuck my tongue out and booked it to the third floor, into my panic room (the storage room) until she calmed down. By the time I decided it was safe to com out, it was 10 p.m. I yawned, taking the elevator to the main room so I could get my things. What I came upon was unsuspecting though. Widowmaker's sleeping body. She was calmly sleeping on her desk, head on forearm as she slouched over. Her long, magnificent hair had a few strands covering the side of her face. I smiled a bit at her innocent expression and instantly pulled my phone, snapping millions of pictures.

Who in their bloody mind wouldn't blackmail their boss? Sombra's gonna love this anyways.

I stopped as I got closer to her, breathing in the scent of lavender, and I let my expression grow soft as I caressed a small portion of her hair. How long did she work? All day? I sighed and grabbed a blanket from the empty couch and placed it over her body.

Even a huntress can look nice sometimes.

Even if it was the deception of precious slumber.

It was nice to see.

* * *

 **Please review this story. I don't even care if you're a guest. I don't know whether or not to continue, so your thoughts on whether if I should or not will be very grateful -3-**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time 3**


	2. Bite Me I

**Disclaimer: Rated M, I don't own anything except for the idea of mashing Loverx's plot and Overwatch characters together. Enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout the entire day, I constantly looked at my phone for the time. I was supposed to meet Jesse at 8 pm, but what was I going to say to leave? How could I escape her clutches? More tobacco run? Forgot something at my house?

"Don't waste my time just gwacking. You look even more foolish." Amelie looked up to me, tapping on her pipe.

I frowned. I wanted to just _throw_ something at her smiteful face. I wanted to crush her so bad that my palms feel the burn, and split my own skin from squeezing her throat. It was going to be bloody splendid to get away from Lucifer's vixen for a couple of hours.

"Whatcha doin' amiga?" Sombra's voice rang into my ear, causing me to scream "blimey" and backhand her in her face. On accident, of course. Amelie raised her eyebrows, "Alright, Sombra." The vixen pulled out a stainless steel revolver, "You're allowed one shot anywhere."

"What the bloody hell are you saying, you damned hooligan?" I screamed, kicked the revolver to the side. Only to hit a nearby vase. _Her favorite vase, in fact._ Easily worthed at least half a million, and I internally wailed as I shakily looked towards her. The room turned silent. Her golden eyes narrowed down to a predator's glare, as she shot up from her seat.

She agilely stalked forward towards me, and I swallowed hard, "L-Luv, I, uh, Mistress…"

Gabe suddenly appears behind me and whispers, "Run…"

Sombra yelped and said "Now!", before pushing me out of the door, still holding her cheek. Without a second thought, I moved as fast as a blink towards the elevator. I dashed in there, and spammed the button to go down, hearing her stiletto heels clicking dangerously nearby.

It dinged and my heart fluttered in relief as I took a deep breath and watched the doors close. I shut my eyes, and let it out, "Oh bloody hell"

"Keep playing with me, _cherie_ , and I'll give you a first class ticket." A certain French voice whispered into my ear. My eyes popped open as Amelie pinned me against the wall, her eyes reflecting her coldness. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to struggle.

"I don't wanna die yet!" I screamed, trying to push her body off of me, but failed. She pressed me even harder against the elevator wall, and breathed heavily. "You little _merde_ , making me run all the way here to catch you.."

She leans in close, and exhales her hot breath onto my exposed neck, "Do you have any idea on how much that vase, _and_ revolver cost?" I feel like I imagined the next part, but I could have sworn I felt the slightest feeling of teeth being grazed on that exposed skin.

I shuddered as I tried to control myself. I **refuse** to be apart of her web of deceptions, and tried to calm down. "I..can't pay for it!"

She tsked and faced me. She brought her face inches from mine, "Rather unfortunate. It appears you'll be working in your afterlife as well."

The elevator dinged and we landed on the second floor, only one more to go. She still pins me up the wall, however, and gets reaallll close to my face again. "You could make the time be a _little_ more interesting…", she traces my hip, before slowly creeping upwards, "Sounds _fun_ , non?"

A spark flared in me for a moment, one that set off a match of desire that I had been controlling for a while, but as fast as it came, it went away as I forced myself to focus. I was not about to let her win, no matter how bloody gorgeous she was. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I slammed my forehead and gave her a cheeky grin, before saying, "Rapist!"

She cursed and rubbed her forehead, "You little-" She lunged out to grab me by the collar, but Gabe, my beloved hero, "accidentally" bumped into her and made her stumble back into the elevator, which dinged saying it was moving to the next floor.

She made an effort however, and almost forcefully stop the elevator doors from closing, using her perfectly manicured hands, but Gabe entered and said, "Thank you, Ms. Lacriox". The door opened again and Gabe stepped in, but restraint Amelie from dashing out to undoubtedly strangle me.

"Let go of me." She snarled, and struggling for a couple of seconds. "I will when you calmed yourself." Gabriel spoke, stepping in front of her. He waved at me secretly until the doors closed once again, and I collapsed to the ground, worn out from blinking. Blinking is what I call one of my talents, per say. I suddenly can run short distances in a inhumane speed, but I could only do it a couple time before I become exhausted.

Yeah, I guess if I wasn't such a fuck up, coulda been in the Olympics, luvs.

8-8-8

 _What will happen if she found out that I sneaked off?_ I instantly shivered and shook my head.

 _Bollocks, doesn't matter. She's not my mum, I can do whatever I bloody like!_

My small body working in the kitchen busily, moving all over the place to create a great enough feast to distract the beast for three hours. It was 8:00 pm, and I took the elevator to the main office, carrying a large platter with the contents ranging from crackers to freshly baked turkey. She looked up (clearly touched by the display, but would never give not even a sliver of satisfaction to that truth).

"Level 7 is really messy, so I'll be down there for a while." I spoke, my voice shaky.

"Get out." She deadpanned, and took a drag from her cigarette, continuing her work.

I blinked for a moment, one because she wasn't using her famous pipe, and two, because the shitty plain had worked?! And then, I spun around casually walking to the elevator and then made no hesitation to dash out and meet with Jesse's fancyish Ford F150, whom parked a few blocks over. As soon as I entered the back seat, his eyes met mine, and I grinned.

"I forgot you still wore that ridiculous hat." I snickered

He rolled his eyes and the handed something towards me, and then a large plastic bag. It contained a buttoned down shirt and some black slacks, with a blue tie. The other item was a jar of gel, most likely to be used for my wild cowlicks.

"No." I spoke throwing it back to him.

"Dammit, just 'ccept it." He started the car, and turned the corner.

"No thanks. I don't need any favors."

He growled in the front, "You still have that damn attitude?" He let out an annoyed breath, "Fine, think of it as a bribe because I want you to buy me a cowboy movie or som' "

I lifted a brow, "That's the best excuse you got, luv?"

He snickered, "At the moment, ya"

I sighed and shook my head, before giving in. Within a few minutes, my hair was slicked back, with the exception of a thick strand that was hanging in the front. My button down shirt was freshly buttoned, and the tie was fastened neatly. I leaned my arm against the back of the backseat head piece, and just chilled. However, I recognized the neighborhood, and my attitude quickly went downhill.

Jesse seemed to notice and opened his mouth to speak, before stopping. But he ultimately decided to open his mouth again, "Old base 's just up the road, y'know"

I snorted and looked away instantly, "Like I give a damn. It's probably a shit house now."

Jesse shrugged, his hands resting on the wheel, "I go time to time. Good mems"

"Maybe for you" I mumbled, "This whole fucking place is just one hellish nightmare."

Jesse was silent for a moment and looked at the road ahead nearly somberly, until I caught his ugly pity and he quickly straightened up, "Almost there, partna"

I cracked my neck and stretched, "Good."

"I could use a drink right now."

 **Meanwhile…**

Amelie looked through her folders, before getting up to walk around her spacious office for a bit. She had a cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth, as she pondered. She suddenly turned to Gabriel, who was standing obediently against the broken vase.

 _Something was off._

She looked at the remains of the vase and growled, "Where is Lena?"

"She said she was cleaning up the 7th floor, earlier."

She grumbled and started to click her tongue impatiently. "Why the hell isn't she annoying me?"

Gabe chuckled, "You might be growing soft, do you cherish her that much?"

"Don't be a fucking idiot." She spat, "I'm done with my plate, and I need my pet to bring me more."

Instantly, Gabe handed Amelie her phone and the ivory skinned boss slid down to Lena's contact information. At three rings, she began to get irritated, "Why isn't she answering."

"Madam, you've spent 3 seconds on the phone."

"It should only take _**one**_ " She snarled.

She tapped her fingers on the wood of her desk, "I hope she wasn't foolish enough to think to escape, using tonight as an opportunity." She carefully placed her phone onto the wooden surface, when she reached voicemail. She carefully took one _long_ drag from her cigarette, before barking out, "Bring her to me. She needs to be punished for not answering me."

Gabe nodded, disappearing. Amelie crossed her arms, and destroyed her cigarette as she waited impatiently and turned her chair around so she could see the city lights. The door opened and she growled, "You stupid sh-" she paused seeing Gabriel.

"She's...gone, madam"

Amelie's eye twitched. "Gone? Did you just say _gone_?"

"Cut the girl some slack, amiga. She gets no breaks" Sombra shrugged from the couch. Amelie turned and narrowed onto Sombra's line of sight, who quickly got to her knees and apologized.

Amelie waved her hand at her, and punched some numbers through her phone. She brought it to her ear, "I need you to find someone for me _cherie,_ one of my pets escaped from it's confinement." Gabriel placed Amelie's coat on as they began to leave with a couple of his boys following behind, "Her name es Lena Oxton", she said with a hint of anger, and her French accent coming out roughly.

The world was spinning but it seems so nice and free to our lovable blinker. Lena stumbled over to her streamer friend, Hana, chugging down another glass of whiskey. "Hanaaaaaaa…" Lena wrapped her arms around her, "I cannnn do you better than you do in video gaaaameeeeesss luvvvvv", she spots Jesse and gives him a bear hug as she practically leans on Hana and Jesse for support. "I missed you guysssss~ Specialllyyy Angieeeee, best frwanddd. Didddd I meentionnn that mahh boss *hiccup* 'ment mistresssss is hella hot?"

Hana looked at Lena, "You're so gay. It's only be 4 hours, and you're already hammered. Noob"

"Fightttt meeee nerddd"

Jesse chuckled, "Did ya tell boss that you'd be gone, Trace?"

Lena giggled, "Nahhhh, she's probbbabblyyy gonna beeee sooo madddd~!"

"That I am." Amelie appeared. Hana and Jesse yelped and took a few steps back while dragging Lena with them, viewing these intensely intimidating bitches. Amelie sighed, blowing off a puff of smoke and holding out her hand, "Give the thing to me"

"Thing? Fuckin' serious?" Jesse hissed, "Everything's all fucked up because of you. Includin' her own damn life!"

Widowmaker grinned, placing the cigarette between her lips as she reached for Lena. "She _belongs_ to _me_ now." They fought for her but were blocked by Sombra and Hanzo. Widowmaker dragged her through the house and tossed her drunk body into the limo. Right as she shut the door, the car began moving. Lena yawned and moaned, rubbing her eyes and sees a fuzzy Widowmaker.

"Mistresssss~?"

Widowmaker turned to her and immediately shoved another cigarette into her mouth, "Fix yourself, before I fucking ravish you _cherie._ " The button shit was almost all the way unbuttoned, with her black laced bra showing underneath. Her hair was still slicked back as she swayed for a bit, and her tie was hanging loosely around her neck. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and made her eyes looks sparkly. She had this drunken messiness, that could be seen as breathtaking, in her own gay way.

"Do not tempt me, foolish girl.", throwing her coat on top of her and turning to the side, lightly blushing. Lena sat up and latched her ams onto Widow's body. She growled in annoyance, and began to yell before she started talking, "Soooooo meaaannn luvvvvv~~" She giggled to herself, making the other woman angry. " Saw ya sleepin' otha day luv, thought ya was a monsta, but then I real'zed kinda cute, when ya not bein' a spawn of Satan"

"I won't warn you again." She snarled, "Spawn of Satan? _La baise qui pensez-vous que vous êtes_ "

Widowmaker looked up to others who seemed somewhat touched by the scene, "Did I say you could have a break?" she growled. They instantly all turned away, "Where are Sombra and Hanzo."

Chris sighed and looked at his phone, "Apparently, they found themselves ladies/gents." He looked out the window, before sighing again, "I need a lady." He looked at a drunk Lena, and grinned, "Mistress, whatcha think about coworkers datin'?"

Instantly, the look she gave him made him get on all fours and bow, "You may take my spline, madam."

She shook her head, "Where is her house. We've already passed the damn base."

"She lives 3 miles away, madam" Fareeha (another key subordinate) sighed, sinking further into the car seat, "It'll take at least 20 more minutes". She growled, "Then go faster", in a thick accent, meaning she meant business. Lena was passed out below her, her small breaths being the only noise within the tense, silent air.

Gabriel sighed, looking at the sleeping brunette the to the irritated boss, "What are you going to do with her?"

Widowmaker clenched her jay, then grinned thinking of all the possible punishments. "The little girl has more balls than I anticipated, sneaking off as if she wouldn't get caught. I have a few ideas, Gabriel. Perhaps cutting a finger off, such as our Yakuza allies?". The surrounding subordinates sunk further, all with the same worried expression and thought: _Rip Lena._ Widowmaker looked down to her, "Chris. How do you know where she lives?"

"She invites us over occasionally, madam." Gabriel spoke over the trembling ginger.

"I've never been invited. What can you do with this piece of shit at her house?" She hissed.

"She's been here for almost a year, Madam. She's sweet, kinda bubbly, and cleans up after all of us. It's hard not to like the girl." Fareeha yawns, closing her eyes.

"Tsk" She grumbled, letting her gaze settle onto the window next to her.

The dark neighborhood outside the window seemed to be getting darker the more they drove and the building appeared uglier and more worn down. The limo stopped in front of an alley that was so dark, it was impossible to see the end.

"She gets off here." Gabe walked across the limo to gather the brunette in his arms, and walked out the car door, "I'll be taking her"

Widowmaker lit another cigarette, "Whatever."

He quickly returned though, much to the other men/women's relief, as they were scared Widowmaker might go berserk, and turned the car around to head home.

"Let's go. I still have shit to do."

 **Lena's POV**

I woke up to a familiar, but equally unpleasant headache. The sun was almost too much to handle, it only worsen the pain. I slowly sat up and realized that at was at my home. Did Jesse drop me back home? I stood up, but immediately lost balance and hit the counter. My hands searched my dress pockets for my phone, and found it. I opened it, hissing at the sudden bright light, before almost losing all of my skin pigment.

It was 9:30 am, and twenty-five missed calls from "Bloody Mistress"

I sighed and cradled my head. I was **fucked.**

I hurriedly changed clothes to a white shirt and some skinny gray sweats before grabbing the keys, and bolting out the door. After almost 45 minutes of running, and almost passing out in the process, I found myself running through the lobby. "Lena!" I heard the front desk woman, Karli, call out. I turned around, panting.

"Your hair" She gestured towards the up-do that was still perfectly fixed in my cowlicks, "I'm assuming you forgot to brush it?"

I nodded and said "Thanks luv!", before diving into the open elevator. I found myself next to Gerard. As I recall, he was on a mission for a week out of town. I gulped thinking of what he could have done.

"It's 10:50, not like you to me 4 hours late. She isn't going to be happy, Lena" He chuckled. I dropped to my knees and prayed "I want to thank my mum and pops for given me life. I want to thank my friends, Hana and Angie especially, who gave me hope, kinda. It was a shitty, but I guess okay life."

"What are you doing?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Praying she won't kill me"

The elevator opened and I shrieked, only to be pushed forward by Gerard's hand. I smiled in ear and started to turn around, "What was that? Did someone say they needed help on the 3454th floor? Whoops, I gotta-" before I had the chance to "blink" away, Gerard pushed me in the room, before closing it behind me.

"Have fun."

"Bloody Traitor!" I snarled as he went to the couches. The others looked up to me, some giggling and some praying. Widowmaker was on looking at some magazine on her desk, carefully, and I gulped,

"A-Ah, luv...Mistress…"

"Oh, dearest apologies," She yawned, turning the page, "I'm looking for coffins _cherie_. Would you prefer red or black?"

I swallowed and felt my palms grow sweaty as fuck, "C-Coffin?" I squeaked. She turned up to meet my gaze with that, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" smile.

"First, you decide to lie to me, and go to a party without permission. Second you decide to show up 4 hours late, non?" She spoke, pulling out Widow's Kiss and loading it. I looked at Gabe pleadly, but he gave me ab apologetic smile, "All of you out. Now."

My heart stopped. Everyone began to walk past me, and I tried to tag along at the end of the line, but was instantly stopped by her dark tone, "Not. You."

I stopped breathing.

My body froze in a walking position and I cranked my face to view his, "Y-Ya need something, mistress?" My voice was so high, it was embarrassing, but I was too busy being terrified to care.

She stood up and I swallowed a bit, viewing her. She was wearing her bikini liked black top, with a long flowing pair of black pants that fit nicely on her arse. _Very nicely_. Serious, for a lazy bitch that sits all day, her body is illegally addictive. As a woman who enjoys woman attributes, I couldn't help but to stare.

"Close your mouth before you drool, _cherie_ " She smirked at my daze and I instantly blushed, turning my face.

"Don't be so cocky...I wasn't…" My eyes went down to the floor as my voice trailed off. As I heard her body shift, my eyes shot up and I saw her eyes focuses mine. She held out a graceful finger and gestured for me to come over to her. I froze and shook my head.

She narrowed her eyes, "Disobeying me?" She growled, "Get the hell over here."

Taking the opportunity, I ran to the security of behind the couches. Her eyebrow twitched and she dashed forward, trying to darsh towards me. I gasped and threw a pillow at her, seeing her pause in slight surprise. I stood behind her desk and yelped, regretting my decisions soon after seeing her face, of pure annoyance.

"You little shit." She growled, lunging forward. I dashed to the right and found myself in front of the couches and her right in front of me. She smirked seeing as she cornered me and I widened my eyes.

Goodbye luvs.

Widowmaker gripped onto my hands as I tried to fight back and pinned me on top of the couch, hovering over my squirming body. She smirked, her hot breath on my face, "You cause me lots of problems, you know that?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Fire me then!"

"I refuse to let go of my toys. I'd rather destroy them then give them away." Her tone dark as hell. Of all the things, I had to be killed by a Mafia Boss.

I shook my head, "I'll behave forever! I swear luv! Don't kill me!" Suddenly, her face leaned down, my face growing increasingly more hot. Her lips brushed against my neck and I widened my eyes, "SUCCUBUS!"

She jerked at the nickname, and instantly a sharp pain shot where her lips were. Was she...using her teeth? I let out a cry as the pain increased the harder she bit down. Fucking sadist! I yelped, "Stop! It's hurts, goddammit!"

I felt her chuckle, "Good. Accept your punishment."

A warm trickle of liquid slid down my skin. Did she just fucking piece my skin?! I tried to push her off but she was too strong. I shuddered as I got hit with another blast of a sudden raw, desire. But, thankfully, she eventually came up, licking the blood off of her lips. I widened my eyes and failed my hands trying to hit her, "Vampire Mistress! Vampire Mistress!"

She smirked seductively, before pulling out her pip and lit it in her lips, "Don't you dare be late again." I held onto my neck, feeling the blood stick against my pam and stood up. Instantly, I felt Amelie smack me upside the head and I hissed.

"What the fuck?!"

She acted nonchalantly, despite fucking biting my neck like some damned psychotic bitch, and sat in her chair. "Escape again _cherie_ , and I'll kill you."

I scowled, holding my tongue before I said things that would earn me another bloody hickey. Instantly, I stormed out of the room, stumbling over all the guys who were listening through the door. Judging by their looks, they must have thought something more happened.

I blushed thinking of all the lewd comments that they probably heard and kicked the closest guy to me, Chris. "It's not what you bloody think, dammit!"

The guys looked at each other and saw the bloody hickey, giving me the "you fucked the boss" grin. I rolled my eyes and flicked them off as I made my way to the bathroom. I winced, touching the terrible looking wound, and pulled a bandage.

I held onto my still throbbing head and took a deep breath, " I already had a hangover". I leaned over the sink, trying to gather myself. I suppose it coulda been worse, but did she have to bite me out of **all things?**

 _Oh bloody fuck, why me?_

* * *

 **Please remember to review! It determines whether or not I shall continue the story.**


	3. Worthiness I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of combining Loverx's plot with Overwatch characters, minus some OCs.**

* * *

Today, I was going to do it.

I had a mission. The plan was well rehearsed in my brain, and to be honest, I think it'll work.

But it might cost me my life.

Because today was the day I was gonna kill a vampire.

I circled Amelie's desk, holding a large wooden cross in my hand, and mumbled a exorcism prayer, completely made up. I saw a vein pop out of her forehead in annoyance, and I seemed to have gathered a bit of spectators from the couch.

Widowmaker instantly shot her threatening glare towards me, "What the actual fuc-"

"May the power of Christ flow through you! BEGONE DEMON" I yelled as I tossed the garlic powder from a small jar, on top of the "vampire" subject. I looked up to see if the bitch was melting or burning to ash, but all there was, was a "I'm going to fucking blow your brains out" glare from the bloody huntress.

The guys in the back howled in laughter and the mistress held out her gun, shooting it instantly out of anger. I shrieked, feeling the bullet just barely graze my left cheek and go through a wall behind me. "What the fuck do you think you are doing." She snarled in fury.

I tossed my head back to the ceiling, desperately thinking of some random holy words to spout,  
"Why isn't it working?! I thought this was supposed to kill a bloody vampire!"

She slammed her fists onto her desk "I'm not a fucking demon you stupid _merde_. _Do you want to fucking die?"_

"It's payback! It's the only way!" I hissed, my words shajing in fear as her dark stare burned through my skin. "F-For the bite. It stung and probably is gonna leave a fucking mark!"

I watched her expression grow slightly amused before turning cold and silent. She caught my gaze, as I tried to escape her golden clutches, but to no avail. A silent, pissed Mistress. Not good. I'll admit, this was not the best idea I've had.

She deadpanned, "I'll give you another one if you want it so fucking bad."

Instantly, I blinked myself behind Gabriel, "Gabe! There's a monster in this room that's after me! I think it's a bloody vamp, kill it before it kills us all!"

Sombra snickered before turning around to face me as Widowmaker stalked towards my direction, ordering Gabe to let him through, "You always surprise me with your stupidity, chica, you know that?"

I stubbornly pouted, turning my head away, "Ya know she deserves it luv!"

"If Gabriel wasn't here, I'm pretty sure you would've died first week." Gerald chuckled, cruelly amused by my current agony. Amelie shoved Gabe to the side and right as I was certain my life was about to end, the office doors flew open revealing my new favorite person. Alejandra.

Now this is a person that I'd love to talk about. Alejandra is a 12 year old girl whom probably is way too friendly to these bloody gangsters for her age. Her father worked for Talon, and has passed away, but Amelie seemed to have tolerated her enough to let her stay on the base. It was no secret that Alejandra seemed to idolize, brace yourself luvs, _Amelie_ of all people. Apparently, the little girl sees something beyond the Huntresses dark attitude, and murderous ways. Or making she was a sadist in training? Bollocks, please no. Either way, whenever Alejandra was around, Amelie was less of an seductive bitch, making me love the kid even more.

Alejandra's eyes lit as she saw my dark-haired (almost) murderer and sprinted over, wrapping her arms around Amelie's torso. "Widow!" She smiled happily.

Widowmaker looked down to the girl and turned away so nobody could see her touched expression. "Off, Alejandra"

She obeyed following Amelie to her desk and energetically viewing all of the papers. She tilted her head, clearly focused on one in particular, "What's Volskaya?"

"None of your business." Amelie sighed, moving the folder Alejandra was focused on and they opened yet another folder, placing it on her lap so her little fan couldn't see it. She smiled, running over to behind Amelie's chair, "So, at _escuela_ , I have to do a report on my most inspirational person, and I want to do you. _Si_?"

I looked at Amelie who seemed bristled and bothered by the subject, " _Non._ "

The fuck?

Alejandra's expression died down and she looked away, embarrassed and hurt. Did that prick just say that to the only damn person in the world stupid enough to idolize her vampiric ass? I stood up, giving a sharp glare to Amelie, who didn't even pay attention as she smoked her cigarette, and lightly tapped Alejandra, grinning softly.

"Hiya luv, Want some cake? The chivalry has already passed and I have buncha leftovas"

The girl's face lit up a little and she nodded, "Yes please!"

I chuckled, "Savvy."

8-8-8

She followed me to the fifth floor, the kitchen, and I pulled out the beautiful chocolate cake I worked on last night. I felt my eye twitch, those bastards, making me bake a damn cake without anyone even eating it. Originally because Amelie was ranting about something and I hid in the kitchen, and got bored, them skadoosh. Chocolate cake.

"Big piece or small?" I awaited her answer, hovering the knife over the dessert. Silence. I turned to her and was nearly heart broken by the sad expression on her face, "Ale?" I spoke softly.

"O-Oh." She shook her head slowly, "Small... _gracias_ "

I hesitated before nodding and cutting a piece. I placed extra frosting on top of her slive, and treated myself to a piece as well. "Lena?" She spoke softly, as I busily moved my portion onto a plate.

"Luv?" I licked the frosting off the knife.

"You know she's the best, right? She never pays attention to me...and always shooes me like I'm a nuisance. Do you think Amelie hates me?"

I stared at her, "Best, huh? That's a bit of a stretch luv...I don't know alot about the gal. Sombra is a better option, in my opinion." My words seemed to make her feel worse, however, "U-uh, not that my opinion was ever asked for! Amelie is rude and mean, but when you're around she's kinda chill, and nice?"

"Well that's cuz she says you do stupid stuff and drive her insane."

Oh she did, huh? I tightened my grip on the knife, smirking evily at all of the images I had on stabbing the metal through her bloody skull. "Is that right, luv..?" I clenched my teeth.

"But, I think you are pretty cool" She smiled, "And you're sweet and good at cooking! I know you think she's super mean but…" Alejandra looked down at her feet, "She's a good person. And...I wanted to do my project on her, but I don't think she wants anything to do with me…"

That bitch? Nice? Does she even realize she's feeling bad _because_ of that heartless vampire?

I rubbed my eyes, trying to think of a comforting thing to say. "Listen kiddo, I'm positive she doesn't hate ya luv. She's busy alot, so I'm sure she wants ta, but she can't." My words weren't working. Dammit mistress, putting me in this shitty mess! "But, I'll try to convince her?"

"Really?!" She smiled brightly.

She...my smile twitched.

How many times am I going to risk my ass today? I sighed and rubbed my forehead and nodded, "Yeah"

"Thank you, Lena!" I felt her hug me and my body felt warm. I smiled softly, rubbing her head. Well, I can see how this little thing can control even a vampire. Maybe I should've thrown her onto Amelie, instead of my garlic powder.

Next, I found myself walking up to Widowmaker's desk. I turned to the guys, swallowing my ear, and said, "Leave."

She quickly looked up to me, and hissed, "You don't tell them to leave _cherie_ , know your damn place."

"Then you tell them." My gaze was as sharp as hers. I was so going to die, but I least it's for a decent cause. Her glare stayed on me and then turned to the guys, causing me to out a breath of relief. "Give me a moment". They all nodded and left the room, leaving it silent and empty with just me and a evil demon. "This better be worth my damn time, if you don't want a bullet through your thick skull."

I took in a deep breath, "You need to do her project, luv." I braced myself for a slap or something but, she just stared, waiting for me to continue. "Ame-Mistress...you know how much she loves ya and idolizes ya. How could you push her away like that? She feels fucking terrible, don't ya feel guilty for pulling that shit on her?"

She averted her gaze and pulled out her folder, ignoring my presence. She let out a smokey puff, before saying, " _Non_."

This little-

"I don't understan you, you know that?" I shook my head in outrage, "Why are you trying to hide the fact that you might actually care for her? It's just a damn report! A couple of questions and you're done! It's not that much to do luv, you lazy ass. She even believes that you are a fucking good person, you just gonna fuck that thought up, just like that?"

"No one asked you to get in my business. So back the fuck off of mine, and don't forget your place, _cherie_ " Her voiced edged dangerously. But I was too far gone to give a shit.

I clenched my jaw, growing more irritated by her nonchalant attitude. What the hell was her problem? " _She_ asked me to get involved. She's so scared you hate her that she had to ask me to bring my ass in here and do this. Do you not understand that a single action can affect someone's persona of you entirely?! Or are you a stuck up prick that everyone thinks, but Alejandra, claims you to be?"

Amelie's jaw tightened as she stood up from her desk, and tightened her grip on her pipe. I saw a vein of irritation pop onto her forehead. She glowered at me and growled, "Listen you damned fiend, I said no because she shouldn't be choosing me. Someone like me shouldn't be her fucking role model. You've seen the shit I've done, and the things I've said.".

I paused for a moment. Did she...just insult herself? I let out a breath, and calmed down after seeing her reasoning, no matter how cliche it was. "What you think doesn't matter. This is _her_ damn project, and she chose your ass. Whether or not she _should_ means bull. You control a lot of things, but you can't bloody decide the choices of others."

Amelie stared at me, making me grow increasingly more frightened and nervous. Maybe I did step out of line, maybe I shouldn't have said what I did. I bit my lip, losing that last ounce of courage and slowly coming into complete regret for the entire rant. She sighed and clenched her forehead, before saying, "Send her in."

My face lit up.

I wasn't gonna die!

But that's besides the point!, I opened the door, seeing everyone was listening, as usual, and smiled at Alejandra who was sitting against the wall, "She wants to see you." She looked up, her mood instantly lighting up as though I lit a cigarette.

" _Gracias!_ " She exclaimed, before rushing into the room. I stared at the other men and women, however, and let out a relieved breath. They nodded their approval and congratulating me on my first non-death experience before making their own separate ways.

8-8-8

I left the base as soon as the sun went down, feeling emotionally worn out. I was completely sleep deprived. I turned into my alleyway and looked for my eyes, but as I tried to put it in the lock, it seemed it was busted.

I suddenly heard a loud crash and I widen my eyes, slamming the door open. Behind the door was a man dressed entirely in black, my saved up tip money in his dirty fucking hands and a shiny little knife in the other.

"Well who the hell are you?" I growled, watching him begin to circle me like some insane freak. My eyes darted towards the cash, "Out of every fucking house out here, you rob the shack? What kind of fucked up burglar are you?" I heard him lowly growl, "Shut up skank! I got what I wanted, now be a good girl and move it so that I can leave"

I let out a sigh, I don't fucking need this right now. I stepped forward, "You know, if you think you're the shit and that a knife will get you far, let me tell you right now, it won't." Quickly, he swiped the knife at me and I leaned back, barely missing the tip of it, "Back up bitch!"

I groaned, "Just drop the money and go"

Instantly, he stepped forward onto my foot, and felt a stinging pain dig its way through my right cheek. I hissed and grabbed his arm, before twisting it and said, "Fine then." I drop kicked his legs from underneath him, and he fell with a cry before I towered on top of the lousy fucker.

"I would explain my back story and all, but let's just keep this simple. I work for the fucking mafia, don't test me bitch"

I kicked him outside, collecting the money first, as he fell forward. I slammed the door shut before I could hear his pathetic retort and winced as my fingers grazed the wound on my cheek. Great. Two bandages, each caused by two different pricks.

8-8-8

I entered her office the next morning, and she looked up. Immediately, her eyes narrowed at the sight of my face, and scowled around her pipe. "What the hell happened to your cheek."

I touched it, forgetting I placed it last night, before shrugging. "Why do ya care?"

She hardened her glare, "I don't like it when people touch what's mine."

I slightly shuddered, before sighing, taking a coffee and tea orders before responding to the increasingly impatient vampire. "Some asswpe tried to rob me last night, and ended up getting me a scratch."

Why was she still staring?

I gulped softly, slowly looking towards her and saw her finger was gesturing me to walk over to her. Hesitantly, I paused before obeying and found myself right next to her as she sat on her desk. Slowly, her fingers pried off the bandaged and her eyes widened in anger, "This isn't a damn scratch."

"Why do you care, luv?" I sighed, backing away, "It happens all the time where I live. It's not like I couldn't take 'im"

Amelie clenched her jaw and slowly backed down, "Move out."

I snorted, and scoffed, "Don't be an ass, you know I can't afford anything else."

The boss's eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously, before smirking seductively, "I'll let you move into my place if you become my sex slave."

I blushed furiously, before instantly grabbing my lucky jar of garlic powder, and splashing some on her, causing her to cough. "You crazy ass seductress!" Almost as though this whole thing was rehearsed, I ran down to the storage room and hide out till the beast was tamed.

And for a second, I thought she was actually being considerate for once.

 _Shoulda fucking known._

* * *

 **As always, please review and favorite/follow.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest:** I know it seems confusing, but trust me, all will be figured out once we continue further down the story. So sit back and relax, _cherie,_ I've heard your concerns, so do not fret :)


	4. Bent Generosity I

**Sorry for the delay, the website was having some sort of glitch today!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of combining Loverx1's plot and Overwatch characters together :J**

* * *

 **Lena's POV**

My stomach hurt. My head was pounding, but not like the familiar hangover pains. And I was way more tired than usual. I felt like utter shit. Though, even though I've been through shit, I'd rather be that than dead, so I still managed to make my way to the base. I let out a series of sneezes, and a terrible cough before walking into the office.

"You look like you've been to hell and back, cherie." Widowmaker bluntly spoke. If I weren't feeling this shitty, I probably would've said or done something regretful to such a rude remark. Instead, I ignored her, clearly annoying her, and did the normal drink routine.

After returning with their orders, I decided to take a breather and laid on one of the couches. I meant to close my eyes for only a moment or two, but instead I found myself being awaken 4 hours later by a bunch of rocking.

"Chica? _Chica?_ " Sombra was the first person I saw, "Jeez, you look like shit. Didn't sleep well?"

I sat up immediately, feeling a rush hit my head. I held on to it and grunted, "S'methin like that luv"

The rest of the day seemed more difficult than usual, I didn't have the energy to fight back with Amelie but that seemed to only annoy her more and time seemed slower than normal. I never got sick so, stubbornly I refused to accept it. I wanted to sleep forever. That was my only thought going through my head the whole day. I caught myself doing of while mopping the floors or in the middle of cooking. Today, was not a fun day. But like any other one, it eventually ended.

I was pretty sure when I get home, I'd be sleeping for the rest of my days.

8-8-8

Amelie handed Fareeha a folder before opening another one. Her eyes looked down to her wrist, seeing the time: 11:05 am. She looked up, seeing everyone either sleeping or doing their own shit, all without drinks, however.

"Where's Lena?"

"Oh yeah" Chris sat up from the couch, "She texted us earlier, she's apparently taking the day off."

Amelie snapped, her golden pupils growing smaller with her seething rage, "Who the hell told her she could _choose_?" She clenched her fist around her pipe, "Why the hell didn't she text me?"

"Bleh, I could guess a couple reasons" Sombra shrugged.

"That prick, thinking she can do whatever the hell she wants." Amelie stood, putting on her coat, "Take me to that slave's house."

During the day, the neighborhood looked different, still shitty, but it was not visible. They alleyway previously was also easy to see the ed to, which led to a small, brown shack at the back. Amelie got out, throwing her used cigarette and placing a hand on her gun. Just the atmosphere alone made her feel as if she needed to be on guard at any given moment. She and her small gang members walked down, and Amelie almost kicked the door down but, Gabriel held her back and knocked calmly. Growing impatient as no one answered, she opened the door, surprised it was unlocked. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, before stalking inside.

In the corner was Lena, fast asleep under four pairs of blankets, " _Cherie_ " Amelie hissed. Her eyebrow twitched as she received no response, "Ignoring me and sleeping is not the best idea." She walked over and paused seeing her extremely pale face and her quick breaths. Lightly, she placed her hand over her forehead and growled, " _Merde_. She has a fever".

She let out an annoyed sigh, and picked up the unconscious girl in her arms, carrying her out the door. "I'm taking it with me."

"But...madam?" Gabriel was completely confused by her actions.

Amelie lightly placed her in the car seat and stared at her for a moment before turning around to face Gabriel, "I don't care what you **do** or **how** you do it. But please, make sure this lump of shit is out of my sight. It's getting on my nerves." before the others could respond, she slid into the limo and slammed the door closed.

Gabe sighed, pulling out a phone, "Hello? Yes, I need to sell a...shack?"

8-8-8

When I woke up, there was this unusual, fuzzy white light. Was I dead? I mentally shrugged, at least I'm not in Widowmaker's clutches anymore. I blinked a few more times and began to sharpen my vision and get a clear view of my surroundings. I was in a bedroom...but not mine. I gasped and looked down to my hands and feet, and saw that they weren't tied.

Savvy, I'm not in some rape situation.

"Good instincts _cherie_." said a familiar French voice.

I whipped my head around to the source, and I viewed it was Amelie who was sitting on the couch next to the bed. I swore, "Bloody hell". Never the fuck mind, I can already feel the rape coming. She stood up and walked towards me and I continued to look around, "Where am I, luv?"

"The base." She deadpanned, "Your sick ass was near death, and I brought you here. Sleeping for 2 days straight. Lousy doctor said I should start looking for a different slave if you didn't wake up today."

"2 days?!" I gasped. I rubbed my face and yawned, "Sorry luv, didn't mean to get ya through this trouble. I'll go home now."

She crossed her arms, " _Non_. I sold your lump of shit."

What the fuck?

"You did _**what?**_ " I snapped, turning my enraged expression at her, "Who the fuck told you to even think that?!"

She seemed unthreatened however, "You'll be moving here. At base."

What? Moving where? I blinked owlishly, "Mistress...what?"

"Do your ears not fucking work? I said you are staying here now. It was irritating me having you live there, so you'll live here. There is no room for negotiation."

"Uhm….okay?" I squeaked. I mean, it wasn't that _bad_ of an idea, but 24/7 on base without an escape _does_ sound awfully life-threatening..

"It's either here or the damn streets" Amelie smoked her pipe.

I looked around for a moment, and snapped my gaze back up to hers, "Wait, my stuff? Where is it?"

She nodded her head towards the coffee table, "All there. Calm the hell down."

I let out a breath of relief then stared at the room. It was really nice, the bed was an actual bed with a pretty brown frame and white covers. There was a huge TV and couch in here too, with an actual closet and some shelves. "Is this all mine?"

" _Oui._ " Amelie looked at me. Sometimes the woman catches me off guard with her gorgeous expressions. Her eyes were so intense and her face was so flawless and breathtaking. But they all belonged to a witch, rather wasted if ya asked me luvs. "You'll be the only one living here. I used this room when I had to spend the night here, but I don't need it anymore. The bathroom and shit are down the hall. This is the Main Office level, so don't walk around naked...unless you want to _cherie_ " she added with a quick lustful glance.

I rolled my eyes, cheeks reddened, at the unneeded commentary, "You know I can't possibly pay for this."

"You life belongs to me, so I suppose I can pay for you when your broke ass needs help surviving. " She smirked. I didn't know if this was her being kind, but I appreciated it anyway.

She chuckled, lighting her pipe again. "Besides, my fucking piggy bank could buy your whole neighborhood"

I take it _all_ back.

She yawns, "Your fashion statement is an insult to my country, so be glad I didn't blow your useless brain out when we first met. I had Chris and Gabriel get you some new clothes over the last two days. If I ever see you in a fucking baggy shirt again, I'll slit your throat"

Despite her crazy threats and insults, she actually did alot of me. I grinned at her, genuinely this time, "Thanks Amelie"

Instantly she tsked, while flinching lightly, and turned away, "It's whatever."

As she walked out of the room, I quickly inspected the place. I opened my closet and had the glorious display of new clothing. How long had it been since I'd actually bought something other than food? Or slept in an actual bed?

Widowmaker probably would never understand nor care about how much this all meant to me. I pulled out a slutty white piece of lingerie with a purple lipstick imprint on a sticky note, attached to it, and instantly my mood soured, along with a heavy blush. And also why I hate her so much either.

I was going to live in a mafia base? I sat down on the couch, "I have been summoned into the spider's web". No matter how much I was going to complain, in the end, this place was 100000x better than that damned shack. Now I wouldn't have to walk for an hour every morning to get here and maybe Amelie would pipe the hell down about me escaping and etc.

Hastily, I pulled out a brown polo shirt and some khaki cargo shorts. They felt so clean and soft as I pulled them over my skin. I looked forwards again, they bought me shoes too? I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. I took a quick glance at the hanging mirror as I tried, and failed, to contain my hair.

It was kinda fun to be spoiled.

8-8-8

I walked into the Main Office and was immediately greeted by crying, wissy gangsters whom thought I was done for. They have such great faith in me. I laughed and reassured them that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, sending them back to their previous places. I walked up to Amelie's desk and she looked up, immediately with a scowl, "Who the hell told you to wear that you fool."

I frowned and looked down at it, "You did luv? You said you'd slit ma throat if I were to wear my usual s'ff"

Amelie was red. " _Merde._ Take it off"

I grinned, "Awhhh, are you blushing luv? Like what ya see?"

She growled, "Like hell I am," she looked a bit flustered as she continued to yell at me.

"You've been gone for three fucking days, get to work _cherie_."

For once, I obeyed with no retorts or remaining comments. The gal was a pure shitface, but I supposed since she did this all, I can be compliant for a day. I found myself working twice as hard though, the witch was more needy and the entire base was filthy as hell. Imagine if I disappeared for good, and I shivered merely at the thought of that.

As everyone went home and the base grew quiet, I was offered a sort of serenity I haven't had in a long ass time. Instantly, I ran to the bathroom and stripped, hopping into the hot water. Now this was something I hadn't felt for a while. Hot water.

I hummed quietly as I ran shampoo through my cowlicks, letting the water run down my skin. It was so nice, luvs, like Holy Omnics. I rubbed the soap over my body, becoming deeply amused and began singing loudly and obnoxiously.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ILL TELL YA WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT

SO TELL ME WANT WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT

I WANT A

I WANT A

I WANT A

I WANT A

I WANT A

I REALLY REALLY WANT, WANT A ZIGAZIG-A~"

I wrapped a towel around my body and exited through the doors, still singing Spice Girls loudly, drying my hair with another cloth. As I turned the corner, my body hit something soft, but hard. I shrieked and looked up, seeing a pissed off French woman, who looked ready to kill.

"If you ever try to sing again, I will rip your tongue out and shove it down your disgusting throat."

I shrieked again, "B-Boss?! I thought you left with everyone else?!" I frantically spoke, desperately hoping that I didn't disturb her with my _amazing_ singing capabilities. She looked down at me and growled, before cocking a brow. She glanced at me, looking up and down, before smirking lightly.

"Are you seducing me?"

My face grew hot and I stuck out my leg to kick her, but, unsurprisingly, she caught it with one hand. "Perverted Witch."

Instantly, her eyes widened and let go, "If you don't walk away right now, I will pin you down and do more than give you another bloody hickey."

I nodded, feeling my entire grow hot suddenly, with her last comment. Immediately, I blinked to my room and slid down the door right after I slammed it close. That..that fucking horny witch. I took a couple seconds to slow down my beating heart, before finally regaining myself and changing into some pajamas,

I waited for a bit, before heading out the door once again.

Now, it was time to explore!

8-8-8

I slipped out of my room and squeaked the Main Office door open. "Who is it?" groaned a certain French boss.

Goddammit. I thought she went home?

Shit, can't run now.

I walked in, smiling awkwardly and sheepishly, "I was uhm...just...exploring..?"

Amelie didn't make eye contact with me, only continued who she was doing before. Did that mean it was okay? I took the risk and walked fully into the room. It felt so different without the talking and bodies. I turned around and watched Amelie write some things down.

What did she do at that desk all day? And what about the days she went for a trip? What was...being a mafia boss like at a young age?

"What." Amelie glared at me, "Ever since you entered, you were drooling all over me."

I huffed, "You're too cocky! Was just wondering what you were doing, you stroppy mushroom"

What was with her? She was acting differently. I've been in here for at least 5 minutes and she hadn't bossed me around or insulted me. I watched her brush back some loose strands of her hair, and if I didn't loathe the witch so much I probably would've jumped on her.

She was stressed.

"Is...everything alright luv?" I gently asked, sort of in fear shell lash out without Gabriel next to her.

Amelie's eyes were slightly red and she had small bags under her eyes. She was really tired, it was obvious. I cleared my throat, receiving no response, "You should go home if you are so tired.."

"Shut up." She deadpanned.

I sighed, clearly the gal didn't like pity. But neither do I, so what can I say? Wasn't tired but, I didn't want to wait for the beast to explode. So, I headed for the door. "Wait." She called out right before I placed my hand on the handle.

I froze. Shit, what I do now?! Taking a deep breath, I turned around so I could face her. She looked a little different from normal, her face seemed to be softer and less on guard. "Yes, mistress?"

"Stay here till I leave" She yawned gently, writing something on a piece of paper.

I chuckled a bit, "Do you not want to be alone since Gabriel isn't here, luv?"

"Just shut up and sit down, you damn annoyance." She scowled, not taking the time to look at me while she said it.

She is so fucking confusing.

I sat on the couch and silently stared at her. Despite being sent from the depths of hell, it was hard not to respect her. She worked hard to keep her people sade as well ran an entire organization. She was so young too.

"You know, if you don't stop gazing at me like that, I'm just going to assume you are inviting me to come and take you completely." Her eyes were on me, making my blood pump faster, giving me a lazy smirk.

I frowned and looked away with an agitated hiss, "Why do you always say things like that? You're just a lousy, damned tease."

Amelie chuckled, "Your idiotic expressions bring me joy."

FUCKING LOUSY SH-

I let out an annoyed breath, "You're a fucking bully."

Amelie yawned, "You act like such a delicate virgin. It's rather annoying."

You know what, my shack sounded really nice right now. I scowled and held onto a pillow, "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about." I seethed, slowly approaching my limit with the huntress.

"Would you rather I do it then?" She stood up and instantly my stomach dropped. "You shouldn't call your boss a fucking tease. Especially when she's fully capable of carrying out her words, _cherie_ "

I widened my eyes as she neared the couch and I threw the pillow at her face. She froze and as the pillow I threw fell, it revealed a very, very irritated Amelie. Yet again, I found myself pinned against the couch as I tried to free myself, "You know, you have a lot of guts." Her voice was in the (as I like to call it luvs) murder tone. "Always testing my emotions _cherie_ , do you not understand who you are dealing with?"

She slammed my body further into the couch and I let out a yelp as my head hit the edge. She paused for a moment and I looked up to her panting. Okay, maybe it was the position we were in or that I was suddenly just extremely tired, but seeing her luxurious body and hace hovering over me made me _really_ hot.

Amelie seemed to catch on (Devil senses) and she chuckled, "What a lewd expression." Her voice was so smooth. Instantly I shut my eyes, frantically shaking my head. "What? Do you not enjoy sex~?" She chuckled, and smirked, clearly entertained by my reaction.

I clenched my jaw, "Mistress, let go." I started speaking lower, my eyes still sewed shut, "You're crossing some pretty dangerous waters with me right now."

She leaned in closer, making my heart beat faster. "Really? You seemed pretty excited two seconds ago. Even now, your heart is racing. Are you nervous?" She hummed in amusement.

Instantly, I opened an eye, seeing her face was almost right on top o mine. Quickly, I slammed my head into hers and escaped. I blinked out the Main Office door, and bolted to my room. Quickly, I slammed the door shut and locked it, even though she'd probably has the key.

Slowly, I slid down the door, leaning my back against it as I thought about what the hell just happened. I looked at my chest and noticed that my heart was still beating faster than normal, and not just because I just ran for possibly my life.

I looked at my hands, and spent a portion of the night just pondering.

 _What the hell is going on with me?_

That night I spent the whole time in my bedroom, hiding from the witch. Tomorrow definitely wasn't going to me fun.

* * *

 **In case there are few who are wondering, yes, the story has an ending. The epilogue that I've thought of is rather amusing, so stay tuned of course! As you see later on in the story, there are going to be some topics that might seem cliche or might edge you on, so fair warning. But please underrstand that it needs to be done in order to have the proper character development!**

 **But on another note, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and as always R &R please. It helps me greatly.**


	5. Testing Emotions I

**This is an additional chapter to make up for the past couple of days and my inconsistency. However, I will be taking a week or so to not only create the next parts, but to not overwhelm future readers and current ones with daily chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of combining Lovex1's plot and Overwatch characters together.**

* * *

This particular morning, I was more unwilling to walk into the Main Office. For Omnic's sake, I was really stressing last night. I stood outside the doors for who knows how long just thinking of the different punishments that fucking sadist would come up with.

"Lena?" A voice spoke, causing me to spin around and slam my foot into the person out of surprise. I blinked owlishly for a minute, seeing I kicked Chris and let out a breath of relief.

"You scared me luv." I held out my hand to help him up, bringing him back to his feet.

Chris fixed his jaw, wincing as he touched the developing bruise. "You've got one hell of a kick"

I shrugged, "I'm sure the French Bitch has made you felt worse"

"What are you doing out here? Mistress'll be pissed if you don't go in soon." He spoke hurriedly as if desperate to keep from creating an awkward silence.

I placed my hand on my neck and rubbed it sheepishly. The bruise was just barely there, but still very much visible. "Stupid perverted witch." I mumbled. I looked up to Chris who was still staring awaiting an answer, "She's gonna be pissed at me either way"

Quickly, I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Chris slipped in behind me and I tried to follow him but, of course the witch who sees all, stopped me, " _Cherie._ " Her voice was stern, as if she were scolding a child. "Come here."

Goodbye world.

I turned, putting my hands in fists to fight the strong urge to run away. Why did I have to obey her every command?! What did I have to be afraid of? Besides her gun, knife, fighting skills, unique temper, physical body shape, and the entire base full of murders at the mercy of her command. Okay, her entire being was something to fear.

Once again, I found myself in from of the ivory skinned devil, awaiting my inevitable death. I smiled, sweat pouring down my body, "Y-You know luv… I-"

"Shut up." She glared at me, resting her lips on her hands. I nodded, swallowing. "I don't like it when my toys disobey."

 **Whothefuckareyoucallingatoy? WhyIoutta** -

I tilted my head, desperately pulling back from saying my thoughts. You know if I just happened to have a gun near me 24/7 like this witch, perhaps I wouldn't be so scared. The air was completely still, all she was doing was glaring at me. It made me anxious and nearly drove me insane. Right as she was about to speak, the loud ring of my holy, goddess, heroic phone interrupted her.

Her face twitched like an annoyed brat, and I help up a finger, flipping the phone to my ear. "Not now, Jesse." I stated into the cell.

"Oh, nice try, but I am not that person." A chilling, feminine voice filled my ears. My heart stopped and my stomach dropped. I knew this voice all too well. My grip tightened and my expression tensed with pure anger.

"Why the hell are you called me." I growled.

Amelie started to speak to me, "Tsk. Are you ignoring m-"

"How the fuck did you get my number." I interrupted the annoying woman, earning an irritated crack of her clenching her seat in anger. Instantly, I left the room as Amelie began to shout at me, prohibiting me from hearing anything on the other end.

"Quite a lively place, you seem to be in. How it feel to drop down to a lowly maid?" The voice chuckled.

I punched the wall, placing my forehead on my arm, "Don't waste my fucking time, what the hell do you _want_."

"Vhat I vant to talk about, is not something I can say over phone. You understand fully vell I desire so, be a good girl and come to old base." The asswipe on the other end hummed, her Russian accent boiling my blood.

"Screw you." I shut the phone, taking a huge breath as the silence once again began to surface around me. I kneaded my forehead, regaining my calm, somewhat cheerful composure before going into the office. Upon entering, I was greeted with the scene of Amelie having Chris at gunpoint, with Widow's Kiss in her hand. She was breathing as well as positioned like some crazy psycho, and turned to me, a cigarette perturbing from her lips, with her golden, devilish eyes.

Shit.

"You little shit, ignoring me. That better have been one hell of a phone call, because it's the last one you'll ever fucking get." She walked towards me but, was held back by Gabriel. "Let me go." She hissed, trying to lounge at me.

"It's fine Gabe," I sighed, not in the mood to run away today, "I don't care"

Instantly, Amelie was released and shoved me into one of the mahogany side tables next to the wall, my impact making a slight dent into it. She was panting slightly, her eyes intent on murder, however. "Why did you come with Chris, 30 minutes late?" I paused for a moment, embracing her words.

You're kidding me, right.

What the actual fuck.

"That's what you're so fucking pissed about?!" I growled, matching her furious glare.

Amelie gripped onto my shirt, bringing my face closer to hers. This was the point where I started to get petrified again, despite my previous courageous, angry screams. "So, you can screw him, but when _I_ come around you hit me and run? You fucking little tease" She shoved me into the table harder again, making me wince, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

So she was still pissed.

I opened an eye, still in pain from the impact, "You...were joking luv!" I opened both eyes, "We were talking cause I was too fucking scared to come in here, what the fuck is the problem?!"

"Who do you think you are talking to _**cherie**_ " Her voice got deeper and smooth, with a rough French accent. Awesome! Not only was she a demonic, perverted vampire sadist, but now she was also fucking insane. This day just gets better and better. Slowly, I watched her close her eyes and clench her jaw, biting harder against her pipe. "Don't you even think about being late again."

Instantly, she let me go, causing my butt to slam on the ground, as she turned back to the desk. I looked forward to the completely stunned crowd of gangster, WHO BETRAYED ME AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TALK THE CRAZY BITCH OUT OF IT! But, I suppose I couldn't blame the lads, Amelie was truly terrifying sometimes.

I let out a breath, and got off the ground, my hands patting down my now messed up clothing. My eyes turned to Amelie who was perfectly comfortable on her little throne, as though nothing just happened.

Hastily, I rushed over to Chris, who was groaning in pain with pieces of broken vases all over her. Apparently, she did more than hold him on gunpoint, but who in Omnic's Crisis throws fucking vases of all damn things?! "Here we go mate" I grunted, taking his arm over my shoulder and pulling his heavy body up.

"Stay away from each other." Amelie spoke, her voice tense with absolute order. I growled, fed up with her ever-changing attitude. As I helped Chris to the couch, I turned to Amelie, "Why the hell are you being completely bonkers? And if even if I _was_ fucking Chris, what's it to you?!" Delicately, I placed some bandages on Chris, as I began to patch him up.

"Are you _trying_ to make me irritated?" Amelie lit her pipe again, staring at me with vague eyes.

I let out a sigh, putting another bandage on Chris's chest, which seemed to tick Amelie off a bit. "There's no use in _trying_ when I've already succeeded."

"I've already told you that I don't like it when others touch what's mine" Amelie let out a puff of smoke, smirking. "Especially my special ones."

I shook my head, averting my gaze to the door as I headed towards it. As I shut them, I let out a breath, feeling my face get hot. Why the hell was I blushing?!

"Don't say stuff like that…." The word _special_ echoing through my brain, "...you dolt."

Holy shit, was I some sort of masochist? She called me her toy for globber's sake!

Sucking in a breath, I headed down the elevator to prepare for dinner. Today was way more exhausting than I mentally prepared for. I looked down to my phone….very exhausting.

8-8-8

Everything seemed normal, I was on the couch, gambling with the other boys and Amelie was at her desk, discussing something with Gabriel. A normal evening inside the Spider's Web. Until Fareeha came bursting through the doors, panting with nothing but pure worry occupying her face, "Mistress!" She ran forward, "Answer the phone!"

Amelie looked up to Fareeha, her eyes sinking into panic as she instantly pulled the white phone on her desk to her ear. Everybody was staring at her. What was happening? There were several thoughts going through my mind, ranging from another Mafia threat to their pizze running 15 minutes late. To be fair with the last thought, _anyone_ would be bloody murderous about that.

The widening of Amelie's eyes made the whole air grow tense, it was suffocating. "What the hell?" She grit her teeth, clenching her free fist. She stood up instantly, making the gangsters around me repeat her action. "Alright. Okay."

She slammed the phone into the receiver, making me jump a bit. Instantly, she put on her coat, threw her pipe to the side, and took out a cheap cigarette to put in her mouth, "Get the car, we need to catch a fucking rat." I gasped, who the bloody hell is stupid enough to rat out _Amelie Lacroix?_ , "That little bastard Karli's been trying to send our goddamn data to an unwanted group of people right under my fucking nose. _Petite merde qui devrait être épargné je serais obligé de baiser son cul pour première fois_ "

Karli..?

Was she serious joking?

"What data, madam?" Sombra walked behind her, as they headed for the door.

Amelie fixed her blouse, "OUr fucking list of allied Mafias as well as history of our debt collects and crimes. If the little shit succeeds, we'll have the government and enemy families all over the place." Almost instantly, the whole place filed out and I was by myself. It's not like crazy shit doesn't happen all the time, but I've never seen the boss panic like that. They must've done a lot of illegal shit to worry about,

But who am I kidding? This _is_ a mafia after all.

I yawned, sinking into the couch and pulled out my phone, shocked as the screen lit up. 24 missed calls from "Jesse McCree". Why the hell would that dude call me so many times?! Right as I was about to call him, he beat me to it, his contact lighting on the screen as the phone rang.

"Omnics, whatcha want mate?" I growled.

Jesse's voice was serious, catching me off guard, "I know you talked to her earlier. What did you say?"

I let out a breath. Oh that. I played with my nails as I talked to him, "I told her to screw off, as usual."

"It's not the usual Lena." He scowled. "Do you even know what's happened to her and the others over the last damn year?"

I tense, "What?"

All he did was breathe, as if he were trying to find the words. What in hell was she talking about? "...You should run. Things have gotten worse than you think, Lena. The bitch came by the base fucking looking for you and forced your number out of me. I don't know what pricks she has spying on me and I don't want a cap in ma' head, so I can't say much."

"Leave?!" I leaned forward, my face stiffening, " I couldn't even if I tried! I live here now, there's no chance of escape, don't be a bloody ass."

He let out a breath and seemed to be in a hurry. "You _live_ there? Okay, that's probably for the best then. We probably won't be talking for awhile after this, but please be careful and stop answering her calls."

"Jesse, why are you so freaked out? It's not like she can do shit." I was angry. Jesse was acting like some pussed out kid after watching a horror movie.

"I'm not fuck-" He paused and took in a deep breath. "Listen, everyone's lives have changed since you left. You know what she wants, but I don't think she's messing around anymore. She and some other met some people...Some real shitty people with power." It was silent again. Then I could hear his faint breaths that eventually turned into words, "I gotta go. The rest of us are doing what we can to keep them from hurting you, so stop talking to her."

 _The rest of us?_ Who else was involved?

Then the line disconnected. I stood silent, staring at the wall across from me. What the fuck is going on? I began to call Hana who just said the same damn thing. Stop talking to her. Don't call us. You're in danger.

Who the fuck was in danger? Me?

Lies. I was in more danger here in this base.

There really was something going on in the end but...what exactly was I supposed to be afraid of? Perhaps my ignorance or own cockiness of my personal skill was the cause of my future trouble. I should have listened to them but, I guess it was a habit of mine to get into trouble.

Besides, they say it's the errors in life that help guide us towards the future, after all.

 **Part 1 End.**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading, this is the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be coming out between 1-2 weeks from now!_**

 ** _As always, R &R please and add this story to your favorite/follow please ;D_**

 ** _Have a nice day~!_**


	6. Foes and Flaws II

**Hi! I'm back for a somewhat of a teaser chapter, for the next part of the series. This is the first chapter of the Part 2 arc, so enjoy! I won't be updating for a couple days after this, just as an fyi, but don't worry, the next chapter will arrive next week!**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is Lovex1's plot/script and Blizzard's game. I was just the one who decided to mash the two together._

* * *

The ground was cold concrete, stained with blood all the way up to the walls. The only light was two flickering bulbs bolted to the ceiling. Karli laid in the center, her face covered in blood with her hands and feet tied.

"You know, most people don't like it when their pets betray their owners." Amelie walked forward, into the light. She was pulling leather gloves onto her fists, slowly as if to savor the gory moment, "So, do you expect me to be any different, you _salope?_ "

The other men and women stood in the back, holding the boss's coat, and watching the show silently. Karli looked up silently and managed to spit a bloody piece of mucus right before Amelie's spiked stilettos. She grinned, however, feeling the adrenaline pulse through her veins.

She feels _so_ _**alive**_.

She bent down to pull Karli by her long, black hair. "When you and your lover were in debt, I was the one who saved you. Gave you a job, allowed you to become someone somewhat important. And this is how you repay me? Interesting." Still holding Karli's head in place, Amelie slammed her fist into her cheek.

Karli grunted, coughing up puddles of her body's liquid. "It-t meant shit….compared to t-the…" She violently started hacking before continuing her last sentence, "...the c-cash they.. offered."

Amelie tsked, before smirking, "And this is where it left you, _non_ ~?" She slammed Karli's head into the ground and stood up, her face melting into a dark, merciful gaze. "On your deathbed."

Gabriel walked over, handing the boss her exclusive weapon, Widow's Kiss, and slowly walked back to the others. Amelie unbuttoned her top button on her white blouse, clicking the bullet into it's chamber. "You should be honored _cherie_ , for _merdes_ like you, I'd normally give you to my people to play with. But, I suppose you _did_ work for me for many years, least I could do is to make it quick."

Amelie held the gun and without even a moment for anyone to breath or speak, the shot of the pistol filled the air. The dark haired mistress was dull as she looked down at the carcass of her prey. She turned around, pulling down her sleeves while the others put her coat back on. "So, she gave it to Volskaya, hmm?" She turned to Gabriel, who was writing it down. "For such valuable information, she chose the shittiest one to give it too. Tsk."

"Looks like we have some cleaning up to do. We might be busy for a while, chica" Sombra chuckled, and cracked her neck. Instantly, the boss walked forward, leading the others. The door shut, leaving Karli's cold, dead body to rot in the darkness.

"So it appears." She stated, as she took out her exclusive pipe and let out a smokey "O".

8-8-8

 **Lena's POV**

I was pissed.

The fact that she thought she had any fucking threat to hold against me, made me angry. The fact that Jesse and Hana were frightened by her, pissed me off even more. I wished she'd walked right through that door so I could shove a silver bullet up her arse.

The door opened and I widened my eyes, "What the fuck?! How did you find me?!" I shrieked, throwing a lamp at the individual.

"...You're asking to die, _cherie_." Amelie looked up, her eyes glowering dangerously, with glass decorating her shoulder.

Just my frogging luck.

I squinted my eyes, clenching my teeth, "Sorry?"

Instantly, she bolted towards me. Worth a shot, I guess luvs. I booked it towards the door but felt my waist being pulled back as my hands latched onto the handle. I gritted my teeth, forcing my whole being, despite being small, to keep her from prying off.

How many times have we repeated this scene?

I felt myself smile a little then slowly turn into bubbly laughter. This action makes Widowmaker pause, and hiss, "Why are you laughing?". My hands weakly went off as my giggles went on longer, causing Amelie to let go as well. I turned around and slid down the door as Amelie stared at me.

I looked up. Despite the fear and torture this guy causes me, overall…"I'm really happy, luv." I smiled, noticing a change in expression in Amelie. She covered her mouth and looked away, her face as red as a cherry.

"What's with that random explanation…", She hissed, "Don't smile like that...you look foolish."

I grinned, despite being insulted, and poked her leg. "Does my smile make you blush?" I laughed, "I swear, you are like a grade schooler sometimes, luv". She hmphed, before saying, "Shut up." She looked back to me. "Why are you smiling?"

I leaned back, closing my eyes, "Sometimes I'm just really glad you found me that day."

Amelie's gaze lingered on me for a moment, with an unreadable expression, and then she turned, "Gabriel, hand me our files on Volskaya"

Volskaya? Didn't Alejandra mention that before?

I widened my eyes at my next question, "Whatcha do to Karli?"

"Lena." Sombra warned me.

"What the hell do you think _cherie_?" Amelie pulled out a paper from a manilla folder, "She's dead. Her body was left to rot, in the same place where I placed a bullet through her skull."

I guess that's what I was expecting. I bit my lip, "Is Volskaya the one she gave your data to?"

" _Oui_ " Amelie let out a sigh, writing something down, "It is a very bad idea to steal a powerful mafia's data, however."

I was half listening, the other half focusing on the thoughts I had prior to their intrustion. I looked at the ground silently, letting my questions and contemplations drown my attention and mind. There were voices around me, but the world felt so silent, I could only hear myself and _her_ , I could only sense my own presence and hers.

Suddenly, I jumped, hearing the ring of my phone. I blinked, my eyes still dull and dazed. Amelie looked at me like the others, waiting for me to pick up the constantly ringing phone. "Pick it up, you stupid pest." The mistress hissed.

I looked down seeing the unknown numbers from before, lit up on my screen. I bit my lip and stared at it as if I were trying to look right through the entire phone. Amelie glared at me, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Instantly, I took a deep breath, returning to reality and answered. I slammed the door open, earning a terrible hiss from Amelie, and walked into the hallway. All I could hear was small breaths and chuckling on the other end.

"Are you that scared, Lena?" She whispered.

I shook my head, staring at the ground, "I've never been afraid of you, no matter how obnoxiously big you were." My teeth gritted to keep me from slamming the phone into the ground. "You've been gone for 3 fucking years and you decide to show up now? You are a goddamn Soviet coward."

"Maybe," she chuckled, "But aren't you as vell? Hiding in that pretty little vitch hunt of yours?"

My eyes widened, "How the hell did you kn-"

"Like I said, you have something that I vant, Lena. And I intend on receiving. Things are different, now that everyone has gone and you only have 4 bitches left. Over these past 3 years, I've-"

"I don't give a flying fuck on who or what the hell you are now," I growled, squeezing the phone. "All I know, is that we have some unfinished shit to deal with, _luv_. What ya want is something you can't have once you're drop dead."

I heard her laugh, "That's exactly vhat I vanted to hear. You haven't changed. If you still aren't some little vussy, then meet me."

"Savvy." I hissed, "The old base, 10 p.m." I slammed the phone into the ground before he could answer, watching it fall to pieces. My hands wrapped around my brown cowlicks and started to breath heavily, placing my forehead onto the wall.

I was pissed, mates.

I was done.

All I wanted was to watch that stupid pink haired hag's blood run between my feet.

"Lena..?" I heard Sombra quietly speak behind me and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "What did you do to your phone? You good, chica?"

I nodded and looked to her, seeing her flinch as my eyes met hers. I'm sure my expression was rather scary and unexpected. "I'll clean it up."

"Lena…" She touched my shoulder.

I paused, and gently pushed off her fingers. "Leave it alone, Sombra. I'm just a lowlife slave, don't waste your time worrying about things like my shit."

I didn't want pity. I didn't want someone to hold my hand and tell me "it's gonna be okay". Lies. Bloody all of it. It would all be lies. I've heard too many to want more whether it were beneficial to me or not. All I needed was myself.

After scraping up the pieces of my now deceased cell phone, I went back into the Main Office. I was expecting a raging Amelie but, she was silent, reading a couple of files while everyone else was doing their usual routine.

My chance was now.

I walked over to Amelie's desk, "Do you want coffee, ma'am?"

She looked up to me, and stared for a moment, making me a little anxious.

I appeared moments later with a hot cup of brown liquid and went behind her desk. Instantly, my hand "shook" and I spilled the hot drink all over her lap and the glass crashed onto the floor. She let out a hiss and I widened my eyes, "Ah fuck! Sorry luv!"

"Shit." She managed to save the documents and was holding them over the desk. Quickly I pulled some napkins from my bag and hurriedly tried to dry her pants. My hands slid over her inner thighs, and I felt her legs twitch. I looked up, seeing her eyes were faced away in an attempt to not get turned on.

I grinned cheekily.

My hands slipped deeper into her legs, and my eyes turned to her shelves on her desk. ON them, was her different weapon choices. How unsurprising. My left hand grabbed her black pistol and I slipped it into my bag as I copied the actio with the wet napkin.

One thing Amelie forgot, I was still a bloody good criminal.

"I'll get more luv" I looked up, meeting her eyes and saw them linger on me before she turned away.

"You are very useless, for a slave." She shook her head.

I smirked and walked away, "Oh?"

8-8-8

The world was dark, there were no lights in this neighborhood, only to lit up moon and small stars. But, growing up in this shit place, I've learned how to make due without needing to see much. My steps led me to a small alleyway, at the end was this tall, chain fence. I chuckled a bit as my hands latched onto the metal, and I began to climb over it, "This takes me back."

I landed lightly on my feet and instantly turned to the left to this abandoned, small building. The door was wooden with the glass completely shattered. It looked like this place had fun while we were..gone.

Most people would have paused and took a breath to take in the fact they were about to probably kills someone. Or that they are returning to a place they spent their life in, but haven't seen in 3 years. But, I couldn't.

If I paused now...I probably wouldn't have moved again.

I opened the door and felt my heart beat faster. The creepy creak just added to their eerie goddamn mood. I looked up to the ceiling, seeing the lights were still there. Turned to the left, hoping they still worked and flipped the switch. Only one turned on.

"Prompt, as usual." A voice chuckled. My body tense and I looked forward, seeing the one person I've hated for the past three years, the face I wanted to destroy, sitting in a torn up, velvet chair.

"Zarya." My eyes narrowed and my gaze darkened just as the mere sound of her name. She chuckled, moving her pink as a fucking crayon head to look at me.

"I see I'm not the only one who's changed." She looked at the outfit I was wearing. A black dress, this time, covered by a jean jacket and converse. "Last time I saw you, you could not afford the good shoes."

I grinned, sitting in the couch across from her. I cross my legs, spreading my arms on the back of the seat, "One of the few perks of being a _maid_." A cigarette stood between her lips, and I let out a breath, closing my eyes. "Ya know, you and the mistress share alot of the same fucking qualities, luv."

"Oh? Is _she_ now your new lover?" She grinned, blowing out a cloud of smoke, "You move fast."

I lifted an eyebrow, glaring at her, "New? You act as if I had a lover before." I snickered, leaning forward, "You and I both know, love and fucking are two separate things."

She hummed amusingly, and put out her cigarette on the old tray. "Oh but, I vas very much in love vith you, Lena, I still am." Her eyes were so malicious is was digsusting to be in the same room.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. You used me for power, and I used you for pleasure. Didn't seem like a bad idea at the time."

She grinned, leaning back in her chair, "Too bad, little MIss Gang Leader ditched everyone. IN the end out little affair didn't give me my end of the deal. Once you left, everyone else didn't give a shit anymore and I vas stranded. Not very far, don't ya think?"

I clenched my jaw, angered by the little innocent gam she was playing. I stared at the bitch, "And whose fault do you think that is."

She laughed, "I suppose I hold a bit of responsibility for that, as vell."

"Enough with the bull, Zarya." I yawned, "Get to whatever you wanted, and then we'll be done luv."

She leaned forward, intrigued, "Hmm, alright. Vhen the gang ended, I still wanted to be a poverful gang. Money, pover, and fear over everyone else. So I left town, and made this one bitch fall in love vith me. Her father vas the boss of one of the Mafias, so I did shit and earned the pop's trust. THe old fuck let me join as his apprentice and once he's dead, I'll be big boss." Her eyes narrowed onto mine, "And that's vhere you come in. You have power over the others, vhether or not you are still ";eader". I'm sick of being that old fart's bitch, so, I vant you and the other to kill him for me."

"Kill a mafia boss?" I hollered, "You are bloody _insane_ "

"There's stuff in it for you guys as well. I vant the gang to join the Mafia and this time, ve can actually get vhat ve vanted. I'll have the money and the power that you failed to obtain, and you'll be like spoiled bitches underneath me."

My grin lowered to a frown at the pathetic deal she was trying to make with me. "You actually think I'd do fucking anything for a pathetic bitch like you? I'd rather pop a bullet through yours than that poor old guy's."

"Really?" She grinned, "I've heard that you've become apart of Talon mafia, right? Vell, if you von't do this shit for me, vhat about your little fake family? I'm sure you've heard the name Volskaya roll around that shit place. Turns out you and the old man may have more problems that you've been let on." She lit another cigarette, grinning at her retort.

I hitched a breath, "Are you fucking telling that you're an apprentice for those Volskaya bitches?"

Zarya let out a laugh and nodded, "Yep. Once I found out ve stole your ata, I figured this vas perfect chance."

"You're gonna get get what you bloody deserve, since you stand no chance against that crazed demon." I let out an irritated breath, "This was a waste of my bloody time."

"I don't just _vant_ to become the damn boss, I'm doing this for everyone." She hissed, "I'm doing vhat you couldn't."

"For _us?!_ " I let out a laugh, "The gang was made because I just so happened to meet this people. They promised to help me get revenge. It was purely boredom. The gang was made to bloody cure it. It was when _you_ joined, that's when this whole power fucking shit brainwashed everyone."

She snickered, "You act like you veren't involved in making everyone think that vay. No one made a move vithout your approval. You vanted to steal and murder as much as me."

I let out an exasperated breath, "Of _course_ I bloody did. I went throught shit when I was a fucking kid, I wanted to kill the entire fucking world. I've stolen since I was 6. I didn't need _you_ to tell me to do that shit when I already bloody did it."

"Then why did you leave!?" Zarya growled.

I stood up, pissed, "You fucking killed my dad! My father, and you bloody murdered him."

"He vas going to make you quit. Vhat vas I supposed to do?" She yawned, making me grow even more pisse, "I vasn't lying vhen I said I'm in love vith you. I vant us to go back to that, I vant us all to become vhat ve've alvays vanted."

I shook my head, lowering my tone. " I will, and never did, _love you_ Zarya. We just fucked because I wanted sex, this is what you wanted. I never wanted the power...no one did." I sat back own, leaning back as my hand rested in my bag, "I'd rather fucking die than go back to that shit."

She grinned, "Very vell then."

The floor creaked and instantly, I let out an annoyed breath as I closed my eyes. My fingers wrapped around my gun and I extended my arm all the way out to the right and heard the bullet ring throughout the small building. "You're an idiot if you thought that I didn't expect this, luv."

I turned, seeing one of his, probably fucking mafia, bitches' corpse bleeding on the floor. Zarya chuckled, "You never fail to disappoint." I pointed the gun to her head and cracked my neck.

"I could never fucking forgive for killing him, you goddamned asshole." I shot it but, the gun was lifted up by some force last minute and missed her head. I turned around, seeing three more guys, all holding knives. "Seriously? You're going to come at a girl with a gun with fucking knives. I almost pity you you much to kill ya luvs." One of them had their hand on my wrist and I slightly maneuvered my fingers so I could face the gun at his chest. I shot it and chuckled,

"Almost, luvs, almost."

It's not like I was as good as Sombra, or any other trained killer, at fucking shooting. But, it was easy when you have idiots coming at you with literal _knives_.

I stood up, seeing the other two were trying to climb over the couch to get to me.

LITERALLY idiots.

Almost uninterestedly, I popped two caps through their brainless heads.

It also helped that I had a bit of experience.

Spinning around, I held up a gun to the empty chair where Zarya was supposed to be. I clenched my jaw, "Fuck." She left. What a little shithead.

I looked at the four dead bodies and growled, slamming the gun back into my bag. In this neighborhood, dead bodies was a normal thing to see. So a problem with the authorities wouldn't be something to stress over. But the fact that Zarya wasn't lying dead with them would be.

"Fuck!" I kicked the couch, watching it move back a bit. What a damn coward. She hasn't fucking changed.

I let out a deep breath and stormed to the door, slamming it open with my small foor. My eyes looked up and I nearly shrieked with the surprise. My back slammed into the now shut door as I gazed upon the 6 people who stood in front of me, "A-A-Amelie?!" My eyes widened, viewing the ivory skinned bitch leaning calmly against the brick wall.

Not only him but, Sombra? Chris?! Gerard?! Fareeha?! AND FUCKING GABRIEL TOO?!

Amelie looked up, her sharp tooth grin glowing through darkness, "Stealing my gun and acting fucking weird as shit, _non?_. Did you not think I wouldn't notice? I'm impressed though _cherie_ , I never thought you'd even use the damn thing, let alone kill 4 poor fuckers."

"And a gang?" Gerard let out a loud laugh. "You're more interesting than we pegged you to be, Lena."

"How long…" I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself together, "...How long have you been here?"

Sombra chuckle, "Heard the whole phone call, how she was gonna die and shit, but ya surprised me chica."

"We followed you here." Amelie leaned off of the wall, closing her eyes, "I can't let my thing make a mess without the proper cleanup crew, _non_?"

She was...was she...trying to help me?

At that time, it made me angry. I thought she was trying to pity me, that they didn't think I could handle anything. That I was weak. "I don't need your help." I growled, "I did just fine on my own. Don't stick your fucking nose in my damn business like some mutt."

Amelie expression lowered into a terrifying scowl, "The _fuck_ , did you just call me?" Gabriel held his hand in front of Amelie to keep the beast contained.

"We were trying back your dumbass up, so you didn't get yourself killed, _chica._ " Sombra growled, "What if the bitch had more bastards? What if they were professionals like us? You can't possible take on more than one skilled Hit-man, that's a challenge even for me."

My blood was already boiling, I was being unreasonable but, it probably wasn't a good idea for them to be trying to reason with someone who just killed 4 people. "So what if I couldn't?! Don't get involved in _**my bloody shit**_ unless you are _**fucking asked.**_ "

Chris stepped forward. "Lena-" The boss shoved the red head back into the wall with her single hand. Amelie's expression was stern and serious. I didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved that she's not blowing her fuse. "Alright." She turned around, fixing her peacoat as the others followed her. "Steal from me again, I fucking dare you. You will find your damn eyes ripped out with a spoon." She stated coldly, as she walked away.

As they disappeared, I slid down the door and let out a breath. My head hung in between my knees as I tried to gather myself, the fact that they actually came here to help their maid, I should've started crying and made out with Amelie like any other bitch. BUt, I was so caught up with the fact nobody could help except for myself, that when others tried to take care of my own problems, I got pissed.

Friendship was a strange thing when you grow up around untrustworthy people. I had people that called me their "friend" but I never knew what that meant. It just sounded like a emotional, mental, and quite possibly physical trap.

It's not that I didn't want to burden people or some fucking selfless shit like that. No, this isn't a fucking cliche ass novel. I though relying on others, receiving help when not asked was them showing that you were weak. I thought, since I always had been, being alone was the only way you could be strong.

And in this bloody world, weak wasn't something that you could be.

* * *

 *****IMPORTANT*****

 **I have a very serious question, and it will affect the future chapters.**

Should I make Widowmaker a Futa?

 **Please send a review as an answer, for your decision might help my own.**

 *****IMPORTANT*****

 **As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please R &R. For those who have, thank you very much, and as for some constructive critics, I have updated to meet those agreeable standards :)**

 **Until next time, cheries.**


	7. Foolish Mentality II

**HEY GUYS :D**

 **Part 2 is here! And I've read the positive feedback, and so I believe that I have reached a decision. I was surprise to see on how people didn't want a futa Widowmaker, but I'm still having the opinions open for now, until the end of Part 2 maybe 3 at least. So PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD MAKE WIDOWMAKER A FUTA!**

 **Now, we are getting into the beginning stages of the real drama now, there is going to be some intense moments on Lena finding herself and who she is after going through some crazy ass shit throughout her life. I know it might seem annoying for her to just keep repeating her mindset, but it _is_ necessary for the character development, for you shall see later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is Lovex1's plot and Overwatch's characters, I just happen to mash the ideas together**

* * *

It was late when I arrived back at the base and empty, so creepily empty. Not gonna lie, I was absolutely exhausted. My body lugged its way up to my room and I basically collapsed on the bed. My eyes skimmed the ceiling and fell down to the coffee table where I was partially blinded by the reflection of some metal item that stood upon it.

Once again, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on it. As I got closer, I stared stunned at the white and silver pistol that was sitting comfortably on the white surface. You know, I probably should've been more shocked that there was a fucking unattended gun in my room but, I'm living in a Mafia Base. This is rather expected.

My eyes locked onto the small note that was placed next to the weapon and a new cellphone with the words: "Special Pet" on the front. My eyebrow twitched.

How fucking formal.

I opened it, letting my eyes skim the words. A small smile appeared on my lips and I rolled my eyes at the words: "Don't be foolish. - Vampire Huntress."

"She even signed as a vamp, huh..." I shook my head, chuckling, "The gal's such a confusing assface." Lightly, I put the note back and took the gun in my hand, loving how it felt within my grip.

It was fully loaded.

I lifted an eyebrow. After I killed four people... with her stolen gun... the woman decides to give a beautiful, white and silver pistol... to a retired Gang Leader.

I laughed, flipping the gun into my bag, "The bloody witch is either a dumbass or..." I smiled, staring at the note. "She's trying to trust me."

8-8-8

"If you try using that gun shit on me," Amelie spoke, glaring at me as I ruffled through my bag for wipes, "I will end your life before you have time to pull the damn trigger. Got it?"

I gulped, nodding frantically, "Yes, ma'am."

My hands grabbed onto the wet towelette and I rubbed off the tea Chris spilled on his shirt. My movements were shaky as I could see the glaring Amelie in the corner of my eye, "Didn't I tell you two idiots to stay away from each other?"

"Yes." I let out an irritated breath, trying really hard to remove the stain from his shirt. "And I said something that irritated you and then you called me special and confessed your undying love for me, then we got married and had 3 kids." I stood up, my voice as dull as Amelie's blank face, "Oh. I hear one crying, excuse me for a moment."

Amelie blinked, trying to gather everything I said. Was the bitch actually contemplating whether that actually fucking happened!? "Wait!" Her voice paused me as I was halfway out the door.

I turned around, "What is it, honey?"

I watched her eyes widened, and I nearly gasped at the sudden change in expression. She turned away, muffling her angered sentence into her hand, "Would you stop being such a fucking annoyance and get me coffee?"

I laughed a bit, feeling a tinted blush cover my cheeks. "Yes, ma'am!." I closed the door and headed downstairs, staring at the ceiling with a small smile.

You know, that scenario didn't sound so bad.

Demon children sounded cool. I wonder if they'd have wings? Oh! Maybe they could have spider senses, or even be blue? What if they could go through time too! That'll be somethin' alright.

Well. There's no use on stressing over it.

As I walked into the Lobby, I was greeted with five unsuspecting guests. Jesse, Hana, and one other. I widened my eyes as they talked to the (new) deskman. "W-What are you doing here!?" I yelled, gaining their attention.

Their eyes lit up and they ran over to me quickly, "Oh thank god." A Swiss blonde hugged me tightly.

I was in utter shock, it took me a moment to actually grasp onto the reality of the situation. That was actually staring at these three people I hadn't seen in nearly 22 fucking years.

"A-Angie?" I looked to her then up to the other two companions, "Jesse? Hana? W-What the fuck are you all doing here!?"

Angela Ziegler's eyes were glazed. She cried so fucking much I'm shocked she hasn't died from dehydration. "We heard you met up with... with Zarya. By yourself! Jesse called us and we came down to see if you were okay!"

Jesse stepped forward, his eyes flaming with anger. He was terrifying when he wanted to be, "Are you a damn idiot!? I told you not to fucking meet up with her, and what the fuck did ya do? Met up with her. You oughta be lucky you are alive, _partner_."

I shook my head, "We had crap to take care of anyway. Besides her little minions are nothing but little pieces of shit."

"She's an apprentice at a Mafia, Lena." Angela growled.

"There's more than one or two of them. Zarya will keep going after you, you know." Jesse finished.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to tell me what a Mafia's like. Listen, I appreciate that you guys are worried but, I can handle it myself."

Hana clenched her jaw, "You always say that, you know!" She growled, "I don't want your help. I can do it on my own. Don't pity me. It's always the same with you! There's a difference between doing things on your own and just being a dumbass!"

I narrowed my eyes, "What? Do you think I'm so fucking weak that I can't take care of my own problems?"

"We're saying you can't take on an entire Mafia." Jesse spoke over the others. "Her little minions keep coming around the neighborhoods. What exactly does she want from you, Lena!?"

I turned away, "She keeps saying that she wants the gang to join the Mafia she's in. But in order for that to happen, she wants to hire us as fucking hitman to kill the current Boss. Apparently, the globber is so desperate, she was willing to kill me if I refused."

"I thought she just wanted you to be her bitch." Angela rubbed her temples, "This no longer concerns just you then, okay? We're going to help-"

I nearly punched her as I yelled over her, "Just go home! Did you guys come here to piss me off!? If this concerned you directly, Zarya would be out looking for your asses too!"

Why was I so pissed off? I was overreacting way too much. But my mouth wouldn't stop moving. It wouldn't stop yelling.

Jesse placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic sigh, "I get you don't like pity or help from anyone but, there's a point where you need to give in. Not being able to admit when you've reached your limit, that's what makes you weak, Lena!"

Weak. My eyes narrowed, engulfed in a never-ending sea of pure fury. I tightened my fists, preparing to send her flying across the room. My mouth opened to speak but, another voice came out. "What makes her weak is that she lacks not only skill but intelligence as well." This voice was the last I wanted to hear from.

Angela and the others stood stunned, as if they were watching the fucking president stroll by or some shit. I turned around seeing the unfortunate figure of Amelie with four of her men behind her (Gabriel, Gerard, Fareeha, and Sombra). "Why the fuck are you here?" I spat.

Amelie looked down to her cigarette as she blew out a puff of smoke. "This is my fucking building, smartass. Watch that bitch mouth of yours." My expression loosened seeing the monarchy scowl in her eyes.

"Fuck." Jesse growled.

Sombra chuckled, leaning against the front desk, "Hanzo really misses you, chico."

I looked behind me to face him, seeing a small blush and angry glare cover his face. "Shuddup."

Hana looked to Sombra and just from the absolute, over-the-top blush the bitch was displaying for the purple shaved-haired asshole, it was obvious they fucked.

Jesus Christ I need to handle my alcohol better.

"I was wondering where my toy fucking went." Amelie lifted an eyebrow, grinning, "Turns out you had a little party that you didn't warn me about."

"That you weren't invited to." I growled, making her smile die down to a threatening glare. "If we're fucking done, I have shit to take care of. Leave." I turned to the others.

Angela grabbed onto my wrist before I was able to evade the entire situation, "We're only worried about you... Please. Didn't we make the gang in the first place so we could help each other?"

I let out a breath, yanking my skin from her grasp, "The Gang is over."

"But we're still friends right!?" She desperately cried out, "You have to depend on us! If you don't let us help you then... then..." She hesitated before letting out her next words, "We'll just take care of it ourselves!"

Instantly, my eyes turned cold as I whipped around and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Why?" My voice was sharp and thick with malice. "Why do you keep insisting I can't take care of my own fucking shit? What is going on between me and that goddamn shitface is much more than any of you fuckers! And you fucking know that! Nobody has ever helped me! Why is it so fucking different now!? Why are you treating me like I'm so pathetic!?"

"Because you are." Amelie's voice interrupted, considerably colder than before. "Just look at yourself."

I turned my gaze towards her, clenching my jaw, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"You turned against your own goddamn ally." She stepped onto her cigarette, meeting my glare completely unfazed. "You're weak. Stop this bullshit about how you don't want to be fucking weak when you already are. Hell, you are too caught up in this cloud of stupidity, you probably don't even realize how _idiotic_ you fucking sound. "

I snapped.

Instantly, my hands lunged out to strangle her but, her arms wrapped around mine, pulling my back towards her chest as my arms were immobilized. Her elbows were under my armpits as her painfully strong arms tightened around mine, "What? Did you think you were going to be able to hit me?" She chuckled into my ear.

I struggled, groaning in irritation, "How are you one to talk?" I hissed, closing an eye at the pain. "You killed your own fucking ally yesterday!"

"Ally? The bastard fucking stole my damn data. That shit's worth more than your entire fucking life, bitch." She growled, her breaths constantly blowing next to my ear.

My fingers felt a slight soft sensation and I grinned pulling at it. Her long, precious dark hair was within my grasp. I pulled up, earning the beautiful groan of pain from Amelie's lips. Which I immediately regretted two seconds later.

Suddenly, her foot swiped me from underneath, throwing my body into the ground, chest first. I gasped for oxygen, feeling all the air push out of me at once. The asshole pulled my arms behind my back, holding it with a single hand as the other one shoved my face into the cool ground. I let out a yelp feeling my cheek scratch against the floor.

"And you do... this..." I could barely get the words out with all of her weight on top of me, "...t-to me... Am I not your... your a-ally?" I coughed.

I could hear her pissed off, low growls through the long silence. "I'm doing this because your my goddamn ally." Her lips neared my ear, "Look at yourself. You think it's just because you don't want to be fucking weak. Really? Are you fucking kidding me? You are too much of a dumbass to realize your own fucking reasonings."

"And how the hell would you know how I think?"

She shoved me harder into the ground, "Do you even know why I fucking took your goddamn ass off of the streets?"

"Why would I!?" I growled, "I hardly know what you fucking think at all, dammit!"

Amelie got off me, harshly. I felt Jesse and Hana try to help me up but, I swatted them away and I glared at Amelie and the other bastards as they walked away. "Don't worry. I won't help you pathetic ass out. I'm a mutt right? Don't stick my fucking nose into shit unless asked?" She walked into the elevator lighting her cigarette, "Get me my fucking coffee before you go and die."

I looked up to my friends who all had cold glares. Each one of them passed by me and headed towards the glass doors as I sat on the ground, rubbing my sore cheek. Angela was the last one to pass, "You really should listen to that Boss of yours." She sighed halfway out the door, "If you want to get yourself killed, fine. We won't fucking get involved, just like you made it oh-so clear."

The door slowly shut as their bodies disappeared. This is what I wanted. So why did I feel so hurt? It's not like I was begging for fucking attention. Were they right? Was I being an idiot? Of course I was but, I didn't know that back then.

I knew what Amelie was saying but, my mind wasn't expecting the excuse so it seemed as though I was unaware.

I thought that I should hate the asshole for fucking doing that to me.

But, no matter how fucking mad I was, my body knew something I didn't. It understood what Amelie was trying to do for me when I was too fucking idiotic to notice. Everything seemed so dark, but, for some reason I didn't want to escape it. I wasn't going towards the light they were giving me.

But...why?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and I am also here for some additional information:**

\- Each part will most likely be between 5-6 chapters each.

\- There is an ending, and it will be in Chapter 25. **HOWEVER** there **_is_** an epilogue!

\- Some might wonder on why I made Zarya the villain, and not Emily. So after many debates myself, for the epilogue that I have written, I think it is perfect for Emily's role, and very very satisfying to say the least ;)

 **So in total, there are going to be 26 chapters, (Chapter 26 being the Epilogue). So it will be completed once that last chapter has been published.**

 **But anyways, please R &R. Helps me find any errors and helps me clarify things if needed :)**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **\- tdfztdz**

 **\- Sonic2196**

 **\- RRWhitey**

 **\- MysticGohanSSJ3**

 **\- AND OF COURSE THE LOVELY GUESTS!**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next times _cheries_.


	8. One and the Same II

**Happy Early Valetine's Day!**

Here is my gift to you all 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot is from Lovex1 and the characters are from Overwatch :))**

* * *

 _1 year ago_

 _The pavement was cold and rough underneath Lena's skin as she laid on top of it. The sky was gray, making the alleyway seem so much darker to her. Her hair was nearly black from grease and her skin was taped against her bones from lack of food. She let out a cough, shivering underneath the cruel winter sky._

 _Her stomach roared with hunger, making her flinch. There was another sound of which made Lena's caution double. The noise was coming from the front the trashcan she was hiding (sleeping) behind, making her breaths grow soft and her movements, silent._

 _"I get it already." The voice was rather feminine and sounded quite angry, "Just deal with the shit, what are you? A couple of bitches?"_

 _Lena slowly moved her eyes up, seeing the back of some dark-haired woman. She seemed to be smoking a cigarette, judging by the gray cloud coming off of her. Her stomach made a noise again and she hitched a breath, hoping she did not hear it. And she didn't._

 _Out of the side of her pocket was the beautiful, green image of money. Lena widened her eyes like some desperate, starving animal and reached out her shaking hand. It'd been awhile since she was able to steal so easy. People were getting clever these days, making the crime a little harder to commit._

 _She was so hungry and so cold._

 _If there was a God, perhaps he was trying to save her right then and there. All she needed was just a couple dollars... just a couple and she could hope to survive for a couple more weeks. And here was her chance._

 _Her fingers lingered her pocket as she shifted her weight, still yelling into the phone wildly. Instantly as she stood still, she swiped the cash as gracefully as the flowing wind. She examined the money and then widened her eyes, letting out a victorious laugh, "N-No... way."_

 _"Stealing from me, are you? Not a good idea." Lena let out a yelp as the ivory-skinned woman leaned over the trashcan, smiling at her like some sort of demonic entity._

 _Lena backed up, tightening her grip on the money and shook her head, "You rich assholes have everything!" She spat at her shoes, lifting herself to her feet, "For God-sake you're carrying fucking $5,000 in your pocket! I... just need a little okay!?"_

 _The woman stepped forward, her terrifying grin still on her face. She was so calm, making Lena grow uneasy. She looked backwards and saw her steps were leading her to the end of the alley, a fence. "I don't share my shit."_

 _Lena's back banged into the chain linked fence and she pulled out a knife from her jacket from her torn up shorts, "Go away!"_

 _She only laughed, "Didn't your parents tell you not to wave fucking sharp things around?"_

 _Lena narrowed her eyes, "Unlike spoiled globbers like you, my parents didn't do shit for me. People like me need to get by, by doing shit like stealing when we are by ourselves. So just back the fuck up and go home, luv."_

 _The woman stared at her for a moment, letting the intense silence settle. Then she grinned which caused Lena to tightened her grip on the blade, "You'll make for an interesting toy." Her hand gripped her wrist, "Let's see... Are you all fucking talk?"_

 _Lena grunted and kicked out her leg which was only caught by her other hand. She chuckled, "For the bullshit scary act you try to put on... You're an idiot." Using the support of her two hands, she twisted her body towards the woman, kicking her free left leg into her face. As she released, her body dropped to the floor._

 _The woman chuckled, completely unaffected by her last move. She widened her eyes as the number of men in suits multiplied, all surrounding her. A purple-haired woman turned to the she-demon, "Wow, what fun did we miss, Mistress?" Lena widened her eyes at the name the demon received._

 _The "Boss" chuckled, pulling out a silver pistol and pointing it straight at Lena's, short brunette head. "You really pissed me the hell off, cherie" She widened her eyes, backing up into the fence._

 _Her hands let go of the money as she flailed, "Okay there!"_

 _"You should really pick your targets better." The woman placed another unlit cigarette in her mouth, her glare turning a little savage. "You might mess with the wrong Mafia."_

 _Lena widened her eyes and pales slightly, "Mafia? Are you fucking serious?"_

 _"She's got one hell of a mouth." A tall, dark-haired man chuckled. He seemed to be wearing a jacket, that oddly looks like a lab coat._

 _"You got two fucking options, you waste of space" The demon woman bent down, pressing the metal against her head, "For stealing from me, you can either repay your shitty sins by getting bullet to the head or coming back with me and work your ass off as a slave until you die from exhaustion."_

 _Lena tried to growl back but, her entire being was too intimidating. "I-I..." She coughed harder, feeling her chest throb with the hacking. Die right then and there. Or die in a Mafia Base? Well, she's had worse ideas. "I'll go with ya, luv."_

 _The woman grinned, "Good." and she stood abruptly._

 _"That accent..oddly sexy" She stated while smirking lightly, make the smaller girl blush heavily, despite almost dying._

8-8-8

Present.

 **Lena's P.O.V**

3 days, not a single call, threat, or even encounter from Zarya or her bitches. Despite the fact I probably would've wanted to stay away from Mafia men out to kill me, I was growing impatient. And so was the rest of the Talon Family.

It's been almost two weeks since the data was stolen by Volskaya, and it seemed to be getting more troublesome the more days that went by. Gabriel had been away for the past 2 days, trying to scout their base since Amelie had no luck trying to pry it out from Karli. Just being inside the Spider's Web made me nervous, everyone's stress was visible in their faces and lack of sleep.

Especially the boss.

It was strange. The mafia and I were looking for the same people yet, we weren't on the same team. This was probably because they were after the whole damn crew when I was only after Volskaya's snarky little apprentice. Of course, I was already aware even if Amelie found the base, there was no fucking way in hell she'd give me the address since she's repeatedly and annoyingly repeated how "she won't help my bitchy fucking ass out."

For some reason, this turned into more of a game for me than an actual problem.

I'm an insensitive gal, I know.

But, I didn't want the she-demon to find Zarya before me, considering Zarya is also her threat as well, she'd kill the pink headed asshole. But, that was my duty. I wanted to kill her myself. So, I needed to find her before Amelie.

Unfortunately, I made the fucking genius mistake of breaking my old phone so not only do I not possess Zarya's phone number but she no longer possessed mine. My only option was to go outside and force whatever bitches she had looking for me to give her bloody number. But with the shit, never-ending fucking hours that asshole demon gave me, my time was unfortunately slim.

"Get me so more damn scotch." The dark-haired evil spirit spoke, holding up her empty glass.

I sighed, "Boss, this is your tenth bloody glass. As much as I'd love to see ya die from alcohol poisoning, how about I get you some water, luv?"

"Now." She glared at me, her horrifying expression more intense due to the purple bags that now decorated underneath her eyes.

I gulped and took the glass, "Got it mate."

Fucking drunken Demon.

I made my down the elevator to the kitchen, pulling out the almost empty bottle of alcohol and poured the last drops into the cup. I stared it for a moment, "I really should give him water." Even as Satan's wife, surely her human form can only handle so much.

Instantly, I dumped the liquid into the sink with the glass and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. Hastily, I made my way back up to the top level and walked towards the Spider Web's doors. But, on the other side stood a rather unsuspecting (hilarious) situation.

Sombra stood by Amelie's desk, propping the Boss's arm around her shoulder to support the mumbling drunk. I covered my mouth, letting out a small laugh. Oh man, Amelie you really bloody outdid yourself this time. Fareeha turned to me and widened her eyes, instantly whispering something to Sombra.

Sombra made the same expression.

"Are you going to sit there and talk shit about me like some gradeschool girls or are you going to say it to my face, luvs?" I lifted an eyebrow, walking over the demon's desk and placing the now unneeded water on the surface.

Sombra chuckled nervously, "Ah..chica, as you can see... the Boss is sort of..."

"Hammered?" I laughed, leaning my head back, "Even demons have their limits!"

Amelie started to whisper something about marrying a man who awfully sounded like Gerard or some shit, and that made this whole situation all the more entertaining. "And Gabriel isn't here to take her home. So we're sort of... screwed."

"So?" My laughter died down, "You guys take shifts to guard her damn house throughout the day, right? Just fucking take him home yourselves, it's not that difficult luvs."

Chris interjected, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "About that... You see nobody is actually allowed to enter her house unless there is an emergency. Other than that we all just keep guard outside."

"Why should I care?" I yawned, almost excited over the fact that this means I've got some free time.

"Because we need you." Sombra smirks. I don't like it when Sombra smirks. This is when you know that you are going to be involved in some deep shit. "We need you to take her, chica."

Instantly, I let out a laugh, "Oh bloody hell, yeah right!"

"Think of this as your alone time with the seductress." Sombra winked, making my blood boil with anger. "Besides, you're the only one she's never forbidden to entering her house."

"I've never been to it in the first place, dumbass." I rubbed my forehead in irritation. "So what you're saying is you want me to play the sacrificial lamb for you fucking pussies?"

They all smiled, nodding in unison. These bastards had no fucking shame.

I let out a breath, "Fine... Fine!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

Why am I risking my life to go to this Demon's lair? Good question! But c'mon, who the hell wouldn't be interested in seeing the forbidden chambers of a demonic Mafia mistress?

Fareeha and Sombra were now carrying the drunken gal out of the doors and towards the elevator with Hanzo and I following, "Hanzo and I have a shift in a half hour so," Fareeha spoke, "We'll take you to her complex."

"You guys are such assholes." I shook my head as the elevator doors closed, "Making your maid do this shit for your sorry asses."

Sombra laughed, "You aren't just our maid."

"Maybe to you. But to this damn gal," I poked the Mistress's shoulder, "I've been her toy since the first moment we met. I don't even think the snake knows my fucking name!"

Fareeha chuckled as the doors opened, revealing the lobby, "You're probably the only one fucking stupid enough to think that."

I growled as we walked out the doors, into the night, "Stupid!? The asshole sexually harasses and threatens me every damn day!"

A limo was waiting in front. Sombra gently laid the Boss onto the leather seat, "I don't think you get exactly what the Boss is thinking."

"And you bloody do!?" I slid in next to the half-conscious demon.

Hanzo chuckled, entering on the opposite side, "We've been with her for much longer than you. The woman is easy to read once you get used to it."

I frowned, looking back up to Sombra , "She nearly killed me a year ago. To think I'm anything but her slave is shit."

Sombra and the other two laughed, "You still don't get why the Boss didn't just shoot you and took you in instead?" She seemed to have quite a bit of bloody amusement from my sentence, "Just think about it, this heartless chica doesn't take mercy on fucking anyone. Especially people who steal from him."

I looked down to my hands, refusing to give in. "Whatever..."

"Anyway," Sombra leaned against the limo door, "If she regains herself or something. You can use that exorcism shit again and maybe you'll escape death."

Before I could retort, she shut the door, leaving two cracking up bastards. I growled to myself, looking outside the window.

"Why am I in a car?" My entire being froze as I heard Amelie's voice next to me.

Fareeha and Hanzo laughed, "Don't worry." Fareeha snickered, "Until she's fully sobered up, she thinks everything around her is some dream."

Oh my fucking god.

I let out a laugh, looking to Amelie who was slowly closing her dazed eyes. "People shouldn't drink alcohol if they can't handle it."

Fareeha and Hanzo lifted an eyebrow, "Like you're one to talk." Hanzo shook his head, "Last time we were in a situation like this, you were the one half-conscious and Amelie was the one catering to your drunk ass."

My head throbbed at the memory, "Let's never bring that up again, luvs."

As I looked out the window once more, it seemed we were going up hill. There was nothing but grass and trees and the concrete street we were driving on. As the limo came to a full stop Fareeha immediately opened her door, "We're here."

I maneuvered myself out of the vehicle and nearly shitted myself. Seriously.

The place was fucking enormous.

It was two story, modern mansion. There was a gate that I guess we passed through where two guards stood. The street expanded into a large, flat drive way that could fit more than 10 cars I swear. My favorite part of it, was the balconies on the second story and the lights that illuminated it.

Some of the building seemed to have more windows than walls. Different sections of the structure were different colors or materials. Some were black or white and others were made of tan rocks. it was gorgeous just staring from the outside. And it was the only house on this large hill.

Fareeha and Hanzo led me forward towards the front doors. There were at least 10-15 people patrolling this entire place at once. This felt like the fucking white house. The person right outside the doors seemed hesitant to let me through but my two guides said some shit that persuaded him.

When he opened the door, I felt every mischievous spark in my entire body ignite. I was going into the forbidden lair of the she-demon. This was like pressing the bloody red button that says "don't touch!" I just had such a craving to do it!

Instantly, I felt Fareeha and Hanzo drop the boss's weight onto me, leaving me to support this damn fat ass. But, uhm, you didn't hear that comment from me luvs.

"Her bedroom is upstairs. Once you are done, get out quick before you die." Hanzo chuckled.

Then the doors closed behind me. "How bloody reassuring." I sighed, looking forward.

I gasped viewing the inside. Okay. Angela... not even Hana's house was comparable to this shit. Mostly what took up the enormous living room was this little hole that was literally built into the fucking ground with several couches installed on the side and little coffee and side tables in the middle. There were three steps on the staircase leading down to the little hole so you could actually sit down.

In the back, by the fire place there was a bar and a small entryway that led to the kitchen and dining room. To the side was my goal, the stairs. I grunted, dragging the fucking lardo across this football field of a room to the steps. She mumbled with every movement, making it hard to take this task seriously.

I lifted her up the stairs and after at least 15 minutes we finally made it to the top. I stopped for a few moments to catch my breath then continued down the hallway to the room I assumed was her bedroom. Not that the double doors were glass and I could see right through the door or anything.

I slammed them open with my foot and took a second to soak in the glamorous bedroom. There was a large purple bed with black pillows and a black folded blanket at the edge. Across from the doors was a wall full of only windows and across from the bed was a door that I guessed led to the bathroom.

I groaned as I slammed the Mistress's body into the bed. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I continued my duty, removing her shoes and coat and other mindless accessories. Slowly, I pulled the covers over her and stopped as it reached her chest. Her expression was so... adorable.

I chuckled, moving a few of her messy dark strands out of her face. She scrunched her nose at the action and opened her glazed eyes to meet mine. I should've been scared but, with this expression, all I wanted to do was pounce on her. "Lena?" She squinted.

So the gal does know my name, after all.

I smiled, "Ah...yes, Miss?"

"So in this dream your in my room, huh?" She smiled. She looked so dazed and so beyond this world but, for some reason it felt so intimate.

"This dream?" I blinked, lowing into a squat, "You dream about me?"

I meant it as a joke... but... she responded softly with, "They are normally nightmares. I'm glad this time it's not."

I widened my eyes, feeling my face grow extremely hot. I wanted to respond but, I didn't know what to say. My chest felt really weird in that moment, so tight and so hot. So, so hot. "N-Nightmares?" My voice squeaked, betraying me. God, I was so bloody lame.

"Like the first time we met... It's always that damn alley. It was so dark... so fuckin dark."

My throat tightened at the memory. How long did I sleep there? Not just in that alleyway but, in those cold streets? Everyday, it felt like the air got colder and the world around me got blacker.

"It really was..." I moved my fingers through her hair, "...so dark in there."

My eyes went up to gaze outside the windows to the breathtaking view of the lit up world below. Seeing this, I probably should've been happy or serene but, this room made me feel so sad. This entire house... was just so...

"Are you lonely, luv?" I widened my eyes, realizing what I bluntly spat out and covered my mouth.

Amelie hummed in response, "But you are too, right _cherie_?" Her eyes were slowly shutting, "That's why I took you away from that shitty place. I was thinking maybe you were suffering the same darkness that I was... I guess you could say I felt that we were sort of the same person."

Not only was I in shock of how fucking soft and sweet her voice was but, that she was letting me... into her heart. Her arm reached out to the other side of her bed and I couldn't help but feel so incredibly sad. The bed was made for two people but, there was only one occupant. Every night... she had to return to this empty house and this empty bed.

This house felt as dark as that alley.

And just like me, she had to suffer all by herself.

My eyes had a tender gaze as I looked her slip towards a soft sleep. She looked like this when I caught her sleeping in her office sometime ago. Such a cruel woman yet, she looked so soft. Would she look at me like this if I manage to squeeze all the way into that barricaded heart of hers? What expression would she make when she told someone she loved them?

At that moment, I had a strange longing to see that expression... directed towards me.

"Thank you...Amelie." I smiled, lightly tapping my forehead on hers as I closed my eyes, "For giving me a way out of that dark place." I opened my eyes to see her sleeping, flushed face, "I will try to help you out of yours."

Lightly, I closed the doors and walked outside. Fareeha was the first one to greet me, almost surprised that I wasn't harmed, "You're alive?"

I growled, "Yeah."

"Did she say anything?" Hanzo approached.

I smiled a bit and looked own to my hands, "Yeah."

Fareeha and Hanzo looked to each other, lifting their eyebrow then shrugged, "Alright, well the limo is waiting."

I walked towards the black car, letting myself drown in my thoughts.

Loneliness was the one thing I could never escape. I could leave those dark streets but, emotion and feeling was the one thing that permanently hurt me. I wanted to help her so badly. I didn't want her to suffer more than I was since she was able to destroy a small piece of the large darkness that swallowed me.

I wasn't too sure why I felt so obligated just with that drunken babble. But, just with a few sentences, it felt like she was able to understand every emotion and thought that passed through my mind. It felt a little less... lonely.

Perhaps I was just trying to hold on to this small feeling of bliss I had. Even though she helped a year ago, it didn't make me mad. It made me feel grateful. And I'd never felt this feeling before.

What was happening to my heart and mind?

She was changing it, luvs.

She was...changing it.

* * *

 **As always, please read and review luvs!**

 **Hope ya enjoyed the chapt, until next time mates :)**


	9. My Heart II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot came from Lovex1, and the characters are from Overwatch.**

* * *

Gabriel still wasn't back.

Today was his 4th day gone without so much as a phone call or text message saying he's okay. Everyone was on edge before... now it was past normal anxiety. These fearless bastards were switching from anger to complete silence.

"Then we should go out and fucking look for him." Sombra slammed her hands into Amelie's desk, making everyone flinch.

Amelie looked at her with stinging, cold eyes, "Don't be a dumbass." She sighed, pulling out more papers, "Until we know where he is, your bitching does nothing but make you look pathetic."

Sombra growled, her eyes shaking from pure agitation. I'd never see the gal so pissed off before. To be honest, it was hard not to enjoy. "What the fuck are you doing!? Just sitting here at this damn desk of yours!? Maybe you grew into a fucking pussy after these years, huh?"

The room went silent and the air was suffocating with the tension. Amelie didn't say anything, she only wrote a couple things down, pushing Sombra a bit too far. "What if he's fucking dead!? What!? Do you not give a shit about him, chica!?"

Mistress's eyes grew wide with fury, darting their fiery gaze towards Sombra . The purple-haired female's anger wavered, seeing what expression she made the demon put on. Instantly, Amelie stood up, grabbing Sombra by the collar and pushing her against the wall. "That will be the last time you called me such a vile world, are we clear?"

Harshly, Amelie slammed her fist into Sombra's cheek. Again. And again. Until it was blacker than the roots of her hair and blood was pouring out of her mouth. Eventually, some of the guys grew some balls and ran over to pry to woman off of Sombra. I rushed over to the injured female but, she just shook her head and shooed me away, "Don't, chica."

"Playing cool won't do anything but fuck you up more, luv" I lifted an eyebrow, pulling out my first aid.

The demon shoved the people off of her as she fixed her coat. She looked towards me and pulled out a cigarette as I dressed Sombra's wounds, "You're lucky as hell you're fucking that other woman. Or else I'd ban you from touching my slave you ignorant fied."

I hissed whipping my head around to face the prick, "Her name is Hana. And whoever touches me is my fucking problem not yours, mistress"

Arguing with her really wasn't a good idea, considering she was on the verge of blowing up the office.

"How many times do I have to remind your ass?" She blew out a puff of smoke, her eyes dark golden and horrifying. "You belong to me."

Hard to believe this is the same gal as the woman took home yesterday, right luvs? If she heard what she said yesterday, she wouldn't have the balls to say that again "ownership" shit again, I betcha.

"So I've heard." I shook my head, turning back to Sombra.

My body has felt really weird since I took her home that one day. It's hard to be normal around Amelie since for some reason I'm seeing her differently. Maybe my eyes have a new filter or some shit but, not only does the bastard seem more beautiful but, she's less intimidating to me. Still fucking scary as hell but, it was as if she was now a little more transparent instead of a cold rock.

Of course, she isn't acting much differently. And this is the bad part. I'm starting to like all of her shit, her fucking flaws, face, and bits of kindness she rarely shows! All through one goddamn conversation! But, to be honest I've always appreciated Amelie, whether or not I admitted it at the time.

I also really wanted to fuck her.

Maybe I was just in heat? I paused. Wait what? The fuck was I turning into, some sex-driven omega bitch?

Either way, it was really fucking annoying.

Amelie sat back in her chair, returning to whatever the hell she normally does with her folders and I stood with a scowling Sombra. She mumbled slanderous terms towards the demon Boss of which I completely agreed with but... at the same time I knew better. "You know, Amelie is the most worried, luv" She winced as I placed a cotton swap on her cheek, "The asshole is well... an asshole or at least that's what she likes us to perceive. But, like you say sometimes, it's easy to see through her."

Sombra growled stubbornly, looking away, "So what the fuck is she doing just sitting there? She's not doing shit! She never does anything!"

I chuckled a bit and looked down for a square gauze. "It might be hard to believe but, those folders actually hold some meaning. They are probably more valuable than every gun in this complex."

Sombra sighed, "And how does some maid know anything about those untouchable files? No offense, chica."

Delicately, I began to tape the soft bandage to her cheek. I licked my lips in focus and began to think of my answer, "Well, I don't know how much shit you heard between me and Zarya that one day but..." I grunted, holding it in place so I could get more tape. "My mother died when I was 13, raped and shot. And as the vengeful girl I was, 2 years later, I found those fuckers and killed them and had just a bit of fun while doing it."

She lifted an eyebrow, "And by fun you mean?"

I chuckled and winked, meeting her gaze, "An eye for an eye right? Don't worry, I didn't rape them but, I made sure they weren't able to fuck anyone else again even as corpses."

Her thighs clamped together to control her cringe of pain from my revelation . "How does that have an relevance?"

"If you'd shut your face, maybe the story would get to that? Savvy." I shook my head, finishing up her bandage. I sat back and looked at her, trying to remember the scene carefully. "They killed my mom because she stole one of their files. One of those files equals millions of information as rare as damn unicorn. Of course I didn't realize my gang took down an entire Mafia at the time until my dad so inconveniently decided to fucking tell me what exactly was the reasoning of her death."

Sombra's eyebrows lifted, "You and your little friends took down a goddamn Mafia?"

I nodded, "That's why I don't need your help." Sombra was about to speak but I cut her off, "That subject is over. If you want to know more, how about coming up for air when you are fucking Hana and ask her your annoying questions."

The both of us walked out, me heading downstairs and Sombra seemingly still wanting to talk. "I already have talked to her. You know, she's really sorry for saying that shit the other day. We all just don't want you to kill yourself, hermana"

Don't get angry.

I let out a breath as we walked into the elevator, "I know."

"Then why haven't you talked to her the last couple of days?"

My eyes closed, "If you haven't noticed, I'm in a prison. My phone broke, nobody has my number, I couldn't contact fucking anyone even if I tried."

Sombra looked to me, "Do you want me to give her your number?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Don't kill me or zone out when I say this," she spoke, preparing me for her fucking annoying sentence, "We aren't trying to help you to annoy you, we want to help you because we are your friends."

The doors opened and I walked out, my irritation slowly growing, "If you guys really were my mates, you'd drop this shit luv." I turned around, closing my eyes so I wouldn't do something rash. "Like I said, unless I ask for your fucking help, all you are doing is bugging the hell out of me. You don't know shit about this situation, leave me the fuck alone, yeah?"

I began to walk away until Sombra's words made me freeze, "Hana told me about your "Dad". Not just the Zarya part but, everything."

My fists squeezed together, "Did she now?" I turned around my eyes cold, "So what. Are you gonna ask all the fucking annoying questions I've heard already? Why do you care he's dead? Oh, oh perhaps... Shouldn't you thank Zarya?"

Sombra's eyes went soft. I HATE THOSE FUCKING EYES. "Listen..."

"Listen!? Don't speak to me with such fucking pity! I'm not some damn 12 year old. I've dealt with this since I was fucking 13 alright? Five years is shit ton of time. If you wanted to be there for me, then rewind the goddamn clock because it too fucking late." I could tell I was getting way too over-reactant but, this wasn't a new issue.

"I couldn't be there then! But everyone is here now. You are clearly not over it, Lena! I've been hanging out with that Gang of yours, they all made their way in town for you. This whole fucking time, none of the guys or me have known a damn thing about you. But, now I realize what a truly amazing person you are. They all love you and so do all of the guys up there. We just want to help you, dammit chica"

My body was boiling with rage. My hands swiped off the things on the front desk, making the man behind it freak out and run for safety. I glared at Sombra, so many fucking things going through my mind. "Love!? What the fuck is that!? Life is full of deals... Just fucking deals. I clean your pussy ass shit here in exchange for not killing me. I protected those 'friends' of mine in exchange for their back up." My heart hurt so bad when I screamed these words, why was I saying them. Did I mean them?

"You say that but it's so clear you love so many fucking people!" Sombra growled back at me, "Don't say bullshit like that when I'm hearing all these fucking stories where you risk your life for your friends."

I shook my head, my hate and anger radiating off of my skin. "Don't tell me my own reasons you fucking piece of shit!" I stepped forward, "You think I do shit for love!? You wanna know my past before I met all those fuckers? I had nobody. Sure sounds fucking sad or whatever you privileged goddamn people say. I did shit because it benefited me! You think they're my friends because of this whole love shit you fucking people have created to temporarily fill your empty damn hearts!? Feel free to tell them to hop off. I don't need their asses anymore!"

"So now you have gone as far as to rid of your allies?" Amelie was in the corner, her cigarette lit. I widened my eyes but, before I could talk, her voice covered mine, "You don't even realize your digging your own fucking grave. I don't know what's worse, seeing you being a fucking idiot or you're poor allies having to deal with all of this. Frankly, I pity them."

"I don't give a bloody hell about any of your pointless opinions." I turned around, "Burn in hell, luv"

Amelie chuckled darkly, "According to you, I already have, non? I'm just a demon?" I heard her footsteps draw closer to me as I walked towards the kitchen. "I'm not going to force you to let me help your ass out. But, I'm fucking tired of your drama fests in the goddamn lobby. Take it somewhere else, if your gonna continue your petty shit, but not in my building. I don't want to spread the stupidity."

I looked to her with a cold gaze but as soon as I noticed we were only inches apart, my eyes instantly averted. I cleared my throat, my hands shaking with this strange feeling. "Tell your goddamn minion to stop prying into my bloody business."

"Have you not realized it?" Amelie chuckled, placing both of hands on the counter, one on each side of me. "You are apart of this Mafia. Your history becomes apart of ours." Her whispers sent chills down my neck.

I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to turn around and take off her pants. Okay I get it, these thoughts completely ruin the mood but bollocks. My body had been acting weird since this morning. "What? Are you saying we really are a fucking 'family?' That's just a label dumb ass."

I felt the vibration of her chuckles against my ear. "Every single person in here, isn't working for me because they needed a fucking job. I trust every single person here with my life." I felt her backup, "..but, you already know why you are here right?"

My body froze. I turned my head to face her stupid smirking face. My voice wouldn't make any sound at first but, then finally managed a few words, "... Y-you... were aware?"

Amelie lit a cigarette, "At the time no. But, when I woke up, I knew." She leaned back onto the opposite counter, tilting her head. "I believe you said... 'Thank you for helping me'... blah blah blah."

My face instantly erupted in a color of red, "Shut the fuck up!"

"I won't make you face the obviousness of your mind. It's clear you won't realize your own idiocy by force, you really don't do any shit by force." She chuckled a bit at that sentence, blowing out a puff of smoke. "You don't want my help, fine. But, you won't hide shit from me."

I growled, "What the fuck am I hiding from you!? You know everything!"

"I don't know shit about you." She narrowed her gaze, "You think I'm hard to fucking read? Every damn day I'm trying to guess what's going through that dumbass head of yours. It's annoying as hell to have someone so close to all this valuable shit and know nothing about them but, I fucking still trust your ass. Yet, you can't trust us?" She grabbed my wrist, pulling my gaze towards hers. "You wanna kill that asshole, fine. Just come with us. All of Volskaya isn't who you have your damn beef with."

I tried to pull my wrist from her grasp but she held on tighter, "Why do you want to fucking help me!?" My body grew still, staring at her, "Why do you fucking care about some bitch on the streets? Why the fuck do you go so far!? I'm not the only fucking kid in dark alleys!"

She stared at me for a moment before turning away and throwing my wrist away. That pissed me off. I walked out of the kitchen, after her, "Why do you always fucking do that!? You just fucking stop when I try to get into your business but you constantly have to get into mine!"

"There's a whole lot of your own family history you aren't aware of." Amelie's voice was low, "Clean this shit up."

I pulled at my hair and looked around, seemed like Sombra left. I squatted, placing my forehead on the cool ground. My eyes turned toward the door. The same two men have passed by these glass doors 4 times since my argument with Sombra and Amelie. Not only that, but men in suits have constantly been walking around here.

I lifted my head up, seeing one of them meet my gaze.

Amelie wouldn't necessarily need me anytime soon, right mates?

General P.O.V.

Amelie sat her desk, ruffling through her papers right as Gerard came through the door. He was scratching the back of his head, "Mistress..."

"What." She hissed, clearly still bugged by her and Lena's little quarrel.

"Well Lena..." Amelie's head snapped up, "She's sort of... She left? It looked like she went after those guys who have been patrolling the building."

Amelie gaze instantly went back to its calm state, "I don't give a shit."

"But, ma'am... shouldn't we go after those guys too? They are from Volskaya."

Amelie shook her head, "I'm training my dog to behave." She stacked her papers.

Chris chuckled a bit, leaning on his hand, "Boss, you have a soft side don't cha?"

"Say that again." Amelie growled.

Fareeha chuckled as well, "At least towards Lena. You've never been more insane as well as happy since that little maid came."

Amelie looked away, "It's unhealthy spout too much bullshit."

"You're worried about her getting hurt, right?" Sombra walked into the room, clearly overhearing their conversation, "But she asked you not to so, you are trying to teach her how to rely on you." Sombra grinned, batting her eyelashes, "You really are such a romantic, chica."

Amelie jaw clenched, "Don't fucking push it."

"She's the only one who can't tell you wanna fuck her brains out." Fareeha chuckled, "Yet, you only call her slave or whatever other shit and make her hate you."

Hanzo leaned on the desk, eyeing the humiliated Boss, "It's strange isn't it? Seeing you care so much for some bitch."

Amelie growled at the term "bitch" directed towards Lena. "I don't fucking care for her."

"Relax, Boss. We won't say shit to her." Sombra chuckled, "You guys have your own weird relationship but, you know she's not like your prostitutes right?"

Chris nodded, "Lena doesn't know what love is so, Boss she's not just going to fuck you and say 'I love you.'"

The purple-haired woman stared at her hands, "You little merdes know too fucking much."

"It's our job to protect you, even from heartbreak." Hanzo chuckled.

Chris mocked, "I'm jealous. I want Boss to care for me like that."

Amelie stood up, "I will blow your fucking brains out if you continue."

They all paused for a moment then bowed. "We apologize." Sombra spoke, "But..." She snuck a look, "Why don't you say something?" Amelie growled and Sombra nodded, "Got it."

Lena's P.O.V.

I sneezed, wiping my noise before continuing my pursuit. The man clearly knew I was following him and seemed to be leading me towards this empty lot. I grinned as he turned the corner, "So, you wanna tell me where..." My voice faded, seeing at least 10 more Gangster grouped behind the corner.

Letting out an irritated breath, I looked up to the sky, "You know... I was really just planning on getting some information." I shook my head and pulled out the pistol from my bag, "But no, you guys want to waste my bloody time." I shot a bullet into the one I was following before they were able to pull out their weapons. I really did not want to waste so much effort. "You guys probably have fucking families or some shit right? Just give me the information and go."

They were all large but, that also meant they were slow. Thankfully, they weren't so stupid that they brought guns this time instead of fucking knives. It made things a little more fun. "This place isn't like your shit hole neighborhood. The cops will be here at any time." One of them spoke.

I lifted an eyebrow, "They are going to arrest me for killing a Mobster?" I grinned, shooting the nuisance who spoke in the dick. "Sorry, it slipped luv." I lied. Again, I shot him, this time in the head.

Now, they were shooting at me. Having 8 Bastards shooting at you at the same time, more difficult than one might think. I let out a breath, trying to maneuver past their metal caps. Some were grazing my skin, leaving somewhat deep cuts but, my adrenaline was bursting. Pain did nothing but add to this exhilarating experience.

"Fuck." I hissed as one of the bullets slid by my cheek, slicing off a good portion of meat. I felt the blood from my wounds slowly pouring down my body.

Then, my moment to counter came as the beautiful clicking sound of empty guns filled the air.

I chuckled, taking no time to let anyone breathe and shot 8 bullets, 7 to the head, and one to the remaining one's hand. He yelped, letting his weapon fall to the floor as I shot both of his knees out. I tried to shoot again but, this time my gun was out.

"Shit." I cursed, throwing it to pull out a knife from my back pocket.

My footsteps sped up the closer I got to the guy and I ended up pulling his hair and kneeling beside the whimpering man. "So... tell me. Where the fuck is Zarya?"

The man only laughed, causing me to press the knife against his neck. My body flinched at the mood-killing ring of my cell-phone. The male's throat bobbed as he began to speak with an aggravating grin, "Answer it."

I stared at him for a moment then did as he said, pulling out the lit up device. My eyes gazed at the screen for a moment before fully recognizing the incoming number. I flipped it open and put it to my ear, "Hana?"

"Sorry but, no." My eyes widened at the deep voice on the other end.

I clenched my jaw, "Zarya? Why the fuck do you have her phone."

Zarya chuckled through the phone. I wished I could put my knife through the phone and cut her fucking head off. "How cruel of you to change your number. I've been looking for you, y'know." She hummed, "You've been locked up in that little building of yours. But, I knew it'd be about time vhen you vould come outside."

My voice was rough with hatred, "How do you know I'm..."

"My boys. They sent me a signal."

I let out a laugh, "Too bad they're dead, hm? Don't worry though, I'll happily come to you luv."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Zarya snickered, "You may be a one-man team but, I am not stupid enough to let you come in here fully prepared."

"Oh yeah? How do you suppose you'll get me here with all of your bitches as corpses?" I spat.

"Me? I don't have to do anything. It's you who has to make the decision." Zarya's voice was dark with a hint of a victorious chuckle.

My heart stopped as I heard some familiar voices screaming in the background. I stood up, letting my hostage's head fall hard onto the concrete, "You have the fucking gang as your damn hostages!? You are such a fucking coward."

"Maybe." She chuckled, "They are currently useless as they won't give into my proposal so I'm planning of disposing them after I have a little fun."

I let out a small gasp, "You're going to kill them!? They're your fucking friends!"

"No, they're not." She growled. "They were mere allies, right? That's what you used to tell us. I'm willing to make a trade for these pieces of shit, though. How about their leader takes their place? You are much more valuable than all of them."

She wants me to come there and become her fucking prisoner? Is she joking? I grit my teeth and then shut my eyes, hearing more screams. Angela. Angela was screaming the loudest. "I'm useless to you. I would rather die than become apart of your shit Mafia."

"That's okay." I could just feel her disgusting grin. "Be a good girl. I have a car two blocks down. If you make a fuss, I'll kill them all faster than you can fucking blink. Got it?"

"Don't!" I heard Jesse yell in the background. My heart hurt. I wanted to scream, throw up, and die all at the same time. They were suffering because they were sticking by my side. How foolish.

"Fine..." I spoke in a breath. I stared down to the man I was just holding and slammed my knife into his head before walking forward. "Stop hurting them. I'll do whatever the bloody hell you want."

Zarya chuckled, "Good girl."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter mates.

At this point, I think my favorite character is definitely Amelie. I love her attitude and her reaction to everything, which is bloody gold. Let me know what your favorite character is so far, and why ;). Although sometimes it really is tied with Gabriel...cuz he's Gabe, yanno?

Until next time luvs and as always read and review pleaseeee ;))


	10. Disgust and Desire II

*****WARNING*** This chapter has a bit of NSFW content, so read at your own risk ***WARNING*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is Lovex1's plot, not mine.**

* * *

The car was a limo, guarded by, what seemed to be, more than 5 or 6 men. One of them placed these annoying metal cuffs around my wrists and neared their hands to my shoulders to shove me in. But, before they could make skin contact, I shot them a glare, making the man hesitate. "I don't have a gun and my knife is in your friend's bloody head 2 blocks over, mate." I growled, my anger being fueled with their stupid looks. "Don't touch me, yeah?"

I slipped into the vehicle before he could respond. As the wheels started, the air filled with a suffocating silence. My hair tickled my shoulders and I started to shift constantly as my eyes narrowed towards my pocket where my phone stood. Then an idea came. Again, I started to move in irritation, clearly agitating the men near me.

"Would you quit moving, bitch?" The man closest to me snapped.

I growled back, "If I could just put my hair up, we wouldn't have this problem?"

The men laughed, "You think we're stupid? We won't let you do that."

"I'll think you're stupid whether you let me or not, luv" I chuckled, making some of them lean forward as to threaten me. "Put a gun to my head or knife or whatever the bloody fuck you want. Just let me put my hair for Omnic's sake."

I moved again and the men looked to each other and nodded. Almost immediately, I felt a cold metal surface pressed up against my temple and a blade against my neck. I chuckled as the released my hands and I pulled a hairband from off my wrist. "You guys treat me with such caution. I feel like a princess."

"Shut the fuck up." The man with blade pressed harder.

I rolled my eyes and took the opportunity of their wandering eyes to cover my small phone with my hands and roll it into the ruffled brunette locks. I tied the ponytail and held out my wrist, smiling with the obvious want to slit all of their throats. "You may proceed luvs."

They growled at me, harshly pulling my hands behind my back to wrap the cuffs around them again. It seemed almost like a day had passed before we finally came to a stop. At the moment I had a certain glorious thought, I beat Amelie to Volskaya's base.

And then another thought came, but then again I came in bloody handcuffs.

The door opened and I hesitated, only to be thrown forward by one of the bastards behind me. The base was definitely surprising to say the least. It was like a small cube, no bigger than a mini mart. I lifted an eyebrow, "You serious?" I turned to the man next to me who just hissed and pushed me forward. "Jeez, you guys are too uptight."

The inside, though, was something I expected a Mafia base look like. A super secretive elevator dead set in the middle of the fucking room. Really damn obvious but, at the same time nobody would think to check this shit hole. The metal doors open and I blinked for a moment, the dinging sound of the elevator making me think for a moment I were back at the Talon base.

I shook the thought away and stood in the middle of the minion group as we seemed to be headed down. An underground base? Pretty fucking cool. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't you be freaking the fuck out?! Honestly, we all know I don't handle danger rationally or seriously. This was still a game to me.

When we landed on the floor I braced myself for the opening of the doors and nearly flung myself forward at the sight. The disgusting, pathetic Zarya stood in front of me in this gay ass black suit. "That shit looks better on Amelie..." I mumbled, averting my gaze.

"Ahh... there's my beautiful girl." Her teasing voice made me want to bite her clit off.

I shot my glare towards her, earning an amused chuckle from the pink bastard. "So what?" I growled, "You're going to make me your slut or some shit?"

Zarya stepped forward, petting my chin with her finger. I clenched my jaw as her face neared mine, "Vouldn't you be ever so lucky?" She fucking dared to bring her lips towards me and I turned my head. "Oh? Disobeying me?"

"Disobeying?" I barked, turning back to the rejected asshole. "You aren't my damn master."

Instantly, the remark earned a harsh tug at my ponytail. She lifted my face so it could fully view hers without any turning away, "Now I am."

I spit on her cheek, "Sorry mate but..." I grinned as she wiped my saliva off of her skin, "I already have an owner, yeah?"

Her eyes locked onto mine with pure anger before she snickered and tossed me into the group of men. "Oh, we are going to have a great time."

"Where is the gang, huh?" I said as they pushed me forward, "You said you'd let them go."

Zarya chuckled, "You are still naive as ever, Lena." They led me into the tight corridor where a long stairway leading down stood. There were cells down here, the typical rusty, metal bar ones too. At the end, was the one I had been waiting to see. "Guys!" I screamed, seeing everyone laying on the ground.

Their eyes slowly went up to meet mine and my body froze. They looked awful. They were covered in blood and bruises, their faces were pale and their closes were painted red. My body felt as though it was going to burst. "You bloody bastard!" I screamed, lunging forward towards Zarya. The men held me back but, I still charged with all my force.

"Stop it!" Angela screamed, moving her hands to reveal their chains. "Just... stop."

I was panting, not from exhaustion, but from pure hatred. I was acting like a beast yet, I wished I could lose all of my humanity at that point. "Now I have everyone." Zarya grinned. She grabbed onto my arm and pushed me into the cell. "Starting from this moment, I am your leader. Got it? And Lena..." She grinned, "You'll be playing a different role."

I stepped forward, "You have got to be fucking insane, luv."

"Probably." Zarya let out a laugh, "But, vhat else am I supposed to do? You guys vouldn't go with my plan."

I really hate pink-haired Russian bitches.

Two of the men held me back and attached my limbs to some restraints. "Who the fuck would ever agree to work with some psychotic bitch like you!?"

Someone tapped onto the bastard's shoulder and she made a low groan before returning to our... "conversation." She grinned at me, "I'll be back."

I watched her walk away and I collapsed to the ground, holding onto my cheek. After all that adrenaline, the pain was getting to me. I heard shuffling next to me and felt two warm hands rub my arms. I winced in pain and heard a worried voice in response, "I-I'm sorry!" Hana.

"No.." I opened and eye and smiled at the girl. Of course, she was crying. "It's fine, luv."

She stared at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around my neck. I stood a little surprised and then smiled softly as her tears fell onto my shoulder. "I'm selfish..." Hana cried, "I really wanted you to come!"

I laughed and ran my hands through her blue hair, "I'm here, yeah? If my gang's in trouble, it's the leader's job to get them out right?" My eyes went up to view everyone else in the cell and I widened my eyes at three faces, "Bridgette!? Lucio!? Mei!?"

The Chinese beauty smiled, awkwardly waving her fingers, "Long time no see, huh?"

My heart couldn't take this. It heart so bad. "You guys were supposed... supposed to be out of town. Why..." My voice became desperate as I stared at them, "Why are you in this cell!? What the bloody hell!? You're supposed to be living great lives right now!"

Bridgette chuckled, leaning onto the wall, "I swear your overdramatic reactions never change. We are here because we wanted to help you, Stupid."

That word was there again.

"Fuck." I stood up and walked over to the bars. My body slammed against it, earning gasps from the others behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Angela stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she stepped back at my frantic expression.

"You are in here because of me!" I hissed, hitting it again. Some of my blood was melted onto the bars now but, I had no intention of stopping. "I told you not to fucking help! And you did it anyway you goddamn idiots!"

"It's not always because of you, you know." McCree hissed as my body hit the metal again. "It's the same reason you came here. For as long as we've known you, you've only done shit that has benefitted you. So did we. We're here because we couldn't live with ourselves if you did this stupid shit by yourself."

I shook my head. "You're just like that damn old man! Always saying you did this shit to help me!" I stopped and wrapped my fingers around the bars, resting my panting head against the metal. "No matter what wound I get, don't you understand that seeing like you this is much more unbearable? And then I can't do anything about it! Are you mocking me!? Did you do this because you know I'm weak!? Why..." I bent down, "Why are you so cruel?"

"You're still saying that shit!?" Mei hissed in the back. "I've been gone three years and you're still saying stupid fucking crap like that! Do you really think we view you as weak? Our leader?"

I shook my head, "You don't get it."

"No." Hana growled, the tears from before are long gone now, "You don't get it. You're always saying crap like friendship and love are just figments of our imagination! If that's true, then why did you come here? The gang is over, we aren't your allies anymore."

I growled and turned around, "Because you idiots got yourself into my shit. Don't you think I'm obligated!?"

"Are you calling us weak then by helping us?" Angela sighed.

I blinked for a moment then shook my head. "No I..." They were confusing me. Frustrating me. "That's not what I meant! You just..." I let out an irritated groan. "...I'm so confused."

What was my problem with them helping me?

I felt weak in that moment but, not because they were offering me help. But because I was unable to help myself. Friendship? I'm not stupid enough to believe all of us shared it but, why do they go to this extent?! I don't want this! I don't want them to suffer like me!

"Looks like everyone has gotten reacquainted, hm?" Zarya chuckled.

I got up, my eyes still a bit dazed as I looked at him. "You said you would let them go. let them the fuck go."

"I never said that." Zarya chuckled, pressing a button that made my chains pull me against the wall with the others. "I said I vouldn't hurt them. And I von't. I'll let them vatch as I hurt you."

The door open and I tried to fight my way through the metal restraints but I was not successful at all. Some of the men entered the cell and I stared at them before glaring at the pink bastard who was nearing me. "So tell me," Zarya grinned, her hands sliding up my sides. "Has that Talon Boss fucked you too?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "And if she has?" I chuckled, leaning my head back on the wall, "Will it anger you, luv?"

Hed eyebrow twitched and I felt her hands stop. "How vould you feel if I fucked you in front of your friends."

"Me?" I let out a laugh, leaning my head out so our faces were barely touching. "You think I'm against sex? Against pleasure? You're a bloody idiot." I looked down to her pants and grinned, "I know your body better than you do, Zarya. You would be at a bit of a disadvantage, yeah?"

Instantly, Zarya's lips captured mine and I let out a shocked moan. I remembered this mouth but for some reason, it felt so disgusting now. Instantly, I slammed my head into hers and she hissed, backing up. You know, it probably would've been better if I had some sort of access to a storage room.

"Vhat the fuck was that!?" Zarya growled.

I laughed, "I'm used to dealing with perverted bosses."

She slammed her body into mine, her knee rubbing against my private. I clenched my jaw. I didn't want her to touch me there. I didn't want her to touch me anywhere. She licked up my neck and I shivered as the others next to me cried out. I grunted, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want a reaction champ." That seemed to piss her off.

"How annoying..." Zarya chuckled, her hands slipping down my pants, "As I remembered... Lena vas very sensitive. Just from a mere touch you used to moan my name. Crave my touch and the ecstasy it gave you."

She slipped in a finger and I banged my head against the wall, trying to hold in my voice. It felt gross. I didn't want her hands, not her tongue or lips. In and out, in and out. She just kept pumping her filthy fingers into me and I couldn't do anything but sit there and take it. "Fuck." I whispered, feeling my walls clench around her.

"Say my name, Lena. Moan it." Zarya chuckled, sucking on the thin skin of my neck. I shook my head and felt her pump harder. Faster and deeper. Hwe lips went down and kissed my stomach as she lifted up my shirt. I bit my lip. "Say. It." She growled, leaving more hickeys along my white skin.

Slowly, my lips open and a small whimper came out, "A-Amelie..."

Amelie?

Why did I say her name?

She thrusted her fingers into me one last time before I felt my body twitch at the climax. She kept her fingers inside as I rode it out, moaning softly and felt my body collapse into the restraints that were still keeping my body standing.

"Amelie?" Zarya growled, licking my juices from off of her fingers. "So she's seen this body too? How fucking annoying."

I felt so disgusting.

I closed my eyes and tried to rewrite the whole scene. This time it would be Amelie. Amelie was the one touching me. The thoughts were so strange but, at the moment it was the only thing keeping me from passing out. My eyes were struggling to keep open as I looked towards the asshole as she left.

She pressed the button and my body lifelessly fell to the ground. Why was I acting so weak? I felt so gone. My body's wounds hurt so bad and the feeling of the rest of my juices sliding down my thigh made me want to throw up. All I did was stare at the wall.

Amelie was right.

I couldn't do this.

"No." I shook away the thought. I was self-pitying like some pathetic bitch. "Fuck." I lifted myself up and felt my legs slowly go limp as I tried to stand up. McCree walked over to help me up but I shooed her away.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, taking my arm over his shoulder anyway. "I just saw my friend get finger raped. Just let me fucking help you okay?"

I didn't fight back.

The McCree dropped me beside the wall, next to Angela and two others. I felt Angela slowly caress my hair as I stared at the bars. "I'll get you guys out, okay?"

"Just you?" Angela chuckled, "You're strong but... you aren't invincible."

I shook my head. "It's a Boss's job to take care of their boys! The Boss is invincible!"

Jesse laughed, sitting next to me. "Is that what you think of Amelie. That she's invincible?"

I shrugged and closed my eyes, the image of the stupid demon filling my mind. "She can take on anyone. Anything."

"And you think she could do that by herself?" Mei spoke up. "What in hell do you think a Mafia is, Lena? She's strong because she receives help."

"You know... we may not know a lot about that shadowy, depressing mind of yours." Hana spoke softly, smiling. "But, you know the darkness is a little less scary when you share it with someone."

...With someone, huh?

My mind was so empty. In this moment, I wasn't mad or glad for any of this. For once I was listening. And it was starting to make sense. "How stupid..." I chuckled a bit, "You know me better than I do."

Our peace and quiet was interrupted when two minions appeared at the cell door and opened it. "You're being moved." One of them spoke, wrapping their hands around my arm. As they picked me up, I nearly collapsed.

"What are you fucking doing with her?" McCree stepped forward to punch one of the men but, they pressed the button, sending everyone flying to the wall.

I tried to fight but, my body was so numb. "Dammit!" I growled as they shut the cell behind me. "Where the hell do you think you're taking me?"

"Young Boss wants you in a segregated cage. So he can have more... fun." They chuckled, sending shivers down my skin.

They pulled me into another hallway and threw me into this really dark room. When the shut the metal door, all there was, was a black screen. I couldn't see a single thing. And right there... I felt so scared. The darkness this time was visible, it was all around me but I couldn't touch it and I couldn't escape it.

I wanted to cry but, what good would that do?

Fear was something I hadn't felt in so long. And in that moment, it was so overwhelming.

The darkness is less scary when I share it with someone? But... I don't want to pull someone into it. I don't want them to have to suffer and be afraid of it.

At least, though, I understand now.

I had to be strong or else... I thought I could never escape. The fear of that was too much to handle. But, it seems I can never find my way out unless someone can carve me a path. I needed... help. But who? If someone enters this abyss they may lose the way out too.

Perhaps trying to find it would be easier with someone who is already in their own darkness. Someone who is searching for the same path as me. I needed help from that someone.

My fingers shakily went through my hair and I felt the hardness of my cellphone. With my other hand, I took my ponytail down, feeling my locks graze on my shoulders as I fully grabbed onto the device. I let out a hiss seeing the light and then a breath of relief as it cleared some of the darkness.

As I typed in the numbers, I laid on the ground, my knees to my chest as the phone rang. Almost immediately, I heard the line connect. There was no voices, only the two of us breathing. I covered my face as I began to talk, "Amelie... Please... Help me."

She chuckled, and I could feel her grin through the phone,

"It was about damn time, cherie."

 **Part Two End.**

* * *

 **Hey mates, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember those Rated M warnings from before? There was a reason they were there, yeah? Hope I didn't gross any of you out, but it does get a bit worse than that in the future so fair warning.**

Part Three is coming in 1-2 weeks, so stay tuned!

Until next time!


	11. About Damn Time III

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to Lovex1 and Overwatch**

* * *

Amelie took the phone away from her ear as she threw her cigarette on the ground. Sombra turned to her blue-haired boss, leaning onto the limo, "Who was it?"

"Lena." Amelie fixed her jacket, "Tell the usual to get over here."

Sombra chuckled for a moment and opened her phone as Talon's other top Hit-men walked from behind the car, each with their own selection of weapons. They looked up, the small building, of which harbored Volskaya's base, in front of them.

Out of the front doors, they saw a familiar ally with two corpses in his hands. "Mistress." The man smiled at Amelie .

"Gabriel." Amelie pulled out another cigarette and walked forward, stepping into the small structure. "Now, where did my slave go running off to in this shitty joint?"

Lena's P.O.V.

The room was black and smelled funny. The scent was almost suffocating but, the silence was even more so.

And I was alone.

The funny thing about this was, I was not only afraid of the black screen but, as well as the thoughts that came with it. Although, one is supposed to control what flows through their mind, my thoughts and memories swirl around like a hurricane. Always at random and cause sometimes little or a lot of destruction.

My eyes, I think, were open as the world around me started to become a delusion. The black around me started to morph into the memories of which created the darkness inside of me in the first place. I was scared. I was so scared.

A person. A single person appeared.

My father.

Then he disappeared and a woman took his place.

My mother.

I could feel my body reaching out towards this thing. It was merely a figment of my imagination but felt so real. "M-Mum..." I whispered. She smiled, her eyes directly pointed at mine as if she were looking deep into my soul. Before I could soak in the warmth from her expression, it instantly went cold.

Mother's mouth opened as though she were screaming and silhouettes of hands came out of the darkness, ripping off her clothes, touching every single part of her body. I shook my head in horror at the scene and felt my body begin to shake. Her body begin to deflate like a balloon with blood pouring out of her vagina and mouth.

Quickly, I covered my mouth, fighting the urge to puke.

What was happening?

What the fuck was I seeing?

Suddenly, her body melted into the ground and it was empty again. My hands shakily grabbed onto my shoulders as I stared into the never-ending darkness. All I could hear were my heavy breaths, all I could feel were my cold fingertips and the hard ground beneath me.

Then another image appeared. Not all at once but... slowly. As if it were fading into a solid picture. It was my father again. First, all I saw was a darkish, red glow around him of which made me feel hate and anger. Then... the color started to brighten and my heart started to feel warm.

"D-Dad... Dad." I whispered, trying to grab onto the image. As my hands tried to latch onto it, it disappeared then reappeared behind me. I turned and gasped, seeing his bloody corpse on the ground with another person hovering over him.

As the shadow turned, I saw sinister eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. My fist tightened as the face started to appear. Zarya. A gun within hed hand with father's blood dripping at her shoes. I held onto my head and felt my body slam into the wall... hard. "Damn!" I screamed. I didn't want to cry. Or break down. Or pass out. I spent too long fighting the darkness to get sucked back into its core again.

I said I was sorry... didn't I? My eyes widened at the sound of father's voice, echoing throughout my mind. I looked up and nearly screamed in horror at his corpse's face, staring at me. Why did you let him kill me?

I shook my head and covered my ears, "Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. But, my hands didn't help, neither did my yelling. The voice was still loud. It wouldn't go away.

Didn't you promise me too? Mother's voice rang. How could you be so cruel? You said you would protect me. But you let them fuck me! You let them fuck me and then kill me!

"Don't you cry!" I screamed at myself. "This isn't bloody real! Go away! Go the fuck away!"

You deserve this. Father's voice sounded sinister. They were both laughing, laughing at me. I only wanted to help you. All I ever wanted to do was help you. You're the reason I can't live anymore. You took my life away.

You took our lives away! Mother added.

I slammed my head repeatedly, desperately against the wall, trying to rid of these fucking voices. "Stop..." I whispered multiple times. "Stop. Stop. Stop... Stop... S..top."

Then, something appeared behind my eyelids. A light. I slowly opened my eyes, almost blinded by the brightness coming into the room. "Ahh, how I love to see a pathetic Lena." This voice was real. Zarya's. "How do you like the gas? It causes hallucinations, showing you your deepest thoughts and darkest memories."

I leaned my head up, strands of hair covering my hateful expression. "Fuck you."

"Stop! Stop!" She mimicked, using a high voice followed by laughter. "Oh man, vhat a great reaction. Did you see your mother?"

My eyes narrowed and I slowly started to stand up as she neared me. "Vhat about your papa? That pathetic man. You know, you should thank me. Killing the man vho abandoned you and your vhore mother."

Instantly, I felt my body go savage as my nails lunged out and caught onto her skin. The feeling of ripping off some of her flesh was more than exhilarating. My body was shoved into the wall by five, big men. It was almost humorous to see it took more than 2 to hold me back. I snarled like some wild ape and spit at her feet.

"You bitch." She cursed, blood pouring down from the scratch marks decorating her cheek. Her crimson goo was sliding off my fingers and I only thirsted for more. I couldn't be satisfied until she was sucked clean. Until her very life drained out of that heartless fucking body.

My hands were pulled up above my head as I thrashed around and chained to the wall along with my legs. The men backed up and left my restrained body all to their pink haired bastard of a young Boss. "You're going to pay for that you know. Vhether it's your blood or body."

She neared my face and immediately, I felt her revolting tongue slip into my mouth. I grunted in irritation and slammed my teeth together, squishing the meat between them. I heard her groan and tasted the flavor of old pennies. And of course, that earned me a harsh punch to the face.

"Fucking little slut." The bastard pulled out her knife, licking her lips as her eyes narrowed onto my chest. "Your small tits vere always nice, Lena." I let out a yelp as she slid the knife down the middle of my shirt, leaving a deep scratch on my skin in the process.

The shirt covered my nipples, but still showed almost half of my breasts. Zarya chuckled and stared at me as though I were some fucking painting. Right as she went around to place her hands onto my boobs, we were, thankfully, interrupted.

"Young Boss!" Someone ran into the room.

Zarya waved her hand, "Leave!"

"I cannot!" They growled back.

Zarya turned around, a frightening expression occupying her face. "And vhy the fuck not?"

"Intruders!" My eyes widened at the man's screaming. "I-I-Intruders!" He repeated.

Zarya widened her eyes then looked to me, pulling up my hair. "Vhat the fuck... Are you.. Did you-" I watched as her eyes locked onto the cellphone buried in my pocket. She growled and pulled it out, throwing it into the minion behind him. The man groaned as I watched Zarya beautifully freak out, "You didn't fucking check her!?"

The man nodded frantically, putting his hands up as a defense, "We did sir! I swear!"

Suddenly, Zarya threw her knife into the man's skull, seemingly killing his ally instantly. The asshole turned around to me and hit me again, "Fuck!" She screamed, this time pulling out a gun and aiming it at my head. I held my breath at the feeling of the cold metal. "Vhy? Vhy do you vant to leave me again!?"

I growled, looking at her pitiful face as it was on the verge of tears. "Why?" I spit the question through my teeth. "Because I bloody hate you."

"But..." Her eyes looked practically insane, as though they were going to burst out of her head. I could feel the gun shaking in her trembling body. "... Don't you realize I'm only doing this because you von't realize your own feelings. I love you, Lena! And you love me too!"

I let out a laugh, "Love?" Every cell in my body was urging me to rip her tongue out. "What the fuck is that emotion? You think I loved you?! You were just another body to fuck! You meant nothing! You were nothing!" I leaned my neck out so it closed into his, "The only thing I want you to be for me right now, is a fucking corpse, luv."

She stared at the ground for a moment before morphing her lips into a satanic grin. "Good... Then we are on the same page." The gun clicked the bullet into its chamber but, I did not flinch. Even if Amelie didn't make it on time, maybe this was better. I didn't want to die but, perhaps this was my family's fate. To die in the darkness.

Then, the door opened.

Zarya didn't look back. She was aware of who it was, as was I. I felt Zarya's tears drip onto my shoulder, "I love you." She whispered as her finger began to press onto the trigger. Right as the blast shattered my ear drums, there was another shot at the same time.

Instead of that bright Heaven or in my case, probably Hell's, light... when I opened my eyes I saw something warmer and more beautiful then any Golden gate or angel. "Amelie..." I whispered, seeing the said woman at the door, her gun emitting smoke from her previous shot.

Amelie stood silent as her focus finally settled on my body. As though a switch went off, her eyes turned dark and she clenched her teeth, a terrifying glow radiating off of her body. Her face... it was full of so much hatred in that moment. I probably should've been terrified since she looked like some fucking insane killer but all I could think of was how she could bloody look so fucking perfect even angry.

I mean what the actual fuck.

General P.O.V.

"You little shit." Amelie walked over to Zarya who seemed to be still alive. As it seemed, only her hand was shot. The blue-haired demon shoved Zarya into the wall, "Who do you think you are?"

Lena looked towards the two of them and looked up to her restricted hands, trying to find some way out of her embarrassing position. Amelie's eyes locked onto her movements and instantly widened her eyes, dropping the young boss instantly. "Merde," she cursed.

Hastily, Amelie looked at the cuffs and held out her gun pointing it all the metal. Lena widened her eyes and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing!?" She caught her off guard and she held her hand down, irritated in confusion. "You'll shoot my fucking hands off, dumb ass."

Dumb ass? Amelie shut her eyes, fighting back the urge to freak out. She opened them again and growled, "What the hell do you think I should do then."

Lena sighed, "You might wanna keep your guard up." Suddenly, Amelie was tackled by about a dozen Volskaya men and the Brit rolled her eyes.

"Fuck!" Amelie's muffled voice spoke from underneath the pile of men.

Almost instantly, the bodies exploded off of her and were knocked into the walls and floor. "What the fuck are you doing out there!?" Amelie yelled towards the open door. Lena flinched hearing a gun shot and then watched as a bloody body fell right in front of the entrance.

"Do you find her!?" A feminine voice screamed, running into the room immediately.

Lena widened her eyes and laughed as Angela stood panting with Fareeha angrily following her. "I told you to fucking stay put."

Angela seemed to not be listening and instantly ran towards her confined friend. "Are you okay!?" She cried, touching all over the Lena's face as though she were molding clay. Then her eyes finally made their way down to Lena's bare skin, "Oh my god! What did she do to you!?"

Lena looked down and then immediately met her gaze with Amelie whom seemed to be more focused on Fareeha. Angela turned to the side and nearly had a heart attacked, viewing a not just Zarya in itself but, a breathing Zarya. "You fucking bastard!" She growled, kicking her in the face. "You look pathetic, you damn asshole.", and proceeded to cuss her out in German.

I lifted my eyebrows and chuckled, seeing Fareeha's almost shocked expression. Chris and Sombra ran into the room, immediately receiving orders as soon as they walked through the door. Chris looked up for a moment and then seemed to take double take at Lena's body. The said girl widened her eyes as more of the men came through the door.

"Will someone fucking get me down, yeah!?" Lena screamed, gaining their attention.

Amelie widened her eyes and turned to the staring men whom instantly looked down in shame. "Get her down, now."

Angela looked to the men and shook her head, pulling out a pin from her messed up updo. She stuck out her tongue as she skillfully moved the small device into the lock until the pressure was released from my hands and feet. "Being a thug sort of helps sometimes."

Lena stepped forward, trying to prevent from herself from falling. But, as though she were a newborn baby deer, her legs just gave out and her body started to fall forward. Amelie widened her eyes and stepped forward, catching her chest on her shoulder. Lena sighed, "Thank you."

She chuckled, "Oui."

Sombra walked into the room with several men following her, seemingly carrying something. "We brought her." Instantly, a medium, thin woman was thrown to the ground in front of Amelie.

"So this bitch is the Boss of Volskaya?" Amelie chuckled as Angela took Lena from her care. The French woman took the boss by the collar and threw her into the wall, next to Zarya. "Alright, now you're going to fucking tell me where that damn data is." Gabriel handed Amelie her Widow's Kiss. "My friend Gabriel here has been searching this shitty base for the past couple days and hasn't found a damn thing. So, where the fuck is it?"

Amelie slammed her foot into the Boss's cheek and the woman groaned loudly but did not respond, angering the Demon Boss all the more. "You couldn't find, huh?" Zarya merely chuckled. "That's cause it's not here dumbass."

"That fucking word." Amelie growled, "You know it sounds a lot fucking worse coming from a piece of shit like you." She licked her lips, slamming her weapon into Zarya's head.

"Vhat?" Zarya growled, "You're going to kill me if I don't fucking speak?"

"No." Amelie chuckled, standing up.

Lena walked forward as the gun was handed off to her, "I will."

"How intimidating, princess." Zarya hissed, "If you kill me, you'll never get the information."

The Brit chuckled, slowly lowering herself to a squat. Hiding her winces of pain and difficulty as she lowered down. "You know Zarya, this was the one fucking thing that separated me and you." Lena's eyes dully gazed at the shiny gun. "Death was always the one thing you were afraid of. And you certainly aren't doing a very good job at hiding your fears right now, yeah?"

Zarya was trembling. She looked down after her sentence and shook her head, "I'm not shaking because... I'm scared. It's because I can't find the vords I want to say... fuck."

Lena leaned her head up to stare at the ceiling and yawned, "Surprisingly. I don't want to hear anything but the location of that fucking data come out of your mouth."

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Zarya spoke and turned to the Boss next to her.

The woman growled, "We sold it off, not by choice. An anonymous Mafia offered us enough cash to pay off our debts if we pulled through and threatened to sell our data to the cops if we didn't."

Amelie chuckled, "Stealing shit from one of the most powerful Mafias in the world isn't something you should treat so fucking lightly."

"In the world!?" Lena squeaked, just then realizing the danger she's dealt with for the last year.

"So fucking what?" The Boss coughed, "I'd rather die than spend my life in prison."

Amelie grinned, aiming a black gun towards the woman's head. Before anyone could process anything, a bullet pierced right through the woman's head and everyone stood silently. Lena stared for a moment. So quick. No hesitation at all.

Zarya's eyes widened at the dead man next to her and started rally up all her fear at once. Lena smirked a bit, feeling the woman tremble beneath her. "L-Listen!" She squeaked pathetically, looking up to her brunette ex-lover. "Your dad... Jack! I found out some shit about him! And Amelie!" Amelie widened her eyes at Zarya's words, "They-"

Lena's eyes turned cold and Zarya choked on her sentence, recognizing this glare all to well. Right then, she was sure... she was going to die. "I don't care." Lena hissed, her words smooth with a terrifying echo. "Don't say either of their names you piece of fucking shit. Whatever history or information you have on them, I don't wanna hear out of your damned mouth. I-"

"I'm sorry!" She finally spit out, her eyes glazed. Lena's glare didn't change as she continued to speak. "I thought... I thought I vas doing you favor! The man abandoned you and left you alone. All the time the gang and I vatched you suffer all by yourself and you vouldn't let anybody fucking help you! I blamed your father and bhen he came back and tried to take you from us I... I didn't bant you to suffer anymore." She cried. "I love you so much... so so much!"

Angela bit her lip and looked to Lena whom hadn't seemed moved at all by her speech despite the others in the room. "How dare you." Lena placed the pistol in her mouth, watching her squirm beneath her in fear, tears falling from her eyes. She kept screaming "I'm sorry!" But, it seemed so non-important to the Brit. All she wanted was her dead body. "Burn in hell."

A shot rang throughout the room and blood splattered onto Lena's face, bare skin, and hands. Amelie lifted her eyebrows and smirked, looking at Lena and the corpse that stood underneath her. Chrus lifted his eyebrows and turned to the other Hit-man who shrugged.

"Oh my, I thought I'd never get to see that side of you again." Mei stood, leaning on the door frame with the rest of the Gang.

Lena turned around and her dull gaze brightened at the sight of them. Jesse walked forward, helping Lena to her feet as the others surrounded Zarya's dead body. "You killed him finally... How do you feel?"

How did she feel..?

Lena thought about the question for a moment and didn't have an honest answer. Her body was in pain and her mind was still in shock from her hallucinations earlier. Leba brought her hand to her face and stared at the ground, closing her eyes, "Where's Amelie?"

The said woman stepped forward, "Here, cherie."

She looked up to her and smiled, stepping forward and wrapped her arms around her chest. Amelie widened her eyes as the warmth of her body mixed with hers and felt her face grow hot. She hesitated before returning the embrace, earning a tighter squeeze from Lena, "Thank you... Thank you so much, luv"

Amelie stared at the ground for a moment, taking in her words and then loosened her expression. Slowly, she smiled, "You just needed to say you need me from the beginning, idiot."

The men stared. Mistress was smiling.

What!?

Mistress was smiling!?

Amelie looked up, viewing all of her gangs' faces as they blushed, touched (sort of in awe, but would never admit it in a sexual way) by her expression. "Get the fucking car around."

They all cleared their throats and almost instantly bolted out the door. Lena moved from Amelie, irritating her a bit and turned to her friends. They gathered around, taking her in for a quick embrace. "You're hurt pretty bad." Bridgitte lifted up Lena's arm, seeing all the wounds that were opened back up from the Brit's previous struggling.

Lena winced and took her arm back, "Yeah..."

Amelie stepped forward and placed a jacket over her head. Lena widened her eyes and turned around, seeing the demon hiding her expression. "Cover yourself." She spoke, pulling out another cigarette.

Lena smiled and touched the fabric for a moment before fitting her arms through it. As she was lead out, the number of dead bodies was almost amazing, let alone frightening. There must have been more than 200, that she could see, on the way out.

So many and the demon took them out without a single scratch. Figures. The Gang was lead to another car and Lena stared in confusion as they walked away. Lena blinked and looked up to Amelie who was starting to light her cigarette. "Why am I not going with them?"

"You're coming to my place." Amelie spoke as Gabriel opened the limo door.

Lena took a moment to process the thought and then her face erupted into a blush. "Y-Your house?"

Amelie looked up, her eyes back to their ice cold glare. "Is there a problem?"

Lena's P.O.V.

"No!" I screamed. I slammed my palm into my forehead. God, I was so bloody lame. But, Amelie seemed unaware or probably didn't care of my stupid reactions.

To be honest, it's making me feel strange being around Amelie. I mean, I've always admired the bastard, mostly cause she's hot (I'm a fucking woman sue me), but now the feeling was a little more... intense. It was hard to explain... my stomach started to stir and my heart would beat really fast around her.

I assumed I was probably starting my period soon or something but, it was clear something different was happening.

My eyes snuck a glance at Amelie and I widened my eyes as my heart beat really fast. "Shit!" I screamed, scaring the absolute shit out of the Boss. "Amelie...Amelie!"

"What!?" She growled, half prepared to kill someone and the other half annoyed.

I held onto my heart, "I think I'm dying."

Amelie widened her eyes, "The hell, cherie!?"

"My heart!" I panicked, "It keeps beating really fast and my stomach keeps churning! It's like a huge pain... I think I got shot or something!"

"Merde!" Amelie yelled and turned her head towards Gabriel who was driving, "Gabriel! We need to go to the Hospital."

Gabriel seemed to be enjoying me suffering from this strange disease and just chuckled, "Jesus, you both are so dense."

Easy to predict. We didn't end up going to the Hospital.

* * *

 **I found the ending to be hilarious, and typical Widowtracer fluff.**

 **As always, please read and review!**

 **Until next time mates!**


	12. Light III

**Disclaimer: Not my plot, but Lovex1's.**

* * *

Though Amelie's house was beautiful, the last thing I wanted to be in was something so depressing. But, it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

We passed through the gates and ended up at the front entrance where other men stood, patrolling the front. I bit my lip and looked down to my hands, the images of the last time I was here pouring through my mind. Mistress was actually inviting me to her house this time, she didn't even let Sombra or them inside.

I smiled a bit.

Amelie slipped out of the car and one of the boys opened the door for me. I winced, taking a pathetic amount of time to get out. Probably hearing the sounds of my soft groans, Amelie bent down, holding her arms behind her as her back was faced toward me, "Get on."

"W-What..." I started, "I'm fine. I can move by myself."

Amelie stood up and chuckled, pulling me by force onto her back. "I forgot. You prefer force."

My heart was beating so fast and my body was getting so hot. I buried my flushed expression into Amelie's shoulder as she began to walk me into her house. Why was I here? I hitched a breath, feeling her begin to walk up a flight of stairs. The doors of her forbidden bedroom came into view and she sighed before opening them.

Slowly, she set me at the foot of her bed, my legs hanging over the edge. I watched her leave the room for the moment and for some reason my mind snapped. I was probably still on edge so my body was reacting more dramatically.

This room was so dark and empty. I shook my head, praying the images wouldn't come back. My knees lifted up to my chest and I covered my ears in fear. "Amelie..." My whisper slowly turned into a terrified shriek, "Amelie!"

The door slammed open and Amelie ran in frantically, "Chérie?"

I looked up and saw the ivory-skinned woman. Perhaps it was the light coming in from the hallway behind her but, she was glowing. I bit my lip, refusing to cry or break down. "Don't leave me alone..."

Amelie's gaze stayed on me, she seemed to be still a little shaken up at my pathetic screaming. Shelet out a breath and nodded, carrying over a bucket full of bottles and a wash cloth. "You're so troublesome."

I hitched a breath as her fingers placed themselves on my legs, pulling them down to hang over the bed again. She poured some mixture of chemicals into the metal container and soaked the wash cloth, squeezing it before nearing my flesh with in. "This is probably going to hurt." She warned softly.

I nodded, nearly screaming as she touched the bullet wounds on my leg with the satanic rag. I expected Amelie to be enjoying it but instead, her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked to the wounds. She almost seemed hurt or angry. I felt her linger over the hickey on my inner thigh before moving the cloth to my arms.

My body felt so relaxed right here. My heart wasn't thumping as fast but, it definitely had some sort of tightening feeling. Amelie was touching me so gently. Her expression was a little scary but, I felt a bit of happiness from viewing it.

The fabric lightly went over the large wound on my cheek and all I could do was stare at Amelie's golden eyes. She was treating me so delicately. I smiled a little and she paused, seeming to be caught off guard by my expression. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she averted her gaze immediately.

Amelie wiped the cloth over my neck and her fingers tightened around the rag. For a moment I was scared she might punch me. When her eyes went down to my bare stomach and almost bare breasts, that's when my heart started pounding.

Amelie wiped down the long, bleeding scratch on my chest and I felt her stop after a couple strokes. I looked down to her and she only seemed to be staring at my skin with an expression full of so much hatred. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were full of flames, "Did..did she give you all of these?"

Her fingers lightly pet the hickey on my stomach. I stared at her for a moment then smiled as her expression softened into this sort of flushed and saddened look. "It didn't hurt.."

"But you didn't like it, right?" Amelie growled. "Dieu, I want to kill her."

I lifted an eyebrow as she leaned back, brushing her hands through her longlocks. She looked so troubled. "She's already dead, luv" I spoke. Those words were so surreal.

Amelie nodded, lifting her knee on it so she could rest her arm over it. "That's not good enough. I want the bastard to die over and fucking over again. I just want to keep killing the bitch until she's nothing but fucking ash."

"Seems like we think the same way, yeah?" I smiled a bit, pulling at my ripped shirt in hopes it'd cover more skin. I looked down to the ground. Zarya was dead because of me. Some say killing the person you have vengeance for will never bring you happiness. But, that has never been true. The only thing I could feel was not only relief but contentment as well.

Death was something I had been surrounded with. To some it is a terrible fate, to others it is an everyday occurrence. And for me, its more of something I thirsted for, murder was something I relatively enjoyed. Yes, I was beyond fucked up for thinking that though, I do not wish for the whole damn world to blow up or some shit.

Those who have not lived in a world as dark as mine may never come to understand the lust I feel. The lust for blood of those who buried me in this black abyss and for those who block my way out of it. I may be insane or perhaps have the mentality of a serial killer. But, one thing I would never do is harm those who have already given me a light, who have given me their love.

"C'n I hop inna shower?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

Amelie stared at me for a moment and then nodded, opening the bathroom door. I looked at my feet, hearing the faucet turn on and hit my ankles against each other repeatedly. My body was calm though, it felt as though my emotions, thoughts, everything was going to explode all at once. So many needless things were speeding through my mind like some complicated computer error.

I wanted this to stop.

I wanted to stop thinking. Hopefully forever.

"It's ready." Amelie spoke, making me snap back to reality.

I nodded and hopped off the bed, wincing as my feet met the floor. Amelie was leaned against the door frame and almost leaned over to help me before I forced my legs to walk forward. "I'll be in here if you need me or some shit." She spoke, backing up so I could close the door.

My lips formed into a soft smile as I bowed my head, "Thanks, Amelie." Then, the door shut and I was alone again.

My eyes went forward and for a moment, my mind circled around the thought of how over fucking extravagant this marble room was. I mean, my bloody shack was smaller than this shit. For some reason, she felt the need to have a bath and a shower right next to each other. And she had like 4 sinks and a long mirror.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Bloody figures." I scoffed, beginning to remove my clothes. I placed the Boss's jacket delicately on the golden sink counters before slipping of my pants then, what's left of it, my shirt. My eyes went up to the mirror and scanned the battered body of which stood as my reflection.

There were hickeys all along my stomach and neck, some on my legs. Deep, now clean, wounds were scraped into the sides of my skin. My eyes closed as I turned towards the running shower and stuck my hand in before fully drowning myself under the water.

I hated showers.

They always were so silent and peaceful. It gave me so much time to think, so much time to suffer in my own thoughts. But, I felt so disgusting, so lost, and so frightened by that black room. Perhaps I was in there for a short while but, seeing the actual darkness of which has harbored my mind was terrifying.

My hand took the soap, in hopes the action who pry my mind away from these thoughts. But, it didn't help. The images and words only started to multiply in my head seconds later. Slowly, my shaking hands moved the bar across my body, desperately scratching at my flesh as if to wash away my fear.

I was so pathetic.

My eyes closed and then the world was black. "Shit." I dropped the soap and opened my eyes, returning to the light room. I let out a small, terrified laugh. "The hell is this... terrified of my own eyelids?"

You let them fuck me! You let them fuck me then kill me! The words were still fresh in my mind, as if I were still hearing them. You took our lives away! You deserve this. I clenched my jaw, refusing to give in to my mind's own dark memories.

I didn't mean to.

I really didn't mean to betray them.

I closed my eyes again and this time, there was an image. Mum's face. At first, I was frightened. But then, her warm smile appeared. I didn't blame myself for their death but, I'm sure somewhere in their hearts they did. I promised to protect mother once father left us with nothing, but I wasn't even there to see her die.

I promised pops when he returned that we would try. That we would try to regain the relationship he threw away so many years ago. But, he was killed before we could reach that point.

And now, I'm left standing in this shower with what? No promises, no family, nothing but painful memories.

I was the next one to die right?

But why? Why was I the one born into this cursed family? What did I do wrong? Who decided I was the one to be born into this dark and cruel version of the world? Was it this almighty fucking God?

Alright so then "God" why? Why did you let others around me experience happiness yet, you completely took mine from me?! Who the fuck let you decide that I was the one to be tortured, to watch as her small amount of happiness get killed over and over again? Why can't you just let me out of this abyss? Why can't I just be happy!?

My eyes were open now, staring at the ground with such a mixture of hatred and sadness that I might've gone mad. My hand held onto my head as the thoughts swirled through my mind. I love you. A soft voice, my mum's, would echo in my memory.

Don't look, it's too gruesome. Some bystander would say, pointing to mum's bloody body. What a terrible way to die. Another would say.

Why are they saying such cruel things mother, I would think. Why are they saying you're dead? My body would be held back by these bastards in blue, claiming to be cops. They would separate me from mother. Wouldn't let me see her body. Wouldn't let me say goodbye.

"Stop..." I whispered, trying to freeze all the memories in my head. But they just kept flooding endlessly.

The body would change, the scenery would change too. It would be years later and I'm standing in my pop's old apartment. But, instead of a welcome home, I received the same image as I saw years ago with my other parent. The same fate. A bloody corpse.

I did it. Zarya would smile at me, my father's blood staining his hands. I freed you.

My body would shake and my voice would become nonexistent. All I knew was in the moment I had finally done it... I had finally fallen into the deepest pits of the darkness. Zarya would leave and I could do nothing but stare again as these strangers in blue took father away. No goodbye. No final words.

My back fell into the shower wall and I shook my head, these scenarios as clear as they day I lived them. "I'm sorry..." My voice shook. "I'm so sorry."

Something slid down my face, a liquid. At first, I thought it was the shower but then this liquid multiplied, sliding down my cheeks from my eyes. My fingers slowly touched the wetness on my cheek and I let out a small, shaky breath. Was I crying?

My body slid down, my mortified expression still frozen on my face as all I did was stare at the wall across from me. Just stared. All the time all I did was fucking stare. "All I want..." I sobbed, looking to my hands as though they could hear me. "...All I want is some form of happiness that won't disappear."

At that moment, my whole body broke down into these never ending cries. So much pain, so much agony was flowing through me. "Lena?" I heard Amelie knocking on the door but, I didn't respond. I pretended she didn't exist. "Lena? You better respond, dammit"

Just something.

Anything that won't go away. Something that will give me some form of love. Please... God... someone. Give me love.

General P.O.V.

Amelie heard no words but, some noise. She narrowed her gaze on the handle, deciding whether or not to open the door until she finally recognized this sound. The noise of painful crying. Was she hurt? Did she fall?

Instantly, as though instinctual, she turned the handle and slammed the door open. Her eyes went forward to the naked Brit as she stood on the floor of the shower. Water pumping onto her back as her knees were up to her chest, her cries louder now.

She hitched a breath, viewing Lena as her body cried out by herself. All alone within that glass container. The sight made her feel as though her chest was pierced by a bullet. Don't cry by yourself. Amelie walked forward. You dolt, don't cry all alone when I'm right fucking here.

Lena felt someone touch her and froze, smelling Amelie's scent. The boss wrapped her arms around the girl's soaked arms, pulling her back into her chest. Water was now wetting the both of them. "A-Amelie..." The blonde bit her lip, refusing to break down and humiliate herself.

"It's alright" Her soothing voice spoke next her ear. Her hand covered her eyes, "It's okay to cry sometimes, chérie, it's okay."

Lena paused for a moment before her body exploded. She turned, stuffing her face into Amelie's chest as her hands gripped onto her shirt. "I'm so scared... I'm still so scared." She cried as Amelie started brushing her hands through her soft strands of hair. "I can't escape. No matter how hard I try... my happiness is taken away from me. Why is it so bloody dark? I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do, Amelie. I'm so lost..."

Amelie looked up to the wall across from them as she held the girl closer, tightening her embrace. There were many words of assurance Amelie could give her, in hopes she would stop crying and smile again. But, she was lost too. She was scared too. "I'll protect you." She whispered, "And you'll protect me and maybe one day, we'll help each other find the way out, chérie"

Lena didn't pause or widened her eyes. All she did was nod and continued to cry. She held onto Amelie in fear she might disappear too. Their hearts were not at one then, nor did they know exactly what they felt for each other in the moment. But for once, there was this happiness and warmth they thought they'd forgotten to feel.

They could escape the cold and black abyss together.

Lena looked up to the gorgeous woman of whom has kept her as a slave for more than a year. But, has also given her a home and a form of hope. She didn't want to lose her, she didn't want to leave her embrace. Amelie's eyes met her gaze and she smiled a bit, "You stopped crying."

Lena didn't respond. Amelie slowly changed her expression, looking at the lustful gaze in her flushed face. She leaned down as Lena wrapped her hand around her neck, pulling her face towards hers. There was this warmth at this moment, a warmth that felt so beautiful, the warmth that connected their lips.

Amelie moved her lips with hers as their bodies gradually rubbed against each other. She was running her soft hands through Amelie's long hair as her smooth lips pressed against hers. Slowly, she opened her mouth, allowing the Boss's tongue to mold with hers. Amelie tilted her body forward, making her body lean back onto her elbow as Lena's other hand caressed her cheek.

Suddenly, Amelie ran her hands over Lena's legs, guiding them to wrap around her waist as their mouths hungrily danced with each other. Slowly, she moved her palms underneath the Brit, lifting her into the air. Lena giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around Amelie's shoulder, kissing deeper. The woman carried her softly into the bedroom, laying her wet body on the bed.

Swiftly, she climbed over her, meeting her flushed daze before moving her lips over the hickey on her neck. Lena let out a small moan as her lips touched her skin, making Amelie chuckled. "I wouldn't have guessed you were so sensitive." She licked up her collarbone as the girl hitched a breath beneath her.

Amelie leaned up, taking the moment to gaze over her body. "Merde." She whispered as she looked at her beautiful skin, breasts, face, everything. Even the wounds were beautiful, everything except... "Knowing that the pink haired bitch beat me to your body pisses me off, chérie" She looked at Lena as she lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Slowly, Amelie's tongue licked one of the hickeys on her stomach, "So then I'll just have to make sure after this, you'll only be able to remember my touch." Her mouth sucked over the kiss mark, replacing it with her own. "I'll make sure you won't be able to crave anybody's hands but mine."

Lena grinned, sitting up and grabbing the back of her head. "It's a little too late to be saying that, Madam." She pulled Amelie's lips onto hers, feeling the woman grin at her impulsive action. "Even when she was touching me, all I could imagine is you. Every bloody touch..." She whispered, moving her lips onto her neck. "kiss..." She sucked on her collarbone as Amelie grew hot from her words. "I want to be yours."

Amelie hitched a breath and froze, as she looked at the naked body beneath her. She stared at the chocolate orbs of the British girl, and observed as her cheeks were tinted red with desire, with hooded eyelids.

Something flashed in Amelie, and soon

the urge to take her was overwhelming.

Lena's P.O.V.

I could feel Amelie's heartbeat as my cheek was pressed against her warm chest. Who would've thought me, the maid, would be in bed with such a bloody gorgeous woman. And Amelie for that matter. But, for some reason, I couldn't have pictured a better moment with anyone else.

Probably because I just had the most amazing sex ever.

My body was all jittery and I felt so happy that I just wanted to scream. I guess this is what one would call a crush or whatever the hell I missed out on in gradeschool. And there was also one other thing that I couldn't stop thinking about.

I just fucked a demon.

..

I wonder if my soul could orgasm too, yeah?

* * *

 **As always, please read n review, would ya?**


	13. Upgrade III

A bright light appeared behind my eyelids as my mind awakened. Had my room always been so aggravating light in the mornings? I let out a sigh, praying the Boss wouldn't mind if I over slept and came into work late? My body shifted and suddenly something warm and heavy fell onto my waste.

Instantly my eyes snapped open and my entire body froze at once. Slowly, I gazed down, trying to make no noise or movement and saw a human hand hanging over my skin. MY BARE SKIN. I let out a small gasp and moved my hand up to my pillow, getting a good grip on it.

With all my force I turned my body over at once and slammed the pillow into the person. "RAPIST!" I screamed, pulling the blankets over my naked body as I fell out of the bed as an attempt to escape.

I groaned on the impact with the floor and looked down to the white carpet. Wait. My eyes went up to the wall of windows in front of me. Wait! This wasn't my room... this wasn't even the base.

Holy fucking shit.

Slowly, I popped my head up to face my so called "rapist" which was really a terrifying demon, glaring at me with exhausted eyes. "Who the hell are you calling a rapist?" The raven-haired entity glared at me. You know combined with that terrifying, evil glare and the darkness in her grouchy face, Amelie was on par with Satan.

I let out a small, apologetic laugh and then looked down to my body that was barely covered by the sheets I pulled off. Instantly, my face grew hot and I pulled up the white blankets, for extra protection. "Amelie we... WE FUCKED."

Amelie let out an annoyed sigh, brushing her hands through her hair, before smirking, "Stay like that and we'll do it again."

She sat up and my eyes finally got a full glimpse of her beautiful abs. I covered my face, feeling a bloody nose about to happen. Amelie placed a cigarette between her teeth, lighting it delicately. She was acting so calm yet, my mind was freaking the fuck out.

Not only did I fuck the Boss but I cried in front of the asshole too!

My eyes widened and I looked down to my hands. I covered my face as a smile appeared on my lips, "She's dead right?" I let out a sigh of relief, "I killed Zarya myself."

"You did." Amelie let out a puff of smoke, smiling at me. My heart felt as though it twisted at the kindness in her face. "You know..." Suddenly, her eyes changed back to the normal demon Amelie expression I was used to. "I don't understand why your being so damn shy. I saw all your shit yesterday."

My eyes went down to my naked body of which I was covering oh so desperately. "Don't think this'll be a natural occurrence!" I growled, my face flaming with a blush. "I was just really overwhelmed yesterday, yeah?"

Amelie chuckled, "Every kiss I want to be yours." She mimicked the words, causing me to almost explode with embarrassment. "Even when she was touching me all I could imagine was yo-"

Instantly, I jumped onto the bed, slamming my palms over her mouth. "Shut up! Shut up! You bloody arse!" I screamed.

Amelie's eyes were wide at first but then settle to a sort of soft gaze. Since when was it possible for this woman to be so sweet looking?! Her hands went up and pulled my hands off of her with absolutely no problem. "I was happy when you said that."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to find any hint of sarcasm or joke or something. Almost instantly my face turned red and I bit my lip, damn that bastard. Even with a single sentence my heart started to burn and my stomach was twisting.

But, of course, a demon can only have so much fucking kindness before she reveals her true colors. The bastard suddenly shoved my body into the soft bed, pinning both of my hands beside me. Her face had that lustful, sadistic grin, "I told you if you stay like that I'd fuck you again right?" Her eyes went down and in that moment I realized I was completely exposed.

"PERVERT DEMON!" I growled. For some reason, this scene seemed super familiar. My eyes shut as her face started to come down. But instead of her lips, I felt something else lay itself on my shoulder.

I opened an eye and saw Amelie's body then her raven head, leaned on my skin. She let out a small breath, making both of my eyes open. "I'm glad you're okay, chérie"

Amelie...

I smiled a little a bit and let my head relax and stare up to the ceiling as my right hand pet her hair. "I wouldn't die so easily, yeah?." I chuckled, my fingers running slowly through her soft locks. "S'ides, without me the base would be a mess." The base... THE BASE!

"Amelie!" I screamed, lightly pushing the woman to the side of me. She groaned as I panicked, looking for some sort of clock. "Where the fuck are your clocks!?"

The mistress yawned, "I don't have any, dumbass."

"How do you get to the base every morning then!?"

And then my question was answered.

My eyes widened as her bedroom door opened and Gabriel walked in. My body froze.

What.

Instantly, my mind snapped and I screamed, "BLIMEY!?"

Gabriel stood there completely calm as if his damn maid wasn't sitting on his Boss's bed NUDE AS FUCK. My hands gripped onto a pillow and I threw it towards him, which he seemed to dodge with a simple duck. I grabbed onto the blanket and hid everything up to my hair underneath it.

"Ah, good morning Gabriel. What do you need, hm?" Amelie spoke calmly. These two really piss me off.

Gabriel seemed to be chuckling. FUCKING BASTARD. "I came to wake you but seems you had another alarm clock with you."

"It was a rather annoying way to wake up." Amelie growled.

Instantly, I pulled the blanket down so it showed my face and hissed at the two. "Just go bloody die!"

Gabriel snickered, "Morning Lena."

"Just get out already! Weren't you supposed to be dead somewhere!?" I pouted.

Amelie lit another cigarette, "He was infiltrating the base under my order."

My eyes widened, "You found the base... before I did!?" My victory right then got a little less fulfilling.

Amelie placed the smoking stick between her lips, "What? Did you truly think I'd let you find it and use the GPS on your phone to find you? I'm 10x more fucking powerful than you are."

Stupid demon bastard vampire pervert! "Then why did you put up such a bitch fit when Sombra said Gabriel could be dead!?"

"I had no communication with him. Whether he could pull this shit off wasn't guaranteed." Her eyebrow twitched, "Bitch fit?"

I sighed and held onto my head. "What will the guys do if they know the maid and Boss had sex?"

Gabriel seemed to find that amusing since he was laughing. I snapped my head up to Amelie whom was waving her cigarette as if to dismiss Gabriel. "Shit, this is a pain. I was going to have a little fun before we left too"

Little fun!? The asshole never quits.

"As if, you fucking horny mutt!"

Amelie stood up, shamelessly, with her ass and wang freely hanging in the air. WHY DOESN'T GABRIEL FIND THIS STRANGE!? "Could you be quiet for two seconds, chérie?"

I was going to complain or something but obviously, the better idea was to stay silent. As I looked around for my clothes, the realization came upon me, "Am I supposed to go out in these?" I held up the piece of ripped cloth that was once a white shirt now stained red with blood.

Amelie turned around, now buttoning her pants with a cigarette poking out of her mouth. "Wear your pants and you can borrow a shirt until we get to the base."

I let out a sigh, it wasn't as though I had much of a choice. I pulled up the pants that were basically shorts now, judging by all the holes. No bra either. Amelie's bra size was way bigger than mine. Stupid fucking watermelons.

Something hit my back and I turned around to scowl but, stopped myself as I saw a large blouse on the ground. I pulled it over my bare skin and turned to Amelie whom seemed to be ready.

As she turned around, I expected a gorgeous display of a woman but instead, with one look at me, it seemed the bastard was dying of laughter. I turned red and hissed, "What!?"

"You look like some stupid kid playing dress up." She laughed, her face nearly turning purple.

STUPID FUCKING DEMON ASSHOLE RAPIST MOTHERFUCKER.

I stormed out of the room, hearing the chuckling Amelie trail closely behind. As I walked out of the door I was greeted with the worst possible fucking thing. Sombra and Gerard seemed to be waiting out the entrance, obviously expecting Amelie but instead were greeted with me. Instead of widening their eyes or freezing in shock or something, Sombra grinned while Gerard scowled. For some reason that was a more embarrassing reaction for me.

"This is truly a glorious day, no?" Sombra chuckled.

Gerard scowled, and fished out $200 from his pocket. "Easy for you to say, you gambling hoe." Before slapping the money onto Sombra's outstretched hand.

My face turned so hot I thought I might've burned to death. "You gambled if we were gonna fuck?!"

"What?" Sombra chuckled, "It was a matter of time. It was obvious how much you wanted to lick the Boss empty. We just betted on when it would happen chica."

My throat closed at the statement until I let out a lame, high pitch yell in defense, "I did not!"

"Oh?" Amelie's voice whispered next to my ear. Sombra and Gerard bowed, exchanging a chuckling glance. I wanted to punch them. "Should I repeat what you said last night? Every-"

I shoved my elbow into her stomach, earning a pained grunt from the sexy mistress. Which I regretted. When do I not? Before I could run for my life, my wrist was grabbed onto and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You little shi-"

"GABRIEL!" I called out, "A PERVERTED DEMON IS TRYING TO POSSESS ME. SAVE ME!"

Almost instantly, my savior showed up, prying the slight tantrum-throwing Amelie off of my skin. I watched as Amelie glared at me, hitting Gabriel repeatedly until the crazy ass was thrown into the limo. I let out a relieved sigh and opened my eyes to the two STILL snickering bastards. Of course, I received the "you fucked the boss" lift of the eye brows.

"Let it fucking go!" I hissed, forcing my body to walk forward. Maybe I should've let the Boss kill me and save me from all of the embarrassment.

"It's weird. Your relationship is still the same. Don't you think you should be treating each other differently since you guys had sex?" Sombra yawned, prying into my personal life. Nothings changed with her at all.

We walked towards the car and I yawned. "Fucking really means nothing but pleasure. Yesterday I was overwhelmed and she was the closest thing that could comfort me." I let out a breath, remembering yesterday's events. "I almost died on the way home, too. I had some sort of miniature heart attack or something."

"Yes." Gabriel interjected, "It was terrifying." He spoke as though my chest pains yesterday were some sort of joke.

I coulda had a secret heart attack or something, that heartless shit.

I rolled my eyes and slipped into the limo, across from the pouting Boss. Gerard slid next to me as Sombra sat with the demon. I looked out of the window, trying to cope with this unbearable silence. "Is this how it is every day or what?"

"Tais-Tois." Amelie growled.

I let out a whispered "sheesh" and let my gaze settle on my tapping feet. It seemed to take forever to get to the base. But, obviously, we got there at some point (I was half asleep by the time we arrived). Gerard shook me a little bit as he stepped out of the limo, "We're here."

I rubbed my eyes and slipped out, looking up to the tall glass building. Amelie was already heading inside so I quickly followed behind her and her gang. At these moments, I was able to understand why people admired her. The gorgeous demon basically look like some fucking Goddess with her bodyguards around her.

We squeezed into the elevator and it was just as awkwardly silent as the car ride. Clearly I didn't belong here with these Level A killers...And me, an ex-gang leader whom now occupies a job as a maid. Our skills obviously differed greatly.

But perhaps I was just being modest.

As soon as the doors opened, I found myself nearly sprinting down the hall to the comforts of my own room. Shutting the bedroom door, I let out a loud breath, trying to recollect myself. It might seem strange that I'm not freaking out about everything that happened but, the past I've been from had definitely gave me darker days than yesterday.

Quickly, I slipped on a bra, thank god, a hoodie and leggings with some boots before dashing out of my room. I found myself in front of the Spider's Web and took a deep breath before stepping inside. As I opened my eyes and smiled to offer coffee, I was greeted with the most terrifying scene possible.

My old mates was inside the fucking Main Base.

Amelie and Jesse seemed to be arguing but as soon as the Boss's eyes averted to gaze at me, my cowboy-obsessed friend turned around and instantly smiled seeing my presence. "Mornin' Lena." Angela smiled, leaning off of the desk.

My body was frozen. I couldn't talk or move. But, perhaps that was best because I'm sure I would've exploded with profanity and punches. Bridgette leaned into the blonde, "Hey... is she alright?"

Hana chuckled, "Surprised?"

"S-S-S..." I tried so hard to force the words through my agape mouth. "SURPRISED!?" My fucking friends were inside of this Hell palace I lived in. What in hell were they doing here!? My bangs formed a shadow over my enraged eyes, "Someone... Explain. Now."

"Ooh." Hana snickered, "Haven't heard the 'Leader' tone from you in a while."

Mei smiled, "Okay, don't be mad Lena."

"Explain faster." I turned my eyes up as they were flaming with fury.

Jesse grinned, "Well we're tryin' to convince this Boss of yours to allow us to become apart of the Talon family."

My eyes widened and I rushed forward, slamming my palms into Amelie's desk. The room went quiet at the action. "Absolutely fucking not, Mistress."

"Since when the fucking hell does a pet tell its owner what to do?" Amelie blew a puff of smoke in my face.

So apparently having sex with a demon gets you nowhere further on the social pyramid. "You haven't even fucking seen them fight! Since when the hell do you take in new gangsters, anyway!?"

"I took your lame ass in, didn't I?" Amelie patted her cigarette, flicking some ash into a tray.

Having a conversation with this Bastard was like opening a fucking door leading to an empty room. If you push it your efforts lead you to nothing but if it comes back at you, you get slammed in the face. "They're my gang. And I say there's no way in hell they're getting involved in a damn Mafia."

Lucio leaned back onto his desk, giving me an testing grin. "We used to. As of right now, we are all free from Leader Lucy."

I rubbed forehead in absolute irritation. "Why the fuck do you want to join a Mafia? You guys have lives that are waiting for you. Don't ruin everything for yourself and become fucking criminals."

Angela laughed, "It's a little late to be saying that. Our gang was one of the most wanted groups in Magnolia. Our entire beings are practically illegal."

"Too bad nobody knew who the fuck we were." Jesse chuckled.

Did they think this was a time to fucking joke around and dawdle in the past!? "And what the fuck are you guys gonna do if you join?" I lowered my voice, trying to keep my cool. "Most of you don't even live here anymore?"

grinned, "Most of us have connections."

Lucio patted Lena's shoulders, "Ah, c'mon, we wouldn't be going through this if we didn't have that shit sorted out."

"And you two? Jesse? Hana? The fuck you think you can live after you join? You can't live in that neighborhood anymore or you'll be fucking targeted!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, it was obvious. Hana's gaze went to Sombra who was smirking to the side, pretending to not be apart of this conversation and Hanzo and Jesse shared a rather uncomfortably flirty stare.

"Never the fuck mind!" I yelled before they could answer.

"I didn't say I'd take in your asses." Amelie finally injected. Now that she was denying them, suddenly I had an urge to stab the bastard and make her accept. "How can I trust you?"

Jesse grinned, "You took in ol' Lena, didn't you? Fully aware of who she was?"

Fully aware of who I was? I was a street rat. Whoop dee doo.

"And that's the reason I took her in." Amelie grinned. She was getting interested in them, it was obvious. I had contemplated whether slamming through the window to my death or not. "However you have a powerful family. Your shit is much more skeptical. How do I know you aren't trying to fuck my ass over, you know there's a lot of assholes trying to ruin me right now."

Hana leaned into the demon bastard, "What do you want from us? It's not like we can prove it?"

Amelie grinned, "If my slave agrees with you, maybe my thoughts will change."

No.

My mind immediately spit out the negative word. Then, all of their faces were on me. No. These idiots didn't know what the fuck they were getting themselves into. Jesse and Hana could make amends with their families and the others could go back to their lives. Well, at least that was my thoughts at first.

But then... I started to remember what made them join the gang in the first place. Everyone was so angry, just like me. Even though they had homes, they felt as though they had nowhere to return to but the comfort of the Gang's Base. Hana was right, I did know everything about them. Maybe having this "Family" would help them like it's helped me.

"Fine..." I let out a breath as all of them hitched breaths, obviously not expecting that answer. "They would never betray you. But, whether or not you think these guys are good enough is up to you."

Amelie lifted an eyebrow and instantly started to shuffle her hands through het desk. "Do you have faith your skills? Enough that you could carry out any of my missions and complete it, even if you lost your lives in the process?"

Such harsh words. But they looked so determined.

"We are." Angela said sternly.

"Fine." The demon had that gleam in her eye. The one that made me so uneasy. Her hands pulled out gun for each person. HOW MANY FUCKING GUNS DOES SHE HAVE BEHIND THERE!? She licked her sharp teeth and her threatening gaze went to me, a smile appearing on those sadistic lips. "Then fire at your precious ex leader. Right next to the neck, without piercing her skin."

I'm sure she was expecting a reaction but, I didn't give him one. Simply because there was no need. I walked over to the wall and crossed my arms, yawning, "Savvy"

Jesse was the first to go forward. Even as he shot the bullet, my body didn't shake and my eyes didn't blink. Amelie smiled musingly, "Good."

The next members went up one after another, the result all the same. You could say my faith in my friends was ridiculously stupid but, I had murdered countless people with them for over 3 years. I knew their skills better than I knew my own.

Even though everyone was done, Amelie was still staring at me. As though she were waiting for something. "What?" I finally scowled, irritated at the bastard. She didn't know their skills and she still let them fire at me.

"Your turn." She chuckled.

My turn.

My turn?

"MY TURN!?" I hissed. "There's no way in fucking hell I becoming a damn mobster." Jesse handed me the gun with an innocent smile.

What was this shit!? Just because she saw me shoot fucking Zarya point blank?! That's not skill!? THAT'S JUST A FUCKING AN ENRAGED BITCH WITH A PISTOL.

"Suit yourself." Amelie chuckled, "I've always wanted to turn you into a sex slave and it seems like last night you passed your tryouts."

Instantly, a shot rang throughout the air, making everyone but Amelie flinch. I blew at the tip of the gun as a small bullet hole stood in the glass right next to Amelie's pretty, demon head. "Done."

Amelie simply chuckled, "Good shot." As if I flipped a switch, her expression changed into scary, bloodthirsty demon mode. "That's what I would've said but since you shot it at your damn boss...you'll have a different fucking award. You little damn shit."

The demon lunged forward and my friends held her back as I ran out of the room. Well would you look at that, it seems they've already got the hang of it! Quickly I found refuge inside the storage closet. I would say how stupid of a move that was but, that's implied by now, don't you think?

But, I suppose that was how a slave became a Hit-man (or woman) in a matter of minutes.

...

Also the number one on a vampire's kill list, but we'll forget that for now, yeah?


	14. Family III

So here's the quick rundown mates:

1\. Apparently, I'ma hitman (innit ironic?)

2\. Me and Amelie fucked (she tasted betta then fish n' chips. Ain't nothing betta than that luvs.)

3\. Question: Hitman = Promotion? (You would think so, yeah?)

4\. Answer: Of fucking course not (Why am I not surprised)

5\. Comments: Yanno, I didn't think I'd still be a FUCKING SLAVE (THATS FUCKED UP LUV)

"C'mon Lena. You're so slow." Hana cackled, waving her empty mug in the air as her bratty body sat comfortably of the fucking couch I cleaned two seconds ago.

Sombra chuckled, slapping my ass, as I walked by her to harshly swipe Hana's damn cup from her stupid hands. "I think I like this better than scary, blood thirsty gang leader Lena." The brunette laughed.

I slammed my tray of drinks into the coffee table and turned to Amelie who was, of course, sorting through her dumb files. "Why the bloody hell am I still your slave!?"

"Why?" Her eyes met mine and the room went quiet. "You still have a debt to repay dumbass."

I growled, "So why do I also have to be a murderer!?"

"You don't have to be one. You already were one the minute you shot the first of your thousands of fucking victims." She took out her cigarette, blowing a puff of smoke in my face. "Besides you're the one who shot at my head, bitch."

I rubbed my forehead in irritation, "Maybe you shouldn't of said shit like 'passing my sex slave try outs!?'"

"Oh was that not what the sex was?" Amelie lifted an eyebrow, "You were doing a hell of a job kissing up to your Mistress, non chérie?"

My face lit up and I ran up to her desk, the sounds of soft laughter coming from the other mobsters. "Stop fucking talking about it." I whispered.

She leaned into my face and smirked, "Ah but, you left me wanting more." Suddenly, the huntress's lips were pressed onto mine. I widened my eyes and pushed the sexy pervert back, turning to the wide-eyed grins of my douchebag friends.

General P.O.V.

Lena's face was painted in a red blush, nearly passing out from the embarrassment. "For such an abrasive slut in bed, you act like a virgin." Amelie sighed.

"Is this how it is everyday?" Bridgette whispered to Gerard who sat next to her, enjoying the scene.

Gerard chuckled and leaned back into the couch, "For the most part. Lena has yet to hit her and hide in the storage room."

Instantly, the petite slave pulled a holy bible from her bag and slammed into the Boss's beautiful face. The ex-gang members all froze in fear, not familiar with the daily routine. Amelie stood up and instantly Lena blinked out of the door.

"And there it is." Sombra laughed, watching Gabriel hold his superior back from ripping the poor girl in half.

"She's kind of... terrifying." Angela whimpered, looking at Amelie slowly calm down and retreat to her leather chair.

Fareeha laughed, "You have no damn clue."

Angela looked up to Fareeha and laughed, earning a small blush from the egyptian. Angela widened her eyes at her expression and instantly looked away awkwardly, her red face matching her.

McCree rolled his eyes at the developing love interest, "So what do y'all do around here for fun?"

Hanzo looked to the ceiling and pursed his lips in thought, "Sometimes, Lena will gamble with us or make us different drinks to try. Or, sometimes Lena makes us different types of food to judge or teaches us new card games." Amelie's eyebrow twitch at the constant mention of Lena's name.

Bridgette smiled lightly as her other friends repeated the soft action, "She's really impacted you, huh?"

Gabriel chuckled, "She certainly has."

"Especially the Boss." Sombra winked, earning a blushing growl from the demon.

"Like hell she has." She scowled, sinking into her chair, her arms crossed.

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, "Don't you suppose it's a bit late to be saying that, sir? Seeing as you shared an 'intimate' night?"

"Sex." Amelie bluntly put it, "We fucked. Your point?"

Bridgette grinned, twisting her body so her head could rest on the back of the couch and face the Boss. "And what did that sex mean? Did you feel anything?"

"Oh I felt plenty." Amelie smirked in satisfaction, recalling the previous night's events.

Angela blushed at the thought of her Boss and best friend going at it. Hana lifted an eyebrow, "What about emotion? Did your heart skip a beat? Did it feel more amazing than it would with any other girl?"

Amelie stared at the brunette and then shooed her with her hand, "Spare me the fucking romance. It was only especially good because the thing was experienced."

Chris grinned, "So you wouldn't mind if I tried to hit that then?"

The demon didn't even spare the Ginger a glare as her hand flung a knife, of which somehow appeared in her hand, into the wall, right next to his face. Chris nearly shit himself and sank to the floor, "I apologize oh mighty Goddess!"

"I really wish the two of yall weren't so dense." Jesse sighed, leaning on his arm, "At least Zarya could admit to her feelings to her. Boss, you're on a whole other level."

Amelie hissed, "Don't think because you're new I won't pop a silver cap through your damn skull."

"What exactly was Zarya and Lena's relationship anyway?" Chria yawned.

The room grew a bit silent, clearly proving "Zarya" was a touchy subject. Angela was the first to speak, "That's really hard to say. Lena was really fucked up, her entire life really was just so unbelievably cruel. And Zarya was a sort of... I guess a 'support' system she could hold onto. She appeared out of no where and joined the gang. Almost two days after we met her, the two were sleeping together."

"Oh man, those two were a pain in the ass. Zarya was the obsessive puppy type and you'd never see the girl with out her humping at her fucking leg." Bridgette chuckled, "It was clear Zarya was completely and undoubtedly in love with Lena but, she never returned her feelings."

"Lena was kind of cruel..." she continued, "She knew Zarya was in love with her so she used her feelings to gain pleasure. At the time, I think all she wanted was some sort of icon that would give her 'love' but, she definitely wasn't ready to give it back."

Amelie chuckled, lighting her signature pipe, "Maybe the asshole shouldn't of been such a dick. Killing her dad?" The woman clenched her jaw, as though the death of her father affected her. "She doesn't want that sort of bullshit love."

"You would know." Hana chuckled under her breath.

McCree shrugged, "For the most part, they were really just fuck buddies. As far as I know, the girl doesn't even know what being in love feels like."

Amelie closed her eyes and blew out a puff of smoke and sighed, "She's not the only one."

Lena's P.O.V.

I went back to the Rape Coffin after 2 hours of hiding out, the usual amount, and came into a calm room. For some reason, I had a feeling they were talking shit about me before.

Amelie looked up and I hitched a breath, afraid she may be holding a grudge longer than usual.

"Pet." She called, making me question whether I should push her out the fucking window or not, "And you new hoes, come."

I cautiously made my way to her desk, my friends meeting me there. We exchanged glances before giving our attention to the Demon Boss. "I'm putting your asses on a mission." She pulled out a file and opened it, with pictures and papers with tons of words written on them sprawled out inside. "This Mafia is called Numbani. A couple of my boys got in a fight with their men last week and ended up giving us some information. Apparently they know about the data, whether this shitty Family actually has it or not isn't confirmed. I want you to infiltrate their base and find out what exactly is their connection."

I waited for someone to say "okay" but it seemed my friends were looking to me for more orders. I was lying if I said I didn't like the bit of power. I took the folder and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Amelie smirked, those stupid gorgeous eyes only directed on mine. "Don't disappoint, Miss Chérie."

I chuckled and winked, backing up, "Never do, luv."

8-8-8

All of us stood in the entrance of the base, which was actually under-fucking-ground, with two dead guards in each hand. I threw them into the wall and looked back to my allies whom were finishing up their fights. I suppose it'd be fucked up to say this but, this murder business gave me a sort of high no drug could ever produce.

I moved forward, entering the next room where more fucking guards stood, completely shocked to see an intruder. "Omnics, do you guys fucking communicate?" A man held up his gun to me at close range but my bullet beat his. "I mean really, wouldn't you think at least you could hear your friends fucking screaming from next door as we shoot their brains out."

"You bitch!" Before I could react to the running man, four shots came from behind me and they all dropped dead to my feet. I smiled a bit and turned around, seeing McCree blowing on his gun as the others ran it.

The other set of guards started to run through the doors and shots were ringing throughout the room. I ran forward, grabbing onto someone's body for shield as I shot at the lot of bastards. As the numbers quickly decreased, instead of shooting the opponent in from of me in the head, my gun aimed for his shoulder. Taking the opening, I shoved the weak bitch into the wall, the hot metal of my gun pressing into his head. "Where is your Boss?" I whispered.

"Fuck you." He hissed.

I lifted an eyebrow and pulled the knife out from my belt, taking no hesitation to slam the blade into the fabric of his pants, demolishing soft flesh of his dick. He let out a loud, blood curdling scream of which sounded like the song of an angel to my ears. "You can try but, doesn't seem like you'll be able to... now."

"You fucking..." He choked at the pain, drool pouring from his mouth. "Bitch."

I twisted the knife, shrieks filling the now silent room and making my ears buzz with bliss. "Tell. Me." I licked his ear, chuckling.

"L-Last..." His voice was high, "Door to.. to the right."

I smiled and backed up, removing the knife from his balls to shove it into his neck, the blade pinning his body to the wall. McCree let out a laugh as I exited to the hallway, "Rather brutal huh?"

My blood was rushing with ecstasy and I licked my lips with a large grin on my face. I wanted more. The last door appeared and with all my built up excitement, I bursted the door open to the Boss whom's Guards died almost instantly upon our arrival to the room by the shots of the hitman behind me. "W-Wait!" The Boss held up his hands, his face sweating, "Where are you from!?"

I grinned, the others waiting at the door as I advanced forward. "Talon." I smiled, sitting on his desk, my legs crossed. He was shaking... it was pathetic. My finger traced his chin seductively as a frown occupied my face, "I hear you know something about my Boss's stolen data. Care to... share your information?"

"Yeah, right! Their our allies! I wouldn't betray them on my own fucking life."

I lifted an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh c'mon now. I'll give you my information in exchange for yours." I shoved my gun into his chin, "Sound fair?" I didn't wait for a response, "I am Lena Oxton or Morrison, since that's apart of me, I guess. Ex-gang leader. Your murderer. Yada, yada. Your turn."

"Morrison?" His eyes grew dark with his grin and I was taken back by the change of courage. "I knew the bastard had a daughter, but to think she'd be a mobster too is just..."

My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw, "Too? Just what are you saying?"

"Does little Miss Morrison not know her own daddy was-" Suddenly, a shot rang and I watched the Boss's forehead overflow with the color red and fall dead.

I my eyes widened with anger and I turned around to McCree who was putting his gun away, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" My voice was at a low growl.

The cowboy just started at me with his usual eyes, pissing me off. "He gave us everything we needed. It's one of his allies. The Numbani Mafia only has 3 allies."

My body was fuming with rage, "How in hell do you know that?"

Hana grinned, "Business owners, such as our Fathers, were deeply involved with the Mafia World. We know more about it than you do."

I didn't give two shits about that! My body flung forward in a sort of savage manner, "He said my damn Pops was a mobster or some shit! You stopped him mid sentence, what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Angela rolled her eyes as though I were spouting nonsense, "Are you telling me you are stupid enough to listen to some desperate asshole who's two seconds away from fucking death?"

McCree walked over and I tightened my fist, as if it were instinctual to prepare for a fight. The man just walked past me as my eyes followed him and I watched as he lifted up the dead Boss's limp hand, "Look." There was a gun settled in between his fingers. "He was going to fucking shoot you, you ignorant shit." He dropped the hand and walked closer to me, a threatening glare occupying his eyes. "Don't be an idiot and lose sight of the mission due to your own desires, dumbass."

Was she scolding me? Me?

I lifted an eyebrow and leaned in closer to his sharp glare, "Oh? Are you trying to reprimand me? What a disobedient mutt you've become, hm?"

That was probably the wrong thing to say but, what do expect from two friends whose version of a playdate is a shoot up?

McCree tsked and pulled out a cigar, "Once upon a time princess, I was a 'mutt' of yours, but it looks like to me right now, you're the mutt to Boss, now isn't that right?"

I growled and we stared at each other until he looked down and moved on. "So, what now."

For some reason, I was rather disappointed. I was really looking forward to a more physical fight. But, maybe that was the insane amount adrenaline bursting through my veins talking.

I looked forward and they were all looking at me as though I was their leader. Waiting for orders like some trained servants. Jesus, some things just never change. Not saying that I didn't like it. "Alright, Angie, Bridgette and Genji quickly search the desk for some sort of information. I'm assuming he'll have some reinforcements coming soon, so it'll be better to leave before those bitches arrive."

The three nodded and darted past me to scavenger through the shelves. I shove my gun into my back pocket and exited the room to get some room. Though, the hallway was probably worse, it was stuffy with the scent of blood. But I, rather sinfully, became infatuated with the delicious scent.

Mobster?

That word was filling my brain. For some reason it seemed too coincidental to just brush off. He was gone for more than half of my life and to this day I had no idea what he was doing during that time. I assumed he left because he didn't want a family or some shit. To be honest, it never mattered much to me. I guess I was so desperate for some form of love after Mum died, all it took for me to try and forgive him was the fact that he came back for me.

Was he a mobster?

For some reason it pissed me off at the thought that he'd ditch my family to be apart of another one. Whether or not that "family" was a Mafia.

Would Amelie know?

"Lena." The ringing voice of Lucio made me whip around, returning to reality. The brunette was with the others. He handed me a folder and I looked down to, "We found this. It's checks paid to them from some people with the codename called 'ID.'"

I nodded and took the folder, "There should be a car for us in the back. You guys go first and I'll meet you."

They hesitated before nodding and disappearing down the hall. I stood in place for a moment, trying to relax all the nerves, stress, and adrenaline racing through my body. It was quiet. Finally. I walked down the hall, my footsteps echoing through the silent corridor. I walked back into the Main Office, stepping on the corpses as though they were apart of the floor.

My eyes were emotionless, as though I were some robot. I was focused on one mission, my own mission. My foot mercilessly kicked the Boss's chair, causing the dead man and his throne to fly into the book shelves stapled to the wall. I crouched and started to shuffle through the stacks of folders that were already disorganized and tossed everywhere thanks to Angela and the other two's efforts.

It really was true. Such small, pathetic papers could hold so much precious information. Some that is more valuable than a life. I guess that's why people risk their lives for this shit. All the papers were crimes they'd pinned on someone else or debts they still had to collect. Information on other low-class Mafias.

My hands stopped on the Folder that said "Talon Mafia." I probably shouldn't of peeped at my Mafia's history but, fuck it. I wasn't too surprised when I opened it to fine barely any information since Amelie does a hell of a job covering their tracks. But of course, their was an entire file on the midnight-haired Boss and for some reason under occupation, it said business owner rather than Satan's minion.

My eyes settled on the picture clipped to the file and my heart for some reason started to beat faster. Even in pictures, this woman was undeniably gorgeous. I stared a it for a bit before becoming ashamed of my behavior and slamming the folder close, causing a small bit off air to follow the action.

As though Fate was in my favor, the thing I was searching for, but didn't think I'd actually find, flew into my lap from the piles of papers scattered all over the place. I hitched a breath and widened my eyes in disbelief. On this white piece of paper stood my Father's face but, he looked so young.

Jack Morrison

Status: Unknown.

Occupation: Unknown.

-Has a Daughter & Wife. Whereabouts unknown.

-Father & Mother. Status unknown. Whereabouts unknown.

-Retired. Whereabouts unknown. Status unknown.

Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. This piece of paper contained everything I already knew about the asshole. Nothing.

My fingers dug into the paper until my nails ripped it. "A gangster?" I crumpled it and stood up, throwing the worthless information into the pile of dead men as I walked out. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I don't think I was as pissed as I was surprised. There was no point in being angry at the bastard for leaving us for a Mafia since he was already dead. What else could I do? Shoot his buried corpse out of a fit of rage?

I just had questions now.

Who was my Dad? Where did I come from? What was his reason for leaving? What Mafia was he apart of? Who was his Boss? Was he threatened like me? Or did he leave just because he's an asshole? Why did he "retire?" Was it for me? Or was he kicked out and had nowhere to go?

Was he a good man? Or was he bad?

By the time I was able to distract myself from these thoughts, I felt the cold night air against my skin and looked up to see I was outside. There were two limos and it seemed my friends were all fitting into one. "You completed it with no scratches." Sombra popped up behind me. "Impressive."

I shrugged and cracked my shoulder, feeling the wetness of the fresh blood of my victims on my palm. "It wasn't just me. Your girlfriend and the others were there."

She laughed, "Are you sure you guys were just a gang?"

We walked towards the car and I yawned, "When you grow up killing, you get pretty good at it."

I walked towards the cars my friends were flooding into but someone was tugging on my arm, immobilizing me. I hissed and turned around, half preparing to pull out my gun and the other half annoyed at being stopped. Gerard held up his hands at my threatening glare and I let out a somewhat relieved sigh, "Woah."

"Really? You're going to come behind a girl who was just in a mobster infested building and grab her?" I shook my head.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you're going to the wrong car."

"Wrong?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Isn't that one going to the base?"

Fareeha nodded and smiled, coming into our conversation. "You aren't going to the base."

"Oh, really?" I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"Boss gave orders that you'll be giving her your report at her house. If we don't bring you, she also added she'll hang us by our 'disgusting throats'." The woman grinned.

Why me? I groaned as I walked to the car where I was handed the folder I previously gave to Bridgette . "This is bullshit."

"You should feel honored, chica." Sombra scooted in, in front of me as Gerard followed and Fareeha sat next to me.

"Yeah, Boss doesn't let anyone into her house." Gerard closed his eyes. "Any of us would die for that kind of attention from the bitch."

"Why?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Are you guys like th-"

"WE AREN'T LIKE THOSE MAFIAS." Sombra hissed.

Everything paused and we all looked at each other, before shivering. Those type of mafias, where it's like a fucking kink warehouse, are the fucking worst.

But I laughed aand Fareeha added, "It's just the guy has basically been our savior since the first time we all came here."

"Savior?" I rolled my eyes, "The guy wouldn't save a fly."

The car started and Gerard began to speak, "I used to work for another Mafia. A real fucking shitty one. My dad worked there so I grew up as their little play thing as a kid and beat the shit out of me from a day to day basis. One day Talon had some beef with those assholes and instead of killing me, Amelie spared me and offered me a new life here, working under her."

Amelie... spared Gerard? I bit my cheek, trying not to smile at how out of character and sweet that sounded.

"Well, me and the Boss met under different circumstances. I was a hitman for a previous Mafia and was ordered to kill the Talon Boss, Amelie. Of course, I was sent to the base and it was a basic suicidal mission of which I didn't know at the time. But, instead of sending all of her mobsters to attack me, she took me on herself. The dude beat the living hell out of me but, didn't kill me. She said she liked my skill and wanted to hire me herself. I have a higher respect for her than I do for any person in this fucking world."

There was a pause before we turned towards Sombra, to see if she would tell her story. She was staring out the window, when she realized it was her turn.

Sombra sighed, "Well its not like Ames and I were enemies or she picked me up somewhere or some shit. Me and the bitch were childhood friends and for some reason I always idolized the girl. She's scary as shit but at the same time treats the people she gets close to as though they are her family. Though, her version of friendship is sorta cruel, it's definitely something everyone wants. When I was a kid she always seemed so far ahead of everyone else, like some damna queen. Even now... she's so much bigger than anyone else. Like a God compared to humans. And I still admire that."

God? More like the fucking Devil.

"Even you." She smiled. "She took you off the streets right? There were plenty of bums all over the fucking place but she took you in." She chuckled a bit, "Sure you need to cater to her every whim and she fucks you dry but-"

"Y'know luv, I think I've heard enough." I hissed with a sarcastic smile.

But, they were right.

Amelie has done more for me than any person on this planet. She might be harsh and brutal but, she was also very kind and thought of others before herself. She cared about the Talon Family more than anything else.

And with that, I realized that I started to admire Amelie a long time ago.

Because, family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs (in some degree for Amelie's case). The ones who accept you for who you are.

Huh.

I guess a vampire can be a good teacher after all, sometimes.

* * *

 **Note: Hello mates! So, if you've noticed in the beginning of my chapters, I always give the disclaimer that the plot is from Lovex1's story, not mine. It's a little tiring to see that still people think that I am copying directly, even though I always give my citations and change it so that it isn't completely the same. And of course I made sure to get permission.**


	15. Two Sides of Pain III

The car drove up to the enormous house of which hold rather... interesting memories of mine. I stared at my feet, small splatters of blood were painted onto my legs. Why would she want me to come right after I just destroyed an entire mafia? But... this was also a good chance to find out more about my father.

My head turned up to the mobsters, whom occupied the limo with me, but before I could ask them anything, the engine stopped and they all slipped out at the same time. Letting out a breath, I copied their action and let my body step into the brisk air. Sombra, Gerard, and Fareeha led me through the heavy amount of guards to get to the front doors.

My heart was racing as my memory irritatingly decided to replay my previous night's activities here. She held onto my hand the whole time all while she pumped into me (strap-on, luv). It felt so good, so fucking go-WHAT THE HELL.

A blush erupted on my face at the lewd images flowing through my head. Even after the sex, the lad took the time to spoon. What the hell was that!? And I even said I had a crush on her! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? Was I stupid!?

A crush on the Vampire Mistress.

That was impossible.

"Oi." Sombra's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to her with a flustered expression which made them widen their eyes at. Sombra slowly settled into an amused grin, "So even you can make that expression."

Those cheeky bastards.

The door opened and I was pretty much thrown in. Like the first time. The door shut and I flinched, not used to the sudden silence. "I should just leave..." I awkwardly laughed to myself, "Yeah... She wouldn't wanna see me anyway."

"Come here." Amelie's voice spoke though, I didn't see an Amelie. My soul basically left my body at this point out of fear.

I held out my folder and looked around the dark room, "I knew one day you'd show me your true form! But so suddenly!? How sly, you bloody ghost devil!"

I screamed, a slender hand suddenly appearing out of the dark and grasping tightly over my wrist. Slowly, my heart rate increased, seeing not a floating demonic spirit, but Amelie's gorgeous flustered face. She looked rather irritated but, her hair was messy, strands of small navy locks framing her beautiful face so it was hard to be scared.

FUCK SHE WAS SO BLOODY PRETTY.

"Folder." Amelie spoke through a breath. My face slowly molded to a soft frown. Amelie, despite how stunning she was, looked awful. I'd never seen her in such an unstable state before... it was so uncharacteristic. I loved it.

I'm fucked up, sue me.

I quickly placed the manilla folder in her hands and she immediately began scrolling through the papers. Focused on the information, she walked to the couches and I followed, sitting across from her. My eyes dazed around the room, it was so dark. If I wasn't with Amelie, this might've been a little uneasy for me.

Wait. What?

Why did it matter if I was Amelie? Why was I being such an idiot!?

"What did you find out?" She asked. Her voice was different than how it usually sounded when she was talking-growling-at me.

I put on a serious face, clearly things were starting to get worse. Getting lost in my own hormones did nothing but add to her pressure. "It was one of their allies, one with the codename 'ID'. According to Jesse, they only have three but, he also killed the Boss before he could give us more information than that."

"That's expected from him." Him? How the hell did she know what to expect from her after a damn day? Amelie stared at the check and clenched her jaw. "Damn." Her hands grasped onto her head and she stood up abruptly. So I was guessing now wasn't the time to ask her about my Dad.

The mistress trolled through the dark, stopping at what I could make out as a bar. I could hear her grab a glass a pour a bottle of alcohol, or so I presumed, into it.

I stood up, "It's not good to be stressed so badly, Amelie." My voice was soft.

I searched the walls for a switch and turned on the lights. Amelie hissed and I bit my lip at the sight of her flustered reaction. She squinted, taking a sip of the liquid, "That's too damn bright."

"Why am I here, Amelie?" I walked to her, swiping the drink from her hand before she could drink it again. Of which earned me a hiss but, my voice spoke before hers did, "You look terrible, luv."

She frowned, not having enough energy to strangle me. Which was surprisingly settling. "I don't know."

My eyes blinked. No 'I don't need to hear that from you' or, 'Tomorrow I'm going to shove a dildo down your throat?' I didn't really know how to react, not only was it the first time I heard those words come out of her but, I could tease her as much as I wanted and she wouldn't do anything.

But, when I tried to think of insults, none wouldn't come to mind. Only that I wanted to hug her and have Amelie go back to normal.

"Will you let me help you?" I stared at her. My fingers reached out hesitantly before grasping onto her hands, "Please?"

Amelie stared at our hands and she shook her head. "It's..my adoptive mother."

My eyes widened. Oh yeah. Amelie's parents... I just assumed they were deceased. "Is she okay?"

She just stood, leaning over the bar, on her elbows. Her eyes out of focus, unresponsive. I stared at her for a moment before placing my hand on her back, rubbing it softly which almost immediately made her regain her thoughts. It was silent but, I liked it that way. She probably didn't want to tell me anything but, I didn't need to know yet. But some day... I wanted to know everything about this woman.

Amelie's eyes met mine at a slow pace and I smiled, in hopes maybe she'd try to smile back. But she just stared at me with such intensity in her eyes, that my heart began to beat faster. "Do you hate me, cherie?" Her voice was so soft.

What? What was she asking? Of course I hated her! My mind was so focused on that but, the more I stared at her, the harder it was to try and say "yes." Probably, because I knew it was a lie. My heart knew myself better than my own mind. How dumb. I let out a small chuckle, my eyes going soft as they stared back at hee. "No."

Amelie smiled a bit, her eyes sparkling. My heart felt like it was going to explode all at once. It took one smile to make my whole body heat up with a red color. "Merci."

Ah... that was right. This feeling definitely wasn't hate. Hate wasn't such a warm feeling. Amelie slowly started to lean into me and her fingers wrapped around my palm, pulling it to her cheek. My entire body felt like it was going to melt. "Can I kiss you, cherie?"

Can she... wait... can she... what? Was she asking me? My heart was racing, I was afraid that if I talked then my voice would betray me with a squeak or I'd start panting like an idiot. So I just nodded with a deep red blush on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and felt her soft lips kiss me with a simple peck.

That wasn't enough. I wanted more.

Our lips met once against, brushing against each other and a soft rhythm. Her hands slowly went down my spin, resting on my lower back. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance and of course, I obliged. Amelie's tongue pressed against mine as my hands went up her chest and wrapped around her neck. Our mouths continued to move against each other, growing wet with the kisses.

My lower body was pounding with desire as my hands moved down her collarbone, then slowly met the middle of her chest. My palm felt her heart beat against it...no... this was what I desired. Not the body. But... this thing inside of her chest... I wanted it to ache for me. My eyes widened at the thought and I backed up from the kiss, panting hard.

Amelie looked down at me and I was expecting her to give a stupid pout but, she just stared. "...sleep with me?"

WAIT. WAIT. SHE'S ASKING FOR SEX NOW!? "W-What?" My face turned red.

She sighed, clearly catching onto what I was thinking. "Not sex, imbecile. Just... fill my bed for the night." Amelie brushed her hand through her hair, a small blush on her face.

"Why me, luv?" I blinked.

The red in her cheeks darkened and she frowned like some 7 year old, averting her gaze. "I don't even know." She sighed. "I..I didn't have any nightmares when you were next to me."

Nightmares. I forgot... she told me had them every night that one time I brought her home drunk. I stared at her, "Amelie..." I smiled softly at her embarrassed expression, "We said we'd try to find a way out of this darkness together, yeah? You helped me, so I'll help you, luv."

I ended up in her bed first. Honestly, I've grown a little fearful of her shower so I was basically laying in her beautiful white bed, covered in blood. I didn't want to get under the covers and get her sheets dirty so I just tried to bear with the cold.

As soon as Amelie walked in, my whole body stiffened. She said she wouldn't do anything but, it was really hard to predict her actions. She removed her attire and I covered my nose, refusing to get aroused under such serious circumstances. let out a breath and laid down on the pillow, Amelie moving the covers over her body. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, making me flinch.

I turned my head slowly and shook my head frantically. "Cold.. me? No way! Totally fine luv, yeah?" I laughed awkwardly. I was such a loser.

Amelie looked at me and rolled her eyes, "I told you before, cherie, I'm not going to do anything."

I let out a breath and tried to get more relaxed. I turned my head and felt my body almost immediate get jittery again, seeing her eyes staring at me. "W-What is it mate?" I said in short breaths.

Her fingers headed for me and I tightened my body. But, I was shocked when she was only tracing the splatters of blood on my arm. "Seems like you had a good time out there."

My eyes glistened at the memory, "You don't even know the half of it."

Amelie chuckled a bit, her fingertips softly tracing up and down my arm repeatedly. "Last time you were here... you were covered in blood too."

"My own." I laughed a bit, "This time I don't have a single scratch."

She seemed to clench her jaw at the memory and let the silence linger between us. I wondered if she regretted what we did. It was only because our emotions were going crazy... right? My eyes slowly gazed over to Amelie's, whose golden eyes were dazing at my arm, her finger lightly tickling my skin with its strokes. Was I wrong to feel so affectionate in this moment?

Why was she treating me so gently?

Why was I the one asked to come here? Wouldn't any other person do?

What exactly was I... to Amelie Lacroix?

"You should probably take a shower." Amelie spoke softly, rubbing some of the blood off of my arm. "Sleeping in your victims' blood can't be very settling."

I could't cause your fucking shower scared the shit out of me! But, I couldn't say that out loud. How pathetic was I!? "N-No... it's actually kind of soothing." That wasn't a lie. "It's hard to explain but..."

"I understand." She yawned, moving her hand away from my hand to sit up. "But please, take a shower. You smell like shit."

I blushed and lift an arm up to smell the underside. Immediately I gagged and hurriedly put my arm down. "You snake, it's not so bad, yeah?"

She chuckled lightly, "I beg to differ, so come on."

Amelie stood up and stretched out her arms before moving to the bathroom door.

I bit my lip, "W-Wait!" I screamed, nearly passing out from the anticipation. Amelie turned around and I bit my lip at the beautiful moon light glowing on her body. "I umm..." I shook my head, "... God! I'm bloody scared of that place now."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Scared? Of a bathroom?"

"Shut up!" I growled, turning red with embarrassment. "It's just that, what if the images come back again? I don't want to see it again... any of it."

Amelie opened the door and I nearly screamed at her for not listening until I saw the smile on her face. "Nothing will happen when I'm here, alright cherie?"

My heart started to beat really fast. That's right... Amelie protected me. I nodded slowly, my face a bit flustered. "I.. don't know about this, Amelie..."

She chuckled, "I can stay in the bathroom with you."

"Really?" My head whipped up and she widened her eyes, obviously not expecting that reaction.

Amelie sighed and scratched the back of her head, "I suppose..."

She disappeared for a moment and I heard the water begin to run. My nails started scratching at my legs. I wasn't afraid of anything. Only my own mind. And that shower trapped me, forced me to search my own memories and thoughts. "It's ready." Amelie leaned on the door frame, staring at me.

General P.O.V.

Lena slowly got out of the bed and snuck a blushing glance at Amelie before walking underneath her arm into the porcelain palace. The navy haired woman wasn't sure whether she was supposed to wait outside or go inside. But, Lena quickly answered, "Don't just stand there!" Her voice was full of embarrassment, "Come in but, don't look, wouldya?"

Don't look. Amelie replayed her voice in her head, rolling her eyes. How could she not? Not only was she in a bathroom with a soon-to-be-naked woman but, a soon-to-be-naked Lena! She must be pretty fucking scared to invite a horny shit like hee into the bathroom with her. "Fine." She growled, sitting on a chair against the wall, next to the shower. Her eyes were focused away, toward the door as Lena began to undress.

Her hands dug into her folded arms, forcing herself not look. Last time, she didn't even get to appreciate her slippery, wet body since their emotions were irritatingly crazy. She heard her slip into the water and her voice began to hum. Lena grabbed onto the soap and started to run into over the blood on her body.

Amelie kept mentally shouting at her urges to look- No. Lena must have a certain trust for her, since she let her come in here. She also took the embarrassing request to sleep next to her because of her stupid fucking nightmares. Right. Lena trusted her. A lot. And she didn't want to make her think of her differently.

Or so, she thought.

But, what exactly did Lena think of her?

What was she to her?

She heard foot squeak as it moved against the tile and the noise startled her, accidentally making her gaze catch on to the beautiful brunette's body. She meant to look away but, that was nearly impossible. Her had was tilted back a bit as the water was pounding on her collarbones, sliding down her slender, white body and in between her small, but round breasts. Her hair was completely out of her face, sticking to the back of her neck, letting small drops of water slide down her cheeks.

God, why did she have to be so fucking beautiful?

Amelie wanted to touch her everywhere, just this time... she wanted her to only think of him. No Zarya or her dead parents, only stare at her. She felt so weird. She was just another woman. What a damn lie. Lena had always been the one different person, whether it was male or female, she couldn't be compared to any human.

Lena called her the demon but, she had no idea how cruel she was to her.

Making her feel so weak yet, so warm.

Making her so fucking angry yet, so damn happy.

Was she an angel or a demon? It was impossible to tell.

Her hand reached out for the switch and immediately she looked away, fighting her aroused state. It was a mood killer. She stepped in front of her and she looked up, seeing a gorgeous soft smile on her pink lips. "You were right. The shower was a good idea."

Not for me, it fucking wasn't. Her brain growled. "Yeah." She sighed, standing up. All she was wearing was a towel. Was she fucking idiot!? She was asking to be eaten. "Don't stand so close to me."Amelie glared at Lena who blinked at him, with that unreadable face of hers. "Unless you want to be fucked till morning."

Her face almost erupted in pink and she hit her almost immediately, "Control your fucking hormones you demon hound!" Control? She was the one who made her so insane! But, her flustered expression was more than satisfying for now. The brunette angrily opened her closet and pulled out one of her white shirts, "I'm taking this as punishment."

Amelie stared at her for a moment then snickered hard, "That's not really a punishment." She smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, two inches from Lena. "You could just sleep naked."

Lena widened her eyes, "No fucking way!"

Amelie let out a breath, "You act all embarrass when I've already seen it all."

The brunette was about to pass out from the embarrassment, "Would you stop talking about it!?" She looked away and bit her lip.

Did she regret the sex? So she didn't feel anything for her?

Was she just another fucking Zarya?

How damn annoying.

Lena's P.O.V.

WHO THE HELL KEEPS TALKING ABOUT THEIR SEX!? My body was about to burst already, I didn't need her reminding me about our sex and get me hotter.

"Fine." Amelie slid under the covers, "Quit acting like a dumbass and get in bed."

What the hell?

I hated this about her. So silly and nice one second and the next she's a huge fucking bitch. I couldn't understand the way she thought or even felt. The Mafia said it was fucking easy but, how can it be fore me when I don't even understand myself!? What makes my heart pump for such a prick like her!? Why did I always get embarrassed around her or happy or even fucking jittery!? Was it because I'm overdramatic? What was going on with my heart?

I went back into the bathroom and slipped my underwear back on, the shirt following it. My legs made their way to the other side of her bed and I slipped underneath the covers. I could feel her heat as her back faced me. My heart was pounding. Last time I was underneath these covers, wasn't she holding me to her chest.

Her skin was so soft and her arms were so light but muscular, wrapped around me.

I wanted her to hold me again.

Did she hold other girls in this bed? I remember the others telling me she brought home whores. Was I just another whore? Was I stupid to think that I was the only one who got to see her this way, all cute and kind-hearted? Of course she was an asshole at the same time but, if ehe wasn't, then it wouldn't be the demon I'd come to... I'd come to...

What did I come to feel for Amelie?

I felt so selfish. I wanted her to only see me. Her heart only ache for me. Her body only be for my eyes to see, for my hands to feel. What did that mean!? Why was it so different with this prick!?

My head turned so I could look at her bare back. My eyes adjusted to the dark room so I could find the details and I hitched a breath. There were a lot of scars on the soft skin of her. From what? My fingers went out to trace the wounds but, I stopped myself mid-way. Amelie must've had a terrible past for being able to understand my darkness.

Was she suffering more than I was?

Amelie... How many more scars did you have? How far did they run? Did your heart have them too?

I really wished I could be your antidote and make it go away.

But, like you said. We're both suffering the same pain just with different causes, no knowledge on how to find the light. We can escape together. I wondered if you felt the same way I did when you spoke those words to me. Did you say it because of the mood? Or because you wanted to get into my pants?

I felt like an idiot for worrying so much. But, I couldn't keep trying to avoid the weird emotions I was feeling. All I had were questions. I never thought Amelie would give me an answer. I could never know what he was thinking. But, I guess I was the same.

We're just two really fucked up kids.

. . .

I woke up to the soft movements beside me. My eyes opened to a blurry sight that settled onto a smoking Amelie whom was sitting up on the bed, reading the folder I gave her yesterday. I rubbed my eyes and sat up all groggy and tired. Mornings were something I hated. Whether I slept in or had to get up early, I was tired as hell no matter what.

"We need to talk." Amelie spoke, her voice tight with sternness. I yawned, not in the mood for Amelie's mood swings.

"What is it? I just woke up." I think we reached a point of master and slave trust that waking up in her bed was nothing less than ordinary.

The mistress turned to me with her eyes that seduced me entirely. "I've decided to make you more than one of my hitman."

M-More? My heart stopped and my stomach dropped to the deepest pits of my body. I was anticipating something but... what? What did I want her to say? Amelie stared at me a bit before responding, "You're going to be.. what do you idiots call these days... my sex friend." He blew a puff of smoke.

My veins filled up with disappointment and a bit of anger. My chest started to hurt. So that was what she thought of me... a sex toy. It hurt. That sentence hurt. "I don't... think so." I sighed. I didn't have a right to be angry, despite how much I wanted to punch her. What did I expect?

Amelie widened her eyes. Obviously, this beautiful had never been rejected. Not surprising. "And why the hell not?" She questioned, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"I'm not just some bitch you can fuck, y'know that luv?" I hissed back.

She took out her cigarette, obviously pissed. "It's just sex. You said that right? So what's the difference if we do it a few more times than once? You obviously have needs." Her hand rubbed my inner thigh which did nothing but piss me the fuck off. "And you clearly want my body."

"Hell no!" I shoved her hand off of me. "I'm not going to fuck you again. Never again."

Amelie lifted an eyebrow and molded into a smirk, like the next thing she was going to say was the winning punch. "You gave your whore body to that pink bitch of yours. How cruel of you too. Poor thing had feelings for you yet you fucked Zarya's brains out with no interest in her." She blew a puff of smoke into my glaring face. "This time though, at least our feelings will be mutual right? You're just a slut and I'm just horny, hm?"

My hand slammed into her cheek, the sound of a harsh slap ringing through the thick silence. My eyes were daggers at they stared at the fucking bitch who dared to say such shit to me. "Fuck. You." My blood was boiling, the anger inside me at the moment was immeasurable. My feet immediately met the ground and it took no hesitation for me to get to the door.

Amelie's expression tightened with barely contained rage as she watched me walk to the door. Before I could open the doors, someone beat me to it. On the other side of the door stood Gabriel. "Oh. He smiled, "Hi Lena. I didn't realize you spent another night here."

He looked down to me and lifted his eyebrows, caught off guard with my infuriated expression. "Who would fuck a bitch like her?" I spat, shoving myself past the man.

My feet were stomping out of rage. It took everything I had to not turn around and bash her fucking skull in. This time... that wasn't just a fucking threat. I pulled the doors open and was greeted with Gerard and Sombra. They grinned at the little clothing I wore but, before they could give any snarky responses, my voice beat theirs.

"Sombra. Drive me." My glare settled onto her and she cleared her throat.

She scratched the back of her head, "I can't just take one of the fucking limos, Lena."

My fingers wrapped around her necktie and I pulled her face close to mine, mostly she could see how much of I fuck I gave. None. "Maybe I'll rethink popping a cap through that loud mouthed whore you've been exclusively fucking." I pushed her back harshly and Gerard started to step back as I stormed towards the row of limos. "Take me to the Base. Now."

"Yes Bo-" Sombra seemed to stop her words. "I mean Lena."

I slid into the car as Sombra grabbed onto the wheel. The engine started and the wheels began to move, heading down the large hill. "For a moment there, I forgot you were Lena." She awkwardly laughed, looking through the rearview mirror to meet my gaze. "You know you're fucking scary when you want to be."

I didn't give a shit. I was scary? Fuck you. Fuck everyone. My hand grabbed onto my chest and I stared at the ground. I hated her. I hated Amelie. I was angry at stepping out of line about Zarya. I was also angry at her saying our sex was nothing, saying I was nothing but a slut.

I was a fucking hypocrite but, I didn't care. I DIDN'T FUCKING CARE.

The sex was more than nothing! No matter how much I denied it, there was something there that I never felt. But now, that emotion had been overridden with my hatred. My chest was so tight and hurt so bad. As much as I was angry, I felt... sad. And frustrated. And confused.

"What happened?" Sombra spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes went and saw the glass building out of the window. I didn't wait for the limo to stop before I stepped out and walked into the base. As soon as I walked in, I ignored the others who were going to greet me. Though, they seemed to intimidated to make out the greeting anyway.

The elevator took me up, my body not in the mood for waiting. As soon as it dinged I stared at the Spider's Cage and turned to go to my room. I slammed the door shut and started to pant. "Fuck you." I hissed, "Fuck you!" Fuck my friends for telling Amelie more about Zarya. Fuck Amelie for what she said. Fuck this world for making everything go against me.

I basically ripped the demon's white shirt off of me and put on a hoodie and some jeans. I wanted everyone to hurt as bad as I was. I'd never felt such a pain in my life. It was my heart but I wasn't physically injured at all. Hate was the only emotion that had ever felt as strong as the one I felt then. So. I hated. I hated everything. In hopes, this pain would be forgotten.

My hands pried the door open and I walked down the hallway, bursting the Main Office's doors open. Every with exception of Gerard and Amelie was in there. Perfect.

General P.O.V.

Angela stood up and smiled, seeing her best friend walk into the room, "Hi Len-" Her words stopped as she finally noticed the dark, livid expression in her deranged-looking face. The others stood up from the couch, the ex-gang members afraid of this particular face of hers as the others were more or less confused and shocked. "You bloody scumbags." Lena grinned, storming toward her friends or so she used to call them. Her fingers wrapped around Jesse's collar and shoved the southern man into the wall. She let out a yelp on impact and Hanzo began to run over but, Brigitteheld him back.

"Did you think it'd be fucking funny to tell everyone about my shitty past, hm?" The blonde turned around to the others who had pale faces, releasing Jesse. "I bet you told them how cruel I was to Zarya, yeah? How much of a bloody whore I was. Fuck you. Fuck all of you pieces of bloody shit."

Angela stepped forward, waving her hands in defense, "They're your friends right? Don't they deserve to know your history."

Lena glared at the blonde. This girl could've been a dog for all Lena cared, she shared no interest in their friendship right then. None. Her hand slapped Angela, sending the girl into the ground, "Piss off."

"Hey!" Fareeha hissed, grabbing Lena's wrist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Lena laughed, shoving her knee into Fareeha's stomach. "Funny thing is, I have no fucking clue."

The doors flew open and the Boss stood in the middle of them. Everyone froze. Amelie's gaze caught onto Lena and her eyes erupted in flames. "You little shit." She threw her coat to the ground, walking towards the Brit as she loosened her tie. She grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the desk. "You dared to harm me and you come back? What balls. But, I suppose you always had a large fucking pair."

"You shouldn't keep your guard down around me, you know." Lena pressed a blade against her neck, barely able to get out a word as she choked her with both hands. "You... always seem t..o under...stimate me."

"A blade?" She laughed and took her hands off of me, pulling the knife from me, slicing her hand in the process.

Lena got up onto the wodden surface, her hand pulling onto one of the guns in desk's shelves, pressing it against Amelie's temple. Almost immediately, the other mobsters held their silver pistols at the insane brunette. "Like I said." She whispered to her prey.

"Lena..." Sombra spoke calmly, as if training an animal. "We don't want to shoot you but, if you are threatening the boss, we don't have a choice."

Amelie was only laughing, "Such an interesting little slave you are." She grinned, turning it into a whisper, "You get angry so easily. It's amusing."

"Shut up!" Lena pressed the metal harder into her skin.

Hana hitched a breath, her fingers shaking. "Lena, calm down. Please don't make me shoot you."

She stared at them. She couldn't shoot Amelie no matter how much she wanted to. But, it felt good knowing she at least pressed a gun to her fucking head. And even if she wanted to, she'd never get out of there alive.

Lena hopped down and threw the gun behind her. The others slowly pointed their guns down as the brunette suddenly had a calmer attitude. "I'm leaving." She walked towards the door, "Feel free to get rid of my shit."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to leave here alive?" Amelie held up the gun, pointing it at the brunette.

She chuckled a bit, opening the door. "Woah! Gonna shoot me luv?" Her legs started to stride forward, "Do it."

She couldn't shoot her. She wanted to burst her brains out but, she just couldn't. The image of her dead body by her own bullet what somewhat disgusting to her. And dead bodies were something she loved. The doors shut and Amelie ran her hand into her hair furiously, "Fuck."


	16. Different Types of Fear IV

It had been more than a year since I'd lived on the streets yet, I still knew it like the back of my hand, like I never left the damn bloody hell.

Sure, I lived in a shack but, that was still a home in, believe it or not, the better part of this shit block.

The sky was an orangish red as the sun set behind the buildings, leaving an orangish glow on the cracked street I walked on. My gaze would settle on some alley ways to see if any bodies inhabited them. I needed food. I needed money.

Perhaps, I relied a little too much on that witch in the last year.

Never again.

I suppose it was my own fault that I felt so angry and hurt. My past also intertwined with my friends' pasts yet, I had never spoken a fucking word about theirs. Maybe it was because I had much darker history than any of theirs. So they planned to humiliate me, yeah? Maybe not on purpose, perhaps they had good intentions but if I gave a shit about rationality. I suppose I would not of survived such a dark past, at least not sanely-or as sane as I can be-if I did.

And what did I expect from a mafia boss? Kindness? Happiness? That part of her, in which I thought I saw, was merely a deception. Maybe the words she used didn't hurt me as much the miss herself who used such a force in order for them pierce me. Directly at this shit in my chest called a heart. Whatever I felt for her before was gone, it was replaced with hate in order to get rid of this pain. Though, for some reason, hating her almost felt worse.

I fucking hated everything.

I wanted this pain to disappear. Was I supposed to run away from the cause? Already did. Was I supposed to kill her and the others? Almost did. What was I supposed to do!? It just kept hurting no matter how furious I was, no matter how much hate filled my veins, this one feeling would not disappear.

All of them should disappear. Forever. I hope to God I'd never have to see their fucking faces ever again. I'd rather live on the streets than be degraded to a sex slave and mocked by these people who called themselves my "friends." Bullshit. Everything was bullshit.

I felt myself slipping back to where I started. Friends were a deception. Trust was a bullshit excuse for assholes to use your own words against you. Happiness was temporary. Hate was the only real thing in this fucking world.

My feet stopped in front of a dark, empty alleyway. Yeah. This darkness I thought was slipping away was right here, it was always here I was just such an idiot for believing such a cold-hearted fucking jackass would ever be able to help me escape. It was time to stop running from it. This was my life. Every time I would leave this damn alleyway I always end up right back here. In the pit of this darkness.

Slowly, my back slid down the brick wall and I laid my forehead on my knees and my hands wrapped themselves over my bent legs. I felt like crying and screaming and fighting all at the same time. My chest felt so tight it was almost suffocating. Amélie fucking Lacroix. I hated her. Her name. Her face. Her body. I hated it all.

I... hated it.

I felt so weak right then. Feeling so awful because of a damn woman. That demon woman.

"Bitch!" A voice hissed in my ear, "This is my area. You fucking new here or some shit?"

My head lifted up to see these three people, the one who was obviously speaking was some brunette boy. "What?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Are you kids in a bloody gang or some shit?"

"Hanamura." The girl behind him, a gorgeous blonde, lifted her chin proudly. "So if ya don't wanna die..." Her eyes glared at me, "I'd sugg'st you move your fatass."

Slowly, I picked myself up. These kids were probably 16 or so. Not much younger than me. Yet, they looked so below me. Like insects. But, perhaps that was my deranged way of thinking. "Die?" I didn't smile. All I had was this murderous intent in my glare, "Please demonstrate."

"You sure you want to do this sweetie?" Another, darker boy spoke to be as though I were a child. It pissed me off. But, everything was pissing me off. Even just the air around me. He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and I lifted an eyebrow at the small thing.

"What is the deal with the knives?" I rolled my eyes, sighing, "Do you expect to make me move with such a dull and small blade?"

The girl grinned, pulling out a gun, "No."

I nodded, raising my eyebrows. "Cute."

The girl's finger pressed against the trigger and a shot rang out but, I didn't flinch. The bullet didn't even graze me but she still held a cocky grin. "That's a warning."

I walked forward, making them take a few steps back. My fingers grabbed onto the gun and she didn't nothing to stop me. I placed the metal on my forehead while her fingers were attached to it still. My eyes met her mortified expression with a grin, "Do it."

"W-What are you saying? Do you want to die!?" The girl's hand was shaking.

I thought about the question for a second and yawned, "It does sound rather intriguing." I met her gaze again, "But, I was merely trying to prove a point." I removed myself from the gun, "Just holding weapons aren't going to scare everyone here, you got it? You little bitches either need to learn how to use them or go somewhere else. This neighborhood doesn't play games, get it?"

Suddenly, I saw the boy next to me move. My hand came up, my two fingers making a V as I stopped his knife halfway to my face. I glared at him making the silence fill them with anxiety. "Shit!" The boy let go of the weapon, "Who the fuck are you!?"

Who am I? Oh man, I'd love to know that too kid. Was I a slave? A murderer? A gangster? A mobster? Or perhaps I was all of those things.

"And here I was giving you guys a chance to get the hell out of here before you got killed. But, I suppose kindness really doesn't work well around here, now does it?" I grinned, twisting the blade so the base was firmly in my grasp. My wrist flung forward, causing the knife to fly into the boy's shoulder. The boy let out a gasp and stood for a moment before falling to the ground, holding his bleeding collarbone.

"Rodney!" The girl screamed. Her glare met mine with an intensity that intrigued me. My foot slammed her wrist up as she shot a bullet into the air, originally meant to be in my skull. I shoved her hand into the wall, feeling the bone snap as I squished it against the bricks like a bug.

"Shit, Eleanor." The dark male spoke as the gun fell to the floor. He lunged out to grab it but my fingers beat his. I grinned, holding the weapon at him while he backed up in fear.

"You scared?" I smiled, feeling myself regaining that insanity that had been hidden inside for the past year. "Death. You can threaten others with it yet, you are too scared to face it yourself." He tripped and fell onto his ass as we exited the alleyway, standing in the middle of the street. "Coward." I spat.

He held up his hands and shut his eyes trembling as I clicked the bullet into its chamber. I glared at him, trying to force my finger to shoot. "Fuck." I cursed, pointing the gun down. If this was a couple years ago, I would've had no problem shooting the gun. But I suppose, I had changed a bit too much during my time away from this shit. Who the fuck was I kidding, it was going to take a while to get used to this hell again.

I turned around and slammed the metal weapon into Rodney's head whom was about to punch me. "Still trying to fight with a knife in your shoulder? Impressive, luv." I disassembled the gun and threw it in front of the wounded kids. "Thanks for the knife."

"Wait!" Eleanor held her wrist, "You fucking bitch! You think we'll let you get away with that shit!? We know people, you won't last a night here!"

I let out a laugh and walked over to the girl, pulling her from the ground by her shirt so her face was on par with mine. "Try me."

"Lena?" Someone called. My name? Who the hell would...?

I turned my head and saw a group of people walking down the street and widened my eyes at the sight of him.

Oh. Fuck. Me.

General P.O.V.

"Where the hell is she?" Amélie slammed her fist into her desk, causing everyone to flinch.

Sombra scratched the back of her head, "She left everything. We have nothing to track her with."

Amelie looked at Angela with a terrifying glare, "Where would that damn rat go?"

"What did you say to her!?" Angela ignored her, "Something about Zarya?"

The Mistress looked at her for a moment and then stubbornly turned her head. "Something like that."

"Boss... Lena wouldn't just leave like that if ya didn't say something awful." Jesse looked at him, "The girl is over-reactant but, the only person that could make her snap is you."

"Me?" Amelie growled, "The hell are you saying?"

Angela rolled her eyes and slammed her palm into his desk with threatening glare, "Do you not get it? Do you know why Lena has gotten a lot better since being here? I know it's not because of all the shit you give her."

"Lena has a habit of blocking herself from this thing called love. I have never once heard her ever say she loved anyone, nor show it. But the closest time she's ever come to that feeling was towards you." Jesse spoke.

"Love?" Amelie hissed, "Don't fuck with me. The little shit doesn't want anything to do with that shit. I gave her what she's always wanted! A fuck toy!"

The room went silent. Bridgette stood up, "Are you telling us you asked her to be your fucking sex friend or some shit?"

"Lena doesn't even know how to react properly, Boss." Angela growled, "And when you throw shit at her like 'sex friend' you humiliate her. You fucking degrade her. And you broke her damn heart. You think that heart of hers was fucked up before!? It's only filled with you! And now, she has nothing. Get it? You broke her."

Amelie glared at these bitches who dared to talk to her like that. If she wasn't going insane, she probably would've snapped their necks already. "I don't fucking get it." Amelie brushed her fingers through her long locks, "What the hell even is love!?"

Everyone went silent and stared at the ground. Amelie was just as fucked up as Lena, so yelling at her clearly wasn't doing much. Having the two most densest and blood thirsty people fall in love was the stupidest fucking mistake Fate could've ever made.

"Maybe..." Hana spoke softly, squeezing her hand against Sombra's, "... Maybe it's better this way."

That was what everyone was thinking but didn't want to except. "She's going to leave anyway, once she finds out the truth." Jesse sighed.

Amelie turned her deranged glare to them, "Find out? Like hell she will. Your orders were to keep this shit a fucking secret."

"We were also supposed to keep her away from the Mafia World but thanks to you, we're stuck in this mess." Bridgette hissed. Gerard tugged on her wrist, signaling for the girl to stop before she got killed.

"I was the one who had to fucking find her in the damn streets. Where the fuck were you guys? You were supposed to protect her." Amelie hissed.

"And when the fuck did you become the Boss?" Genji stood up, "We left because Lena just disappeared. After this 'gang' shit ended, she basically ordered us to move away and get better lives. She doesn't even realize the 'lives' we've being living were fake!" The green-haired hissed, "What we supposed to do!? If we stayed, Lena would fucking know something was up. It's not like we could of said 'no we want to stay and help you.' The gang was our only excuse to stay by her side. If you didn't notice, before you came along, the girl would rather commit suicide than receive help."

"Since the previous Boss died, we didn't know what we were supposed to do. We didn't even know Talon was still existent. We lost contact with her. And the Mafia. And then all of a sudden, you show up out of nowhere and then Lena reappears." Angela was yelling, "You had no part in this and yet, somehow you got involved and it all went to shit."

"I had no fucking part?" Amelie growled, "I had a debt to repay towards that old man. It looks like I did hell of a better job than you cowards, who are fucking scared of the damn girl."

They couldn't really argue with that. Amelie managed to do more for her in a year than the 8 of them in the 5 years they were given the responsibility. And they were utterly terrified of her. "She'll never find out if we just leave her..." Jesse choked. He did not want to go with that plan but, at the moment it was becoming impossible to hide this shit forever.

"You're wrong." Angela spoke, making everyone look at her. "There was another person who knew about us."

The other 7 widened their eyes, remembering exactly what she was talking about. "Who?" Hanzo asked.

"Zarya's older cousin." Mira spoke. "Zarya may be extremely skilled in combat but her cousin is a fucking genius and figured it out almost instantly after his gang became allies with ours."

"Who the fuck is it?" Amelie hissed.

Lena's P.O.V.

"Akande?" I stared at the large baldes male in front of the gang I used to be allies with so long ago. I dropped the girl I was holding and it seemed the three teens were terribly afraid of them that they almost instantly ran away.

Doomfist smirked at the sight of me and walked forward with his posse behind him, "Have not seen you in a while. Thought you moved away with Zarya and got hitched or some shit. I haven't seen that bitch in while either."

My heart stopped. Out of all fucking people to run into... it had to be Zarya's cousin. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I smiled, "After our gang disbanded, Zarya left as well. I don't really know where anyone is."

"Is that so. I saw you working at the bar a couple months back and then you just disappeared." I couldn't tell if he was toying with me or if he was genuinely curious. "And didn't you go to a party with that cowboy-sleeze... what's his name...Jesse?"

I swallowed the urge to punch him. I hated their whole goddamn family tree. Both of them were dicks who just loved to fuck with me. "Ah yeah... guess you're right."

"So you know where some of them are, I presume." He was giving off such an uneasy vibe. Was I supposed to run? Fight? Or was he being kind?

I nodded, "Mostly Hana and Jesse because their rich asses gave me money to mooch off of." It was a lie but, I needed to get him on my side. Akande felt something toward my gang, it felt like he always hated them but, I had always assumed he knew something about them that they didn't. Or atleast I didn't.

He let out a laugh, "Rich?" I hummed with amusement, "They are still paying off those families to shelter them?"

"Paying.. shelter... what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He lifted a brow with a chuckle, "Is that not the reason you left the gang?"

"I left because-" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell him about Zarya nor my father. If he knew I killed his cousin... I was outmatched. I couldn't afford to have such a skilled gang on my ass. "I left because everyone else was leaving."

"They left?" He acted as though that was surprising, "How interesting." He snickered, "So after your father died, they had no purpose with you anymore?"

"Purpose?" I widened my eyes, "My father? You know about him?" He knew my father was dead? Did he know how...? Shit this guy was fucking confusing.

"I've known all this time. You were the only one who hadn't been aware. I must say it was quite amusing watching them struggle with their lies. So much was done just for little miss Lena. You are quite the handful."

"Lies?" I clenched my jaw, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Akande stared at me for a second and look to his gang who let out a loud amount of laughter. "You still don't know?"

Know about what? "Akande you better start making fucking sense." I growled.

"Still as terrifying as ever." The African asshole put on his cocky grin, "But I supposed that is merely genetic."

"Genetic?" Did he know about my father? How he was a mobster? "Wait. You know about my dad? What can you tell me?"

"Oh, I can tell you everything." His finger caressed my cheek, "But I'm afraid, information does not come so cheaply around here."

"You want sex or some shit?" I swatted his hand away, "Fuck off."

He grinned with a dark gaze, "I want your body but not for pleasure. Rather, I have always admired your skill."

"You want me to join you?" I stared at him.

He nodded, "And in turn I shall tell you whatever you want."

A gang. I was going to get myself involved with pieces of shit for the 3rd time, now. But I suppose this time... I had much more experience. Besides, if I wasn't involved in some sort of criminal activity, then what sort of Lucy would I be? "Fine."

"That was easier than expected." Akande chuckled, "Back then, you used to refuse me all the time. What is so different now?"

I glared at him, hate fueling my blood. "Everything is different." I stuffed the switchblade into my pocket, "But at least this place seems to be the same."

And here I was again, back to square 1.

I didn't want this but I supposed... This was inevitable. Darkness always swallowed me, captured me, and never left me. I was stupid to think it wouldn't. I lived with it my whole life. Why would it leave because of a demon? In fact, he probably made it worse.

Their base hadn't changed, it was across this strip club in a small brick building. It was almost as shitty as my old one. I was in the back of the group, awkwardly walking. Okay, it had been awhile since I'd hung out in the streets with a bunch of thugs. I was on guard. At Least the Mafia played by rules. Gangs... anything could happen. Trust wasn't even thought of. But, I suppose I didn't have any trust anyway.

I walked into the doorway where a set of stairs leading downwards stood. A large basement with the words "Meteor Strike" spray painted on the wall.

I scrunched my eyebrows at the name of the supposed gang. Always knew he was a fucking weirdo, but Meteor Strike, luv, really?

There were a few couches and a couple doors that I assumed led to bedrooms or bathrooms. Or perhaps torture chambers if they are kinky like that.

Everyone sort of just sprawled out across the room and I had a weird image cross my mind at the sight. All of a sudden, the base transformed to my old one with light shining through the windows as though it were day time. Hana and her Hispanic prick were playing a board game, of which the cute Korean was winning, Angela was chilling in the corner half conscious, Bridgette was already drunk, hiding her precious bottle of vodka in-between her legs, Jesse and Lucio were gambling, Genji was painting something, and... Zarya seemed to be sitting beside me, rubbing his hand on the inside of my thigh seductively.

"Hello?" Akande's voice made me snap back to reality almost instantly.

I shook my head, "What?"

He blinked and then let out an amused laugh, "How interesting you are." He delicately grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door, "I assume you have nowhere to live, considering that is how you have always been, so you can sleep here."

I nodded as I opened it, viewing a plain room. It was merely a single bed and a dresser, not like I had any clothes other than the ones I was wearing. I stared at the room, the one Amelie gave to me was nothing close to this. But I suppose it was her previous room. She had to do a lot to keep my sorry ass protected.

What the fuck was I thinking?

All that bastard did was give me pretty things in hopes she could get in my fucking pants. Well was she happy? She did. She gained a lot more than that from me too.

Wait.

She gained a lot more of what? I swear my mind just fucking runs on its own sometimes. But I suppose my heart loved to intertwine with my thoughts as well. Even if I didn't know what it meant. Or perhaps I did. But, I was too caught up in my anger to even fully realize it.

I closed the door with a sigh and turned around and looked to the others who seemed to hardly be interacting with each other at all. This place was sort of boring. I sat down next to two people I sort of recognized from a couple years ago. Colt and Jizz.

Colt immediately grinned at my presence, "So the legendary Miss Lena Oxton joins Meteor Strike." He leaned forward, almost too close to my face, "Now how did these turn of events seem to happen."

"It seems a little fast paced or rather coincidental don't cha think?" Jizz chuckled. For some reason, his voice made me want to take out his other un-scarred eye. It sort of reminded me of Gera-The hell was I thinking!? I've been gone for less than 24 hours and I'm already feeling all nostalgic for those fuckers.

Fucking kill my lame ass now.

"I guess it is." I yawned, leaning back onto my arms. I tilted my head so my bangs would cover some of my threatening gaze. "I, all of a sudden, appear on the streets after a year and I'm rescued by you asses. It's almost as if you've been looking for me."

The two of them just grinned at me, a little taken back by my glare. "Perhaps." Colt grinned, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

I stared at it and swallowed, looking to my nails as I picked at them. Colt leaned forward and waved one in front of my face, "Want one?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Suit yourself." Colt spoke.

The place was pretty silent. God, I hated silence. I hated it so much. I hated these streets. What the hell was I doing here, in Zarya's cousin's hideout? A part of me wanted to go back. Another part of me really didn't want to. I couldn't really figure out why. I knew what I did to my friends was a little irrational. It had only been a couple hours since I'd left. Would I be accepted back? I was sure I would.

So why? Why did the thought of going back hurt?

The familiar scent of smoke met my nose and I looked up, the image of Amelie smoking on the couch instead of Colt filled my eyes. Staring at the image, my face grew hot and my heart was racing. There was so much pain in my chest. Suddenly, a single tear fell down my cheek and Colt widened his eyes, removing the image of her from my mind. "Shit. What happened?" He stared at me.

I blinked and then suddenly realized what I was doing. I stared at the ground and laughed a bit, wiping my tears, only for more to fall again. "Sorry I..." More people began to stare at my pathetic body as I desperately tried to stop crying. "I'm going to bed." I stood up and covered my mouth as I nearly ran to my new bedroom.

I slid down the door and felt my voice let out a whimper as I cried harder. "Fuck." I cursed, frantically continuing to wipe my pitiful tears.

That was why I couldn't return.

Fear.

I was afraid of the pain. For the first time, I was afraid of something other than myself. The woman who could control my happiness, who could control my heart.

This was not hate that I felt. It was something much more terrifying.

I feared love.

I feared a monster.

I feared the love I had for a monster.

And..

I feared the love she didn't return for me.

* * *

 **Heya mates, I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I haven't updated in forever and I feel kinda shitty because I've been lazy and just stuff kept coming up in my schedule. School ended like a week ago and my life has just been busy since. Though, I definitely will be able to update more frequently so don't worry about the updates anymore!**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE NEW PEOPLE SEEING MY STORY!**

 **I'll take this moment to reply to a couple of reviews as well:**

 **tatzecom:** _Hey! So sorry about not giving the daily dosage, life's been crazy, yeah? I know it states that it is a hurt/comfort story, but don't worry, they **WILL** have a happy ending, I guarantee it! I agree, it is refreshing to see that Lena is the one who is hurting more rather than Amelie, but both of hurting period so they'll be helping each other out of the does seem like the type to just use her to fuck her, but don't worry lad, isn't doing it for that. She's just really **really** bad at feelings._

 **RhetoricalSilence:** _EEP! So sorry for the wait, hopefully this update will keep you going for a while._

 **Okay, I think that's about it, PLEASE DO REVIEW (lets me see you're opinions and how I can improve as well as an ego boost ;O )**

 ** _Until next time mates!_**


End file.
